


Snön ligger vit på taken

by MinilocIsland, Treehouse



Series: vinter, vår, sommar, höst [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pining, Skandi Smut, Slow Burn, christmas calendar, hotel au
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Det här extrajobbet måste vara den bästa idén Isak någonsin har haft. Långa, ensamma nätter med massor av tid att plugga. Helt chill.Ingenting som stör.Tills den där långa, snygga regissören flyttar in i taksviten.





	1. 1 december

**Author's Note:**

> En julkalender på svenska? Javisst! Vi har längtat så efter att posta den här – hoppas ni blir med ända till julafton!
> 
> Tack till [Immy](https://skamskada.tumblr.com) för genomläsning och alltid lika värdefulla Norge-synpunkter! <3

**20.42**

Isak drar jackan tätare omkring sig när han går av spårvagnen. Inte för första gången förbannar han att han glömde vantarna hemma i hallen – fingrarna är redan iskalla, och näsan rinnig. Ljusdekorationerna som svävar mellan husen sprider ett varmt, gult ljus över Gabels gate, men det hjälper inte mycket mot den isande vinden som letar sig in i minsta glipa och obönhörligen kyler ner allt den träffar.

Han passerar ett upplyst skyltfönster, fullt av lysande små konstgjorda granar, och svänger in på en liten sidogata, fram mot en grå, tung ståldörr, väl upplyst så att de stora containrarna med sopor bredvid den syns även på natten. En kamera riktad mot dörren. 

Han håller upp sitt nyckelkort och trycker in koden med stela fingrar när lampan bredvid blinkar grönt. 

En bred korridor där innanför, med slipat, rått cementgolv och målad vävtapet. Dörrar till höger och vänster, hissen längst ner. Anslagstavlor med information till personalen, utrymningsvägar, uppsamlingspunkter, olika kom ihåg-lappar med mer eller mindre irritation i handstilen, schemat, och hotellets värdegrund. 

_ Alla gäster är lika mycket värda och de skall alla behandlas med respekt. Vårt mål är att alla ska lämna hotellet med ett leende på läpparna. Tänk på att du är vårt ansikte utåt! Tveka inte att prata med din chef om det är något du tycker kan förbättras!  _

Herrarnas omklädningsrum är rent, ordnat, målat i ljusa färger. Här finns dusch, toalett och låsta skåp. En strykbräda ifall uniformen behöver slätas ut, en säck för tvätt, en annan för kemtvätt.

Han hänger in jackan i skåpet och klär av sig. Byter från jeans och mjuk luvtröja till svarta kostymbyxor, svarta skinnskor, vit skjorta, vinröd väst och svart slips. En namnskylt i mässing på västen, några pennor och ett block, nyckelkortet på ett snöre fast i fickan. En snabb titt i spegeln för att se att lockarna ligger något sånär tämjda på huvudet innan han tar personalhissen upp till kontoret. Loggar in sin ankomsttid och kollar anteckningsboken bredvid datorn. Där brukar alla skriva om det är något särskilt man ska vara uppmärksam på, någon försvunnen väska eller annat. 

Hans steg är knappt hörbara mot den tjocka heltäckningsmattan när han kliver ut från kontoret, och in i den tomma lobbyn. Bara Stine bakom disken, djupt försjunken i något som ser ut som typ, Elle. Eller något sådant. Hon tvinnar en lång, brun hårtest mellan fingrarna, och märker inte Isak förrän han står mittemot henne.

Hon ser upp, och spricker upp i ett stort leende.

“Hej!” Hon reser sig ur kontorsstolen. “Hur är läget?”

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Jodå. Det är bra. Eller, tja – kallt, liksom.”

“Åh, jag vet.” Stine slänger med håret. “Men så himla mysigt med jul snart ändå, eller hur?”

Han drar en hand genom håret. “Mm. Visst.”

“Vi ses!”

Han kan inte låta bli att dra en suck av lättnad när hon försvinner runt hörnet, och in i personalkorridoren.

Kallpratet är väl det sämsta med det här jobbet, ärligt talat. Men med tanke på hur stor del av tiden han faktiskt får vara ifred, är det nästan värt det.

Hotell Niels Juel är inte stort, men redan när Isak var på intervju här i september förstod han att det är ett ställe där inte vem som helst bor. Det skvallrade de tjusiga blomsterarrangemangen i lobbyn om; bardisken i mässing, de tunna glasen i baren.

Inte ett ställe Isak ens skulle kommit på tanken att bo på själv, om han nu skulle fått för sig att bo på hotell i Oslo. Och inte ett han haft råd med heller.

Men, ärligt talat, det finns definitivt sämre ställen han kunde valt. De flesta som jobbar här är faktiskt helt okej. Vissa är förvånansvärt trevliga.

Och han behöver bara träffa dem lagom mycket.

För efter att baren stängt är Isak den enda som är kvar. Som tar alla samtal och sena incheckningar. Som springer upp med en öl eller en extra handduk, fixar kärvande fönster eller krånglande tv-apparater. Skriver ner önskemål om väckningar och fixar nattmackor. 

Han väntar fortfarande på att känna sig bekväm i sin uniform. Med den på så är han inte riktigt  _ Isak _ längre, på gott och ont.

Även om han nog fortfarande behöver bli bättre på att kallprata med gäster. Flörta lagom mycket med damer som ska checka in.

Tack och lov är det inte särskilt många minuter varje natt som han behöver göra just  _ det. _

Han tar upp jourtelefonen och stoppar ner den i västfickan, innan han går tillbaka om omklädningsrummet för att hämta sina kursböcker ur skåpet. Om han har tur blir det ett lika bra arbetspass som igår, när han hann plugga nästan hela natten.

**06.34**

“Har natten varit lugn, Isak?” Eva sätter upp det sömnrufsiga håret samtidigt som hon andfått kliver in i köket, med västen halvknäppt och väskan slängd över axeln.

Hon är den han brukar träffa allra först på morgnarna. Inte för att han förstår varför hon valt att jobba frukostpasset – hon är nästan alltid sen. Och idag är inget undantag, hon är snarare här tidigare än hon brukar. 

Isak har redan blivit van att starta upp frukosten innan Eva kommit. Dra fram vagnarna med tallrikar och bestick till buffén, fylla på servetter, ta fram frukt och grönsaker så de blir rumsvarma. Kolla igenom frukostbeställningarna till de enskilda rummen och ställa fram brickor med koppar, glas och rumsnummer.

Kanske är det för att han vet att han snart får gå hem, men det är inte riktigt lika ansträngande att småprata med Eva som med de andra. 

Han ser upp på henne medan han lägger över frallor från en plastpåse till en flätad korg. “Som vanligt. Bara någon enstaka handduk, du vet.”

“Alltså vi hade sån himla tur som fick tag i dig till nattpassen, du är guld, vet du det?” Eva drar fram en liten rullvagn och ställer den bredvid honom. ”Och så är du så snäll som startar upp köket åt mig.”

Han ler snett mot henne. “Ja, alltså, annars hade ju gästerna aldrig fått frukost.” 

“Ha ha.” Eva tar upp en halv fralla ur korgen och kastar den mot honom. “Jag fattar ärligt talat inte hur jag hamnade här, på frukostpasset liksom. Jag är sämst på att gå upp på morgonen!”

Han kastar tillbaka frallan. “Du får gratis frukost?” 

“Sant. Det var därför.” Eva skrattar och lägger ner frallan i korgen igen.

Plötsligt lyfter hon blicken från skärbrädan och ser på honom med ena ögonbrynet höjt. “Hörde du förresten att någon har bokat taksviten nästan hela december?”

“Jaha? Shit.” Isak har alltid varit bra på matte, men vågar knappt försöka räkna ut vad det skulle kosta att bo i taksviten nästan en hel månad. Deras dyraste rum. 

Gott om plats. Passar bra för den som ska bo där uppe och jobba samtidigt.

Men en hel månad – det låter typ som en romantisk komedi.  _ Bo _ på hotell liksom. Som en rik arvtagare eller något.

“Vet du vem?” Han sneglar upp på henne.

Eva rycker på axlarna, vänder sig om mot kylskåpet. “Det var en kille i alla fall, något norskt namn... det lät lite bekant. Jag tror jag har kanske har läst det någonstans, men jag vet inte. Kanske en politiker eller nåt?”

Isak rycker på axlarna. Hoppas det inte är någon nyrik kändis bara. Vad han har förstått av de andra är det inte så ovanligt att just de har knäppa krav och önskemål dygnets alla timmar. Och i så fall kan han nog glömma sina lugna nätter.

“Jaja.” Eva öppnar kylskåpsdörren bakom honom. “Vi får väl se imorgon när han checkar in. Och vi kan ju alltid googla.”

Isak himlar lite med ögonen bakom hennes rygg. Man hade ju kunnat tro att de som jobbar här skulle ha vant sig vid alla kändisar som passerar, men det verkar inte riktigt så. Han kväver en gäspning i armvecket.

“Åh men Isak, du ska ju gå hem.” Eva ställer ner några ostar på rullvagnen. “Alexandra kommer ju snart, jag fixar resten nu. Gå hem och sov.”

Det är först när Eva säger det som han märker hur trött han faktiskt är. “Tack. Vi ses i morgon bitti, då.” Han lägger ifrån sig brödkniven. 

“Det gör vi. Ha det!” Hon ler.

När han passerar receptionens dator, skänker han en flyktig tanke upp till taksviten, och undrar vem det kan vara som checkar in där imorgon.

Nåväl. En sak har han i alla fall börjat vänja sig vid – gäster kommer och går, och man vet aldrig riktigt vad som väntar. 

Det enda man kan vara säker på är att de checkar ut igen.


	2. 2 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för det fina mottagandet, hörrni! Ni gör oss så glada!  
> Här kommer kapitel 2!  
> <3

**20.58**

“Hej, Isak! Gud vad bra att du är här!” Vilde ser upp från pärmen som ligger uppslagen på receptionsdisken, och ler stort så att alla hennes vita tänder syns. “Skulle du vilja kila upp till taksviten och fixa några grejer?”

“Visst.” Isak rycker på axlarna.

Hon lägger huvudet på sned. “Det är någon som har bokat den nästan hela december!”

“Ja, jag hörde det.”

Hon himlar med ögonen, ler ännu bredare. “Herregud alltså! Den som ändå hade råd med det! Och du är ju ny, men du fattar säkert att det liksom är ännu viktigare än vanligt att det blir perfekt… Och han hade lite önskemål i alla fall, saker som ska in i minibaren och lite annat. Men det är inte superbråttom för de ändrade bokningen och han kommer inte förrän imorgon förmiddag, så…”

“Visst. Det är lugnt.” _Vilde._ Evas motsats när det kommer till chill.

“Okej. Jättebra.” Hon slätar till den vinröda västen med bägge händer. “Jag tänkte gå hem nu, så om du kunde…”

“Vilde. Det är lugnt. Jag fixar det.” Han får hålla sig från att inte himla med ögonen.

Hon knycker på nacken så att det blonda håret svänger framåt. “Bra. Glöm inte ta med lite ljuslyktor upp bara. Du vet, julstämning och så.”

“Just det.” Han går runt disken.

Hon tittar förebrående på honom. “Du fattar väl att december är typ vår viktigaste månad?”

“Ja, ja. Jag har fattat det. Det är väl därför jag är här? Så att ni alla ska få tid att jobba mer med allt julpynt på dagen?”

Ironin i hans röst verkar inte gå fram till Vilde, som skiner upp. “Ja, det är så himla bra! Alltså – du kommer att få _se_ hur fint det blir här sen när jag har hunnit fixa allt! Ännu finare än hemma. Gud, det är så mysigt med jul ändå, eller hur?”

“Mm. Visst.” Han böjer sig ner mot datorn.

Vilde vänder sig om som för att gå, innan hon vänder sig om. “Var firar du jul, förresten?”

“Här, väl? Jag jobbar nätter hela julen, vet du.” Isak ser upp från datorn, ler så neutralt han kan.

“Men gud!” Vildes ögon vidgas, och hon lutar sig lite fram över disken. “Vad säger din familj?”

Isak hinner precis börja fundera på hur han ska slippa svara på den frågan när det börjar ringa i Vildes väska. Hon tar upp mobilen och ser snabbt upp på honom med ett ursäktande leende, innan hon svarar. “Hej, älskling! Nejdå, jag kommer snart…”

Hennes röst tonar ut medan hon försvinner ner i personalkorridoren.

Han drar ett djupt andetag och ögnar snabbt igenom listan med taksvitens önskemål. Minibaren ska tydligen fyllas upp med mineralvatten och någon specialbeställd öl som står i kylen i källaren. Citroner, kniv och skärbräda. Vattenkokare, pressbryggare och extra kaffekoppar. Blomsterbuketter ska visst ställas ut, de finns att hämta i varurummet i källaren. Sängen ska vridas ut mot salongen och så extra handdukar. Inget exceptionellt, tack och lov – de som bokar sviterna har ofta bra mycket längre listor än så här, vad Isak har förstått.

Han tar servicehissen upp till sviten efter att han plockat ihop allt han behöver på en vagn. Låser upp och kliver in.

Det är inte ofta han är ända här uppe. Sviten tar upp större delen av översta våningen och har en egen uteplats uppe på taket. Bubbelpool ute och stor jacuzzi i ett av badrummen. Mattorna är tjocka och fluffiga; hans steg hörs inte ens när han går in i sovdelen. För några rum är det egentligen inte tal om här uppe, allt är glas och öppen planlösning. En kristallkrona mitt i vardagsrummet. Tunga sammetsgardiner. Två av ytterväggarna är bara stora fönster med öppningsbara partier mot uteplatsen. Det ska tydligen vara magiskt att se solnedgången härifrån.

Han stannar upp en stund och ser ut över Oslo.

I sommar är det fem år sedan han bodde här sist.

Studentkorridoren i centrala Trondheim som han bodde i de första tre åren, innan han fick lägenheten i Flatåsen, var helt okej.

Och hans nuvarande, närmare centrum, är ju också bra. Det är skönt att bo ensam igen. Men om han ska vara ärlig har han inte saknat den en enda gång sedan han landade i Oslo igen för tio dagar sedan.

Inte för att han har någon riktig fast punkt kvar här. Eller, ingen han kan räkna med i alla fall.

Han kan inte riktigt förklara för sig själv varför det var så viktigt för honom att komma till Oslo just nu. Kanske det är för att han, nu när han bara har ett halvår kvar, börjar behöva fundera på vart han ska ta vägen efter examen.

Nog för att han vet _vad_ han vill. Frågan är var.

Visst är Trondheim fint och så. Och hans kursare är trevliga, några har blivit riktiga vänner – även om de inte går att jämföra med Jonas – men det är ju också en del av universitetstiden: att vara medveten om att den har ett slut.

Att de alla kommer att spridas för vinden efter juni.

Hans kursare hade höjt ett och annat ögonbryn när han berättade om det här extrajobbet. _Hotell? Nattportier?_

Isak förstår dem, på sätt och vis. Men till skillnad från de andra har han redan fått sin masteruppsats ur vägen. Redan i somras, till och med. Och även om vissa av hans kursare skulle kunna ha råd att ta det lugnt en månad i december som kompensation, så har inte Isak det.

Och, ärligt talat, möjligheten att få ett välbetalt extrajobb i december som har med biologi, speciellt marinbiologi, att göra är rätt små.

Inte så många forskningsfartyg som behöver en assistent en månad i december, och som betalar lika bra som det här hotellet gör.

Och inget av dem skulle, förstås, vara i Oslo.

Att det blev just ett hotell – tja, det kunde nog lika gärna ha blivit något annat. Men nu råkade han se annonsen, och datumen råkade passa med hans schema nästan spöklikt väl.

Och det går inte att förneka att det passar honom rätt väl att få betalt för att vara vaken på nätterna. Sover man ändå inte, kan man ju lika gärna utnyttja det, liksom.

Nog för att han hellre skulle ägnat sig cyanobakterier och mikroplankton i stället, som i somras. Hela tredje och fjärde året hade han hjälpt till, oavlönat, efter föreläsningarna, i professor Bruhns forskargrupp, och till slut hade det betalat sig. Gjort att han fick följa med ett forskningsfartyg längs västkusten, för att samla material till sin masteruppsats.

Men, nu är han tillbaka i Oslo. I alla fall i en dryg månad.

Livet till sjöss hade på sätt och vis varit skönt. Ordning och reda, rutiner som skulle följas varje dag. Vattenprov, mätningar, förflyttning, städning, matlagning. Långa stunder vid mikroskopet.

Mycket tid för sig själv när båten förflyttade sig.

Han vänder sig om, ser in över sviten. Vaktmästarna har visst redan varit här och flyttat sängen. Skönt, det hade varit jobbigt att göra själv. Han slätar till lakanet och täcket, fluffar upp kuddarna och lägger dem rätt. Tar blommorna från rullvagnen, ställer dem på soffbordet tillsammans med en kandelaber, en glasflaska med mineralvatten och ett glas.

Går fram till fönstret igen. Gatorna med alla juldekorationer lyser som en leksaksstad där nedanför.

Även om Oslo är större – och, som Trondheimsborna säger, _opersonligt_ – finns det inget som är lika välbekant. Myllret utanför flygtåget vid Centralen har alltid gett honom en känsla av lugn. Friheten att få smälta in, försvinna i massan.

Och att veta att de som känner honom bäst finns inom räckhåll.

Visst har några av hans närmaste kursare i Trondheim fått veta vad som hände när han gick i tvåan. Men ingen av dem var där. Ingen av dem sov på en madrass på golvet i hans rum i kollektivet en hel vecka i sträck. Gick ut och köpte kebab för att se till att Isak fick i sig åtminstone något att äta.

Men det är ett tag sedan de slutade skolan nu. Alla har vuxit upp, börjat jobba eller plugga. Skaffat sig egna liv, ett nytt sammanhang, nya vänner som de kanske ringer oftare än de gamla. Han vet att han alltid kommer att ha Jonas, men – nu har Isak varit borta så mycket att ingen väl längre räknar med att han ska vara på plats.

En sak han inte riktigt kan förklara för sig själv är varför han inte berättat för någon i Oslo att han är här. Han tänkte säkert att han skulle göra det när han fick jobbet i slutet av september, men sedan har liksom tiden bara… gått. Och nu är han här. Ganska länge till och med.

Kanske är det just det där, att ingen riktigt väntar på honom här längre. Det är ju inte så att de måste göra plats för honom i sitt liv, bara för att han bestämt sig för att dyka upp helt random den månad när alla alltid har som mest att göra.

De första dagarna var det nästan tillräckligt att bara gå omkring på gatorna, alldeles själv. Gå förbi Nissen. Bollplanen som de aldrig spelade på. Bänkarna där de alltid hängde. Nu var det bara okända, unga ansikten där. De såg så vansinnigt unga ut.

Han har inte haft några ärenden uppåt Grefsen än, och det kanske är lika bra. Det skulle inte vara någon riktig mening med att gå förbi huset. Det bor ju en ny familj där nu – har gjort det länge.

Han vet att pappa och Lea flyttade till en lägenhet på Sagene för några år sedan. Men inga av hans grejer finns där. De minnen av hans mamma som han inte fick med sig till kollektivet ligger fortfarande nerpackade i lådor på ett lager ute i Alna. Ett litet utrymme han betalar någon hundralapp för i månaden.

Han sliter blicken från Oslofjorden, tar ett sista varv i sviten. Putsar av ett handtag, vrider på en skål, innan han tar rullvagnen och går ut till hissen igen.

Hoppas att gästen som ska komma inte är för excentrisk, för systemet med bara en nattpersonal är sårbart om det blir mycket att göra. Och så här, före jul, finns det ingen extra att ringa in.

Det är lugnt i receptionen när han kliver ur hissen, så han går in i restaurangen. Hänger en stund i baren med Mahdi, bartendern med det breda leendet. Isak känner honom egentligen sedan gymnasiet, men då umgicks de inte. Rörde sig inte i samma kretsar, men kände igen varandra ganska snabbt då de möttes igen på hotellet.

Märkligt, egentligen, att Mahdi vet att han är här, men inte Jonas.

Mahdi verkar inte märka att Isak zonat ut – berättar om någon ny drink som han vill introducera på menyn, om några coola men classy glas han sett på en mässa, och om en sjukt skön tjej som tydligen hade varit här igår och som inte släppt Mahdi med blicken.

“Hon väntade utanför när jag gick hem, jag trodde jag var med i nån jäkla film liksom!” Mahdi skrattar, ler sitt stora leende och blinkar åt Isak.

“Fy fan alltså, det är aldrig någon som står ute och väntar på mig när jag går hem. Orättvist.” Isak ler tillbaka.

Mahdi knuffar till honom med axeln. “Nä, det är väl klart, du ser ju ut som om du inte har sovit på flera veckor.”

Isak hoppas att det inte syns på honom hur rätt Mahdi egentligen har. “Vad hände då?”

“Vi – vi gick hem till henne. Sjukt fin lägenhet.”, säger Mahdi och blinkar. Han skrattar igen. “Men jag ska hålla utkik efter någon som kanske vill tillbringa natten i jourrummet med dig. Haha!”

Som om det skulle kunna hända. Visst kan det höra till jobbet att flörta lite lagom mycket med gästerna, men att verkligen låta det bli allvar? Isak har inte råd att bli av med det här jobbet, inte nu.

Visst har han hört rykten om att anställda fått ihop det med gäster, men han har svårt att fatta att någon tar risken. Dessutom blir det knappast något långvarigt. Långväga gäster som stannar enstaka nätter – säkert spännande för den som är ute efter det, men –

Inte för att Isak har haft alltför många sådana äventyr själv – om han ska vara ärlig börjar det snart bli pinsamt länge sedan han gick hem med någon. Och det senaste fasta förhållandet, tja – om man inte räknar den där månaden förra vintern…

“Hallå? Isak?” Mahdi viftar framför ögonen på honom med en handduk, får Isak att rycka till. “Jag tror du har lite jobb att göra, sorry.”

Isak kastar en blick mot receptionen, där tre medelålders kvinnor står framför receptionsdisken med färgglada rullväskor intill sig.

Han rättar till västen, och går med snabba steg ut mot lobbyn.


	3. 3 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ska det checka in någon i taksviten idag? Ni får snart se...  
> Tack för alla era kommentarer, ni gör oss så glada! <3

**20.55**

När Isak kommer upp i receptionen sitter Vilde och Stine i en av sofforna med huvudena tätt ihop och ser ner på något på Vildes telefon. Vildes kinder har en rödrosa ton, och innan Isak ens har hunnit fram till receptionsdisken har han hört ordet “herregud” yttras i hög ton minst tre gånger, med den sista stavelsen utdragen längre och längre för varje gång. 

Han kastar en snabb blick mot dem, loggar in i datorn och kollar snabbt i pärmen. Inget nytt, bara en notis om att vara noga med nyckelkorten och att inte släppa in gäster obevakade i bagagerummet. 

“Isak!” Vilde fångar honom så fort han klivit ut från bakom disken. “Kom hit!” 

Han tar några tveksamma steg mot dem. “Okej?”

“Du vet han gästen som ska bo hela månaden uppe i taksviten?” Vildes ögon gnistrar, och hon slår ihop händerna framför bröstet. “Så. Sjukt. Snygg! Alltså han vi trodde först att han var modell eller något, herregud, dom kindbenen! Och han är så  _ lång!” _

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Har inte du redan en kille?” 

Att Vilde har en fästman har inte undgått Isak, och ingen annan heller. Ärligt talat finns det inte mycket Isak inte vet om Magnus, trots att han bara hejat på honom ett par gånger. Han friade när de varit ihop i exakt två år, tre månader och fem dagar. Det var han som bestämde att deras kattunge skulle heta Mysis. Hans mamma är bipolär, och  _ ändå en helt fantastisk mamma. _

Han hade försökt att inte låta ansiktet röja hur hans mage knutit ihop sig första gången Vilde yttrat den meningen.

“Nej! Isak! Inte så alltså! Men, liksom – äntligen någon snygg där uppe, inte bara tråkiga politiker liksom!” Vilde ser upp på Stine, som ler minst lika stort som hon själv. “Du får se själv sen.”

Isak suckar medan han går ut mot restaurangen. Det finns ju ändå gränser för hur uppspelt man får bli – och hur snygg kan någon egentligen vara, liksom? 

  
  


**23.47**

Han har precis städat undan sista ölglaset som blev kvar efter att Mahdi gick hem, ställt det i diskbacken och stulit en skål chilinötter från baren när telefonen ringer.

Rum 501. Taksviten. 

Isak himlar med ögonen ut i tomma luften. Han vet ju att han inte borde räkna med att få ta det lugnt på jobbet, men han kan bara inte föreställa sig vad som mer behövs där uppe, så mycket som han fixade igår. Sedan kan den där killen, vem det nu är som flyttat in där uppe, få vara hur snygg han vill. 

Han drar ett djupt andetag innan han svarar.

“Hallå, du pratar med Isak i receptionen.”

“Eh.. hej. Jag.. kan jag beställa en macka av dig?” Rösten i andra änden låter nästan lite förlägen. Djup, försiktig, vänlig.

Oväntat vänlig.

Han kan ändå inte låta bli att sucka lite inombords. En smörgås. Såklart. Då måste han in i köket igen och stöka ner. 

“Visst, det går bra. Är det någon särskild smörgås på menyn som du vill beställa, eller...?” 

En kort paus i andra ändan. “Eh... är det möjligt att få en med pocherat ägg? Gärna på en toast. Eggs Benedict, typ.” 

“Jag fixar det.” Isak vänder sig om mot köket. “Kommer upp om en stund. Vill du ha något annat också?”

“Nej... tack. Isak.”

Det kittlar någonstans i magen när den mörka rösten säger hans namn. Det är sällan någon av gästerna lägger märke till vad han heter – speciellt inte efter att bara hört hans namn flyktigt i telefonen. 

“Okej. Jag kommer strax.”

Han lägger på och slår upp bokningen i datorn. Han kanske borde veta vem som bor där uppe, i gengäld, typ.  _ Even Bech Næsheim.  _ Jaha. 

Kanske namnet borde säga honom någonting – det låter faktiskt vagt bekant, när han tänker efter. 

Inte för att han tänker googla det eller nåt. Han är ju inte Eva, liksom.

Men vad var det för ägg han ville ha? Pocherat? Brigitte? Visst kan han fixa maten som står på menyn, men han är inte riktigt van att improvisera. Pocherade ägg ingår liksom inte i hans repertoar.

Efter en snabb överläggning med sig själv fixar han toast med äggröra istället. På så vis går det i alla fall snabbt. Det vore ju synd att låta taksviten vänta. Han lägger på lite grönsaker, drar ett drag med pepparkvarnen över alltihop och torkar av spillet på kanten. På med en cloche, och så in i servicehissen.

När han lyfter handen och diskret knackar på svitens dörr kan han inte låta bli att flyktigt fundera på om det kan ha legat någonting i det Stine och Vilde sagt. Kan inte hjälpa att han känner en lätt, fladdrande förväntan i maggropen när dörrhandtaget trycks ner från andra sidan.

Det gör det inte mindre överväldigande att möta den klara, blå blicken från mannen som öppnar dörren framför honom.

Den mörka rösten hade lurat Isak till att tro att han var äldre, men han är i samma ålder som han själv. Lång och smal, nästan gänglig. En skjorta lite slarvigt nedstoppad i smala jeans. Mörkblont, rufsigt hår som faller bakåt över hans huvud och åt sidorna, som om han dragit handen genom det precis innan Isak knackade på.

Och han ser förvånansvärt snäll ut. Snäll, och lite trött. 

“Kom in. Isak, var det va?” Rösten är nästan ännu djupare när den inte hörs genom en telefon.

“Eh, ja. Var vill du ha den här?” Isak nickar mot tallriken han har i handen och ser sig om i sviten. 

Det är svårt att tro att Even kom till hotellet bara idag, för det ligger saker överallt. Papper, block, pennor, en dator. Teven står på, resväskan ligger öppnad och halvt urriven på ett bord vid fönstret. En hög kläder ligger slarvigt slängda över en fåtölj, och sängen är ett enda kaos, med både prydnadskuddarna och ena täcket på golvet. 

“Åh, maten, ja! Ställ den där.” Even viftar med ena handen mot bordet i hörnet och vänder sig om som om han letar efter något, innan han vänder blicken upp mot Isak igen och gestikulerar mot en av stolarna. ”Sätt dig en stund. Eller har du tid?”

Sätta sig? Det är första gången någon ber honom om det. 

Men han antar att det är vanligare med excentriska gäster här uppe i taksviten. Folk som är vana vid att kunna be om vad de vill. Ägg som inte finns på menyn. 

Eller att han ska komma in och sätta sig. 

Men, det är inte som att någon annan behöver honom just nu. Och trots att Even bara sagt några enstaka ord till honom än så länge, kan han inte låta bli att vilja höra mer. Stanna här uppe lite till. 

Han ställer tallriken på bordet och dukar med bestick och servett bredvid. Går runt bordet och ställer sig vid stolen mitt emot. 

“Ja, visst. Här?”

Even ler. “Ja. Säkert att du har tid?” 

Isak nickar. 

Even går runt, vänder på papper, samlar ihop några i en hög och tar fram ett block. Fiskar upp en penna ur bröstfickan på skjortan och lägger allt på bordet. 

“Okej. Så, jag behöver liksom  _ a fresh set of eyes _ . Eller kanske en hjärna som inte är min.” Even ler snabbt mot honom, innan han ser ner på pappershögen.

Isak följer hans blick. Vart ska det här leda? “Okej.”

“Jo – jag har en idé till en ungdomsserie som jag skriver lite på vid sidan av – jag är regissör, alltså. Och manusförfattare, då.” Even gestikulerar mot pappren. “Men nu har jag fastnat lite på musiken, jag vill liksom få rätt stämning – så… gillar du musik?”

Isak kan bara nicka. 

“Så, om du skulle liksom gå över skolgården – tänk dig att du är sexton år nu då – om du skulle gå över skolgården och liksom ville känna dig tuff. Vad skulle du lyssna på?” Even viftar med händerna medan han pratar, utan att släppa Isak med blicken. Ser förväntansfullt på honom. 

“Eh... kanske nån hiphop? NWA?” 

“NWA, det är bra, det…” Even vänder sig om och hämtar datorn. Skjuter undan vasen med blommor på bordet där Isak sitter och ställer ner laptopen. Öppnar Spotify och böjer sig över datorn för att skriva i sökfältet. 

Trots att de befinner sig i hotellets största rum så står Even nära, precis bredvid där Isak sitter. Så han kan liksom inte hjälpa att han ser alla små födelsemärken i Evens ansikte, ser att de fortsätter ner på halsen och vidare under skjortkragen. Huden som blottas där skjortan är uppknäppt i halsen är lite blekare än i Evens ansikte. 

Isak ser ner på datorn istället. På Evens händer som knäpper på tangenterna och stryker mjukt över pekplattan. Långa fingrar, smala handleder, ljusa, spretiga hårstrån på underarmarna. 

Han rycker till när  _ Straight Outta Compton _ plötsligt börjar strömma ur rummets högtalarsystem. 

Even gungar huvudet i takt till musiken och ler mot Isak. “Japp, det här är sjukt tufft!” 

Och så skrattar han, ett förvånansvärt ljust, nästan porlande skratt. Lägger huvudet snett bakåt, så att den långa, bleka halsen blir omöjligt längre, och ler så att ögonen nästan försvinner. Isak skrattar han också. Två vita killar i en svit på ett av Oslos dyraste hotell som lyssnar på, typ,  _ Fuck the police. _ Han skakar på huvudet åt absurditeten i det hela, drar händerna över ansiktet. 

“Shit, hela gymnasiet kom liksom tillbaka nu. Har inte lyssnat på den här på jättelänge.” 

Even ser på honom och ler ännu bredare. “Gick du här i Oslo?”

“Ja, på Nissen.” Isak nickar. 

Even lyfter på ögonbrynen. “Åh? Jag gick på Bakka. Men vi måste gått typ samtidigt? Eller, när gick du ut?”

“2018.”

Even drar handen genom håret. “Då är jag två år äldre... men – vad lyssnade du på mer?” 

De börjar jobba sig igenom spellistor med nittiotalshiphop, och när  _ Juicy _ börjar spelas tänker Isak på den där russefesten han och Jonas tillbringade rökandes i ett badkar. Minns hur sur den där rödhåriga tjejen i tvåan blev för att han inte ville hångla med henne.

Even och han har många gemensamma favoritartister, visar det sig. De lyssnar igenom hela  _ Ready to Die _ och Isak kan inte låta bli att låta blicken dröja vid Even. Se hur han sluter ögonen och lyssnar med hela kroppen, på något sätt. Rynkar ögonbrynen och sjunger med i några strofer. Öppnar ögonen och ser rakt på Isak. 

Egentligen borde han skämmas lite över att bli påkommen med att stirra så här. Men han klarar inte riktigt att vända bort blicken – Evens ögon är så blå, nästan grå i det dämpade ljuset från golvlampan.

De stirrar på varandra en stund, precis lite längre än vad som borde vara normalt.

Det är inte förrän Isak plötsligt minns att han faktiskt är  _ på jobbet  _ som förtrollningen bryts. Han ser ner på sina blankputsade skor, på sin vinröda väst, och vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga.

“Eh… gillar du A Tribe Called Quest?” hasplar han till slut ur sig.

Even skrattar, nästan lite lättat, låter det som. “Jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga.”

Han vänder sig mot datorn igen, och Isak låter blicken dröja vid hans rygg. Vid hur skjortan stramar lite över axlarna när Even böjer sig fram. 

Men den här gången ser han till att titta bort i tid när Even vrider huvudet för att titta upp på honom.


	4. 4 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser! <3

**05.54**

Klockan ringer alldeles för snart, och Isak har bara dåsat. 

Han blev kvar sent hos Even i natt. Egentligen alldeles för sent, kanske. 

Men han hade liksom inte kunnat hitta något skäl att gå därifrån. Inte förrän Even kvävt en gäspning och Isak noterat de mörka ringarna under hans ögon. Då hade han, mer eller mindre trovärdigt, hittat på en ursäkt om att han behövde börja göra i ordning frukosten.

Och när han väl kom ner till sitt lilla jourrum hade han svårt att lugna tankarna tillräckligt mycket för att kunna slappna av och somna. 

När de väl hade börjat prata hade de liksom inte kunnat sluta. De hade inte bara samma musiksmak, utan skrattade åt samma saker. Och när Even skrattade gjorde han det med hela kroppen, hela ansiktet lyste upp precis som hans blick. 

Efter att de fastnat med blickarna på varandra på det där sättet hade det inte hänt igen – Isak hade i alla fall lyckats avhålla sig från att stirra alltför öppet. Försökt bete sig professionellt, liksom.

Hur professionellt det nu är att stanna hos en gäst till typ klockan två på natten och prata musik.

Han skakar på huvudet. Isak Valtersen. 24 år. Håller han på att få någon slags  _ crush  _ på en gäst som är lite trevlig mot honom? Som han pratat med en enda gång? 

En kille han inte vet någonting om? Han kan ju vara straight. Eller i alla fall upptagen. Kanske gift. Även om Isak faktiskt inte sett någon ring. 

Shit. Han hade kollat efter en jäkla vigselring. 

Han skakar på huvudet åt sig själv, och det känns sådär ömt och liksom flytande, som att hjärnan inte riktigt hänger med. 

Bestämmer sig för att gå ut och ordna i restaurangen. Ställer fram extra kaffekoppar vid bryggarna. Sätter igång värmeskåpen och tänder upp. 

Han tar ett sista varv runt borden innan han sticker in huvudet i köket och ropar ett snabbt hej då till Eva. 

“Isak!” 

Han vänder i dörren, ser henne stå med en färdig bricka i händerna och sträcka fram den mot honom med bedjande blick. 

“Pliiiis Isak, kan inte du åka upp med frukost till taksviten? Jag har så sjukt mycket att göra, Alexandra är sen och han ville ha frukost extra tidigt där uppe!”

Hur skulle han kunna säga nej till det? 

Även om han på ett sätt hoppas att han har tolkat det som hände i går kväll helt fel. 

Kan inte hjälpa att en del av honom önskar att Even ska öppna och kanske vara på lite dåligt humör, eller verka kall. Att det bara var en engångsgrej igår. Bara så han slipper fundera över om det verkligen var något mellan dem, och kunna återgå till jobbet. 

Men nej. 

När Even öppnar dörren är han baraxlad, invirad i täcket, med håret på ända. Ögonlocken ser tunga ut, nästan som att han fortfarande är sömndrucken, men han spricker upp i ett stort leende när han får syn på Isak. Och Isak kan inte hålla sig från att le tillbaka. 

För det här – när Even flyttar sig och låter honom komma in i hans svit, och när han står i bara täcket och Isak ser hans nakna ben och en bit av bröstet – det känns nästan intimt, som att han är på besök  _ hemma _ hos Even. 

“Jobbar du än?” frågar Even med morgonhes stämma. 

Rodnaden känns farligt nära på hans kinder. “Jag ska precis gå hem. Var bara någon som hade beställt extra tidig frukost.”

“Ja... jag ska iväg på ett möte.” Even ser nästan lite förlägen ut.

“Det är lugnt.” Isak sätter ner brickan på samma ställe som i går kväll och vänder sig om. Kan inte låta bli att låta blicken glida över Evens rufsiga hår, hans bara axlar. “Det är ju mitt jobb.”

En kort sekund är det nästan som att en skugga drar över Evens ansikte, men den försvinner lika fort som den kom. 

“Tur att de har sådana som dig här då,” säger Even och ler.

Kanske är det sömnbristen som gör att det ilar till lite i hans mage. Som gör att han känner sig lite ostadig på benen när Even lyfter armen för att kväva en gäspning och avslöjar några ljusbruna hårstrån som sticker ut ur hans armhåla. 

“Oj. Ursäkta,” säger Even och drar täcket lite tätare omkring sig. “Jag bara… jag har inte sovit så mycket som jag borde.”

Isak hinner inte tänka sig för innan han svarar. “Inte jag heller.” 

Even ser upp på honom och ler, och där är den  _ igen. _ Den där osynliga kraften när de tittar på varandra, som gör att Isak knappt kan se bort, som om Even är en magnet som drar i honom.

Plötsligt rycker Even till. “Just det! Mötet. Och… du måste ju vara jättetrött. Jag ska inte hålla kvar dig, du ska ju hem och sova.”

“Åh… det gör inget. Jag är ju ledig till ikväll, så jag hinner sova ordentligt.” Isak ler, vänder sig om och lyfter upp brickan från gårdagskvällen för att ta med den ner till köket.

När han lyfter blicken igen, ser han att Even fortfarande tittar på honom. “Jobbar du varje natt?”

“Ja. Nästan varje natt ända fram till jul.”

Even ler. “Då ses vi ikväll, kanske.”

“Kanske det.” Isak går ut i korridoren och dröjer ett ögonblick, vänder sig om mot Even. “Ha en bra dag.”

“Du också. Sov gott, Isak,” säger Even, och stänger dörren.

**08.12**

När Isak kommer hem till sitt airbnb går han rakt in på toaletten och borstar tänderna, sedan rakt in i sovrummet, och kollapsar på sängen. 

Han borde verkligen sova, men han kan inte motstå att ta upp laptopen i knäet och öppna den innan han kryper ner under täcket.

Öppnar en ny flik, går rakt till Google.  _ Even Bech Næsheim.  _ Sidan fylls av träffar direkt, och han vet egentligen inte varför han blir förvånad. Någon som har råd med taksviten en hel månad borde ju nästan vara allmänt känd. 

Första träffen är en artikel ur Dagens Næringsliv från förra våren.  _ Den nya norska exportsuccén.  _ Om produktionsbolag som flyttat till Hollywood. Och längst ner, om dem som spås bli nästa framgångssaga, med en bild på Even som ler mot kameran. I vit skjorta, slips, håret kammat åt sidan. Inte sådär rufsigt och ostyrigt som i morse.  _ Hans eget produktionsbolag EBN Produksjon har gett oss succéer som “Gutter” och “Den eneste sommeren”. Och i den här takten är det bara en tidsfråga innan Even Bech Næsheim erövrar resten av världen. _

Artikeln är från i mars förra året. Ett och ett halvt år sedan. 

Så Even är i alla fall fortfarande kvar i Norge.

Undrar om han kommer att vilja ha en macka i kväll också. Om han kommer att vilja ha extra tidig frukost någon mer gång. Om han i så fall kommer att öppna dörren iförd bara ett täcke. Om han kommer att be Isak att komma in och sätta sig igen. Om han –

Han tittar resolut ner på datorn igen. Hur många gånger ska han behöva säga åt sig själv att skärpa sig. 

Inte för att det stoppar honom från att växla över till sidan med bildträffar.

Hela sidan är fylld med bilder på Even. De flesta verkar vara från olika branschgalor, med Even och andra människor uppklädda. 

Om han tyckte Even var snygg invirad i ett tjockt täcke, eller i en slarvigt knäppt skjorta, är det inget mot Even i kostym. Mörk kostym, fluga, vit skjorta, blicken rakt in i kameran och ögonen så intensivt blå att det nästan känns som att de strålar ut genom skärmen. 

Sedan lägger han märke till ytterligare en detalj. 

Åtminstone på hälften av bilderna står Even med armen om samma blonda tjej. Lång. Brett leende. Mjukt, halvkort hår, örhängen. Snygg.

Isaks hjärta sjunker lite i bröstet. Såklart. Han klickar inte på någon av bilderna.

Växlar över till fliken med artikelträffar istället, men har plötsligt inte lust att läsa mer.

Han borde verkligen sova nu.

Till slut slår han ihop datorn och lägger den ifrån sig, men trots att han varit vaken nästan hela natten är det svårt att komma till ro. Han vänder och vrider sig i sängen, försöker hitta en bekväm position att sova i, men misslyckas gång på gång. Hela tiden är det något som är fel. Ett hårstrå som kittlar honom på kinden. En bit av lakanet som korvar sig under låret. En pust av kall luft som smyger sig in under en glipa i täcket.

Han tänker tillbaka på sin och Mahdis konversation härom dagen. Om bargästen som väntade på Mahdi efter stängning. Tänk om Even skulle göra det, liksom. Det skulle han ju aldrig. Men om.

Om han nu ens bryr sig om killar på det sättet. 

Han gnuggar handflatorna mot ögonen. 

Till slut somnar han, invirad i täcket, med datorn hopslagen på nattduksbordet. 


	5. 5 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stort tack för alla era kommentarer – vi är så glada att ni vill fortsätta läsa! <3

**20.55**

Det första Isak ser när han kommer in i lobbyn är Magnus som står och lutar sig över receptionsdisken. Vilde sitter i kontorsstolen på andra sidan, med huvudet vänt upp mot honom, och ler med hela ansiktet. Ingen av dem ser Isak.

Vilde ler ofta. Men det här leendet som hon visar Magnus nu, när ingen annan ser, är något Isak inte sett förut. Hennes kinder är inte lika spetsiga, och ögonen lite smalare, mindre uppspärrade. Isak stannar mitt i steget, står kvar i dörröppningen utan att riktigt veta om han ska fortsätta in i lobbyn, eller tyst gå därifrån

Magnus böjer sig ännu längre fram, lyfter ena handen och stryker över Vildes kind, och hon slår ner blicken. Isak backar försiktigt runt hörnet, tacksam för att heltäckningsmattan sväljer ljudet av hans steg.

Han passar på att plocka ihop lite tidningar som ligger utspridda bland fåtöljerna i baren, tills Vilde och Magnus passerar förbi, hand i hand.

“Hejdå Isak!” ropar Vilde, med sitt allra största leende. Magnus lyfter hakan i hälsning, och Isak vinkar tillbaka.

Han tar svängen förbi sitt skåp och hämtar kursböckerna. Sätter sig bakom receptionsdisken och försöker försjunka i _Aquatic Geomicrobiology_ utan att lyckas.

Försöker att inte vänta på att telefonen ska ringa. Att inte tänka på att Even kanske kommer att ringa och be om hjälp med något. Kanske en extra kudde. Eller en smörgås till.

När han läst samma stycke säkert tio gånger utan att ha uppfattat mer än några enstaka ord, reser han sig för att se om det finns några fler tidningar att samla in i baren. Några kvarglömda kläder på klädhängarna, eller kvarlämnade ölglas i lobbyn.

Men allt är irriterande välordnat.

Det slutar med att han plockar ur hela hyllan med vattenflaskor, vanity kits, Oslo-guider och annat småplock i receptionen.

Han dammar och torkar ur noggrant, och sätter sedan tillbaka allting i prydliga rader. Han plockar bort allt från receptionsdisken också, vet att han sett en flaska polermedel i städskrubben längre ner i korridoren. Springer snabbt dit, och när han återvänder har han både trasor, polermedel för trä och en flaska mässingputs i famnen.

Inga missade samtal på displayen.

Han stryker ut den vita, naftaluktande vätskan i ett jämt lager över disken. Det blir matt och flammigt, men sedan, när han polerar med en torr trasa, blir disken blank, med jämn yta, Drar handen över det mörka träet. Det är kallt och slätt. Svalt.

När telefonen till slut ringer är Isak nästan klar med mässingsräcket som omgärdar disken, och han är så inne i sitt arbete att signalen får honom att rycka till. En koll på displayen och så en djup utandning. Taksviten.

Han harklar sig innan han svarar.

“Du har kommit till receptionen, vad kan jag hjälpa till med? Det är Isak,” lägger han till innan Even hinner säga något. Hur kan han ens glömma att presentera sig?

“Hej Isak. Det är Even.” Rösten lika djup och behaglig som han minns den.

“Hej.” Undrar hur Even ser ut just nu. Om hans skjorta är skrynklig, som efter en lång arbetsdag. Kanske lite uppknäppt, som igår. Han biter sig i läppen. “Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?”

“Får jag beställa en sån där smörgås av dig igen? Med äggröra?”

Han kan inte hjälpa att hjärtat bultar snabbare i bröstet. _Av en macka._ “Eh – ja, visst. Det kan jag fixa.”

“Vad bra. Den var väldigt god.”

“Åh. Säkert? Då kommer jag upp med den. Strax.”

“Tack, Isak.” Ett klick i andra ändan, och Isak blir stående med luren i handen.

_Den var väldigt god._

Det är väl inte så konstigt att han blir glad att en gäst tycker om det han lagat? Att han är bra på sitt jobb, även om det bara är ett tillfälligt sådant?

Han går ut i köket och tar fram stekpannan. Tar ägg och grädde ur kylen, och vispar ihop det i en skål. Lite salt och peppar. Sätter två brödskivor i rosten. Egentligen, när han tänker på saken, kanske han borde äta något själv. Inte för att han känner han sig speciellt hungrig, men…

Nåväl. Gästerna går ju alltid först. Han kan lämna äggen framme, så gör han sig en macka sen när han kommer ner igen.

Han häller i äggröran i stekpannan och rör omsorgsfullt, vill få till samma krämiga konsistens som när hans mamma gjorde den. Så länge hon fortfarande orkade.

Han drar av stekpannan och lägger röran i en skål. Det blir ju egentligen godare om Even får lägga på den själv, så att det rostade brödet inte blir svampigt. I kylen hittar han rökt skinka och lite sallad som han lägger på ett fat. Gurka och tomat, några strimlor paprika och så något sirligt grönt, ärtskott? Ett sista drag med pepparkvarnen.

Han tänker på sina första månader i kollektivet. När han i princip levde på snabbnudlar tills Noora förbarmade sig över honom och lärde honom grunderna. Eskild var också med när de lagade mat ihop, fast han pratade nog mest. Och smakade av.

Nu skulle han nog påstå att han är hyfsat van att laga mat, även om han kanske inte platsar i ett restaurangkök.

Skulle Even förresten ha något att dricka? Det kanske vore oproffsigt att ringa upp och fråga. Han har ju redan den där hipsterölen däruppe. Lite juice kanske? Han ställer en flaska äppeljuice och en flaska apelsinjuice på brickan också, så Even kan välja det han gillar bäst. Servett och bestick, en sista koll att så allt ser prydligt ut.

Sedan tar han hissen upp.

Even öppnar dörren direkt. Han måste vara hungrig, har säkert stått innanför dörren och väntat på maten. Precis som på en av bilderna som Isak googlade fram igår, är han klädd i svarta jeans och en vit skjorta som han rullat upp ärmarna på.

“Hej Isak. Kom in.” Even flyttar sig för att släppa in honom, men står ändå kvar så nära dörröppningen att Isak känner en svag parfymdoft när han går in i rummet med den stora brickan i händerna. Han ställer ner den på bordet, precis som häromdagen, och ser upp på Even som följt efter honom.

“Blir det bra här?”

Even sätter händerna i jeansfickorna och ler vänligt, men lite trött. “Perfekt. Tack.”

“Jag visste inte om du ville ha något att dricka till, så jag tog med lite juice.” Han ser snabbt upp på Even, som står lutad mot en fåtölj och tittar på honom.

Even sätter en hand mot fåtöljens rygg. “Tack. Så… är det du som fixar alla beställningarna här, eller?”

“Ja, alltså, på natten är det ju bara jag här. Så ikväll får du en _Isak special_ igen.” Han lyfter på clochen. “Jag hoppas det är okej, för om du vill att jag ska pochera ägg så skulle du nog hinna checka ut innan de gick att äta.”

Even skrattar. “Isak special alltså? Tack.” Han lyfter handen från fåtöljen och lägger den på Isaks axel. “Alltså, även om din äggröra egentligen är mycket godare, så skulle jag kunna lära dig att pochera ägg. Om du vill.”

En ofrivillig mental bild av Even i Isaks eget kök, stående bakom honom vid spisen, med handen på hans axel, dyker plötsligt upp framför hans ögon. Han drar efter andan. “Okej.”

“Okej?” Even trycker till lite om hans axel innan han släpper den. Värmen från hans hand strålar kvar, ner i bröstet, och Isak måste se ner, hitta något att säga innan det blir pinsamt tyst.

Han harklar sig. “Så… gillar du att laga mat, alltså?”

“Ja, jag gillar det. Tycker det är avslappnande, på något vis.” Even ler igen. “Det är väl egentligen det som är tråkigast med att bo på hotell så här. Att man inte får laga mat.”

“Köket är ju i och för sig tomt på nätterna.” Isak vet inte var den plötsliga djärvheten kommer från. Som att hans mun pratar utan förbindelse med hjärnan. “Och du ska väl lära mig att pochera ägg?”

“Ja?” Even sträcker fram handen. Isak tar den. De blir stående så, hand i hand, i en sekund som känns som en evighet.

Tills telefonen ringer.

Isak tänker släppa taget, han gör verkligen det, och han skulle kanske kunna dra bort sin hand, men det är nästan som att han fastnat, som att en magnetisk kraft håller honom kvar. Han ser ner på deras händer.

Det går en, två, tre signaler till.

Isak biter ihop och drar bort handen, greppar telefonen ur fickan och vänder sig om.

“H-hallå? Eller, jag menar, Isak i receptionen?”

En gäst på andra våningen som vill ha tandborste och tandkräm. Even står bakom honom under hela samtalet, och när Isak vänder sig om står han fortfarande kvar.

“Måste du gå?” Om Isak inte visste bättre, skulle han nästan tro att Even såg besviken ut.

Han stoppar telefonen i byxfickan. “Jag har fler gäster att ta hand om, vet du.”

“Jag ringer dig sen, då.” Even ler igen, lite snett, och sneglar på brickan. “Någon måste ju komma och plocka undan disken.”

Isaks mage gungar, letar efter ett fäste. Han biter sig i insidan av kinden. “Okej.”

**02.47**

Efter att ha hämtat ett tandborstkit i receptionen och lämnat det till gästen på plan 2, sätter han sig bakom receptionsdisken igen. Han försöker, återigen, intensivt att inte vänta på att Even ska ringa. Inte rycka till varje gång han tycker sig höra ett ljud från disken, eller vid någon rörelse utanför fönstret.

Hade han på allvar föreslagit att Even skulle lära honom att pochera ägg? I restaurangens kök?

Och Even hade sagt ja. Kanske ville han inte vara ohövlig. Eller så menade han det.

Isak kan fortfarande känna Evens hand i sin; stor, varm. Fast i handslaget. De långa, smala fingrarna, ådrorna på handryggen. Underarmarnas bleka hud som såg så len ut. Några spridda, ljusa hårstrån som pekade åt fel håll, upp mot armbågen.

När klockan är tre har han spelat deras samtal så många gånger i huvudet att han inte längre är riktigt säker på vad de verkligen sa. Visst hade Even hade sagt att han skulle ringa när han ville ha disken hämtad?

Nu har det har gått flera timmar. Borde han ringa upp och fråga? Eller bara åka upp?

Han drar handflatorna över ögonen. _Inbilla dig inte._ Even sover säkert.

Och det borde han verkligen också göra.


	6. 6 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herregud, redan 6:e kapitlet - vi är en fjärdedel in i ficen, hörrni!  
> Vi blir så otroligt glada för era kommentarer, för att ni läser och hänger med! Tack! <3

**13.24**

Han stupar i säng när han kommer hem. 

Vaknar nästan ännu tröttare några timmar senare. Det är varmt och skönt under täcket. Sängen är mjuk, och han får inte mer lust att gå upp när han tittar ut genom fönstret. Ännu en dag med grått väder och snöblandat regn, och det bleka dagsljuset når inte ens ända in i hörnen på lägenheten. Han drar täcket över sig och blir liggande en stund i något slags gränsland mellan sömn och vakenhet. Orkar inte riktigt gå upp.

Han borde springa ner till tvättstugan, har alldeles för mycket smutstvätt liggande. Med uniform på jobbet måste han inte tvätta särskilt ofta, men förra tvättiden missade han och nu börjar underkläderna ta slut. 

Han ser sig runt i sovrummet, det är i princip bara sängen som får plats här. Lägenheten är inte så stor, bara fyrtio kvadrat, men ljus. Soffa, matbord och ett litet kök. Badrummet är trångt, men välskött och fräscht. Högst upp i ett hus utan hiss, förhållandevis billig, och så går det fort att ta sig till jobbet med spårvagnen, linje 13 raka vägen. Tjejen som han hyr den av skulle backpacka i Asien ända till mitten av januari, så just nu är den hans hem. I alla fall i en dryg månad till.

Han har ändå faktiskt saknat sin stad, på sätt och vis.

Han sträcker sig efter telefonen och scrollar snabbt igenom VG:s förstasida, men fastnar inte för någon av rubrikerna. Allt handlar ändå bara om jul och julklappar och julmat. Han stänger ner appen. 

Försöker komma ihåg när han senast såg fram emot att fira jul, men kan faktiskt inte riktigt minnas.

Undrar vad Lea kommer att få i julklapp i år. Om hon fortfarande spelar Civilization 5 som han gav henne senast de firade ihop. Eller om hon tycker att det har blivit töntigt nu. 

Kanske borde han skicka ett sms till Jonas ändå. 

**20.59**

Han hinner nätt och jämnt logga in på jobbet innan han hör Vilde ropa på honom utifrån receptionen. Hon låter ivrig, använder sin extra ljusa röst, och Isak tar ett djupt andetag innan han går ut från kontoret.

“Så bra att du är här Isak, det är massor att göra!” Hennes leende är skinande brett. “Vi är nästan fullbelagda ikväll!”

“Ja?” Han ler lite försiktigt tillbaka. “Var det något särskilt du ville, eller...?” 

“Nej.” Hon ler igen, svänger med det blonda håret, innan hon ser upp på honom och ögonen plötsligt vidgas. “Jo, just det! Han i taksviten ringde efter dig, men då hade ju inte du börjat än, så jag frågade förstås om jag kunde hjälpa till istället, tänkte ifall det var något som saknades, och du ska ju inte behöva springa benen av dig på nätterna, liksom...” 

Pulsen ökar.  _ Fan _ . 

“Ja, okej... löste det sig?” Han gör sitt bästa för att låta likgiltig.

“Nej, han sade inte vad han ville... men han kom ner med ett meddelande till dig.” Vilde vänder sig om, drar ut en låda under receptionsdisken och gräver fram en papperslapp. “Här!”

Han sträcker tveksamt fram handen. Till  _ honom?  _ Personligen, liksom?

“Hallå – ursäkta?” 

Isak vänder sig om. På andra sidan receptionsdisken står två medelålders kvinnor med irriterade blickar. Hur länge har de stått där? 

“Åh, hej!” Vilde vänder sig mot dem, leendet om möjligt ännu bredare, och Isak tar ett par steg bakåt, tillbaka in på kontoret. Inser plötsligt hur svettig handen som kramar hårt kring lappen är.

Han tittar bort mot Vilde, som fortfarande står upptagen med gästerna. Snabbt vänder han sig om och vecklar upp lappen med lätt darrande händer. 

Det är en teckning. Två rutor. I den vänstra: en serietidningsaktig figur med ledsen min, i skrynklig skjorta och vågigt hår, som håller i en tom tallrik. I den högra: samma figur, fast med glad mun, och nu ligger en smörgås på tallriken. Isak vet inte om de små fyrkanterna som Even tecknat på tallriken ska föreställa någon slags äggröra, men teckningen får honom att le. Vem skickar ens lappar längre?

Vilde är ensam igen när han kommer ut till receptionsdisken. 

”Nå? Vad ville han?” Ett förväntansfullt leende strålar över hela hennes ansikte.

”Nej, alltså.” Hur ska han slingra sig undan det här? ”Du vet ju hur gästerna i taksviten kan vara. Lite… krävande.”

Vilde himlar med ögonen. ” _ Gud  _ ja. Kommer du ihåg att jag berättade om den där franska skådespelerskan som bodde där i två månader? Som ville att Eva skulle komma upp med frukost till henne personligen  _ hela tiden.  _ Och jag brukade jobba nätter då, och hon ringde jämt och skulle ha smörgåsar klockan två på natten. Så sjukt jobbig alltså. Förväntade sig typ någon slags hushållerska!” 

Isak känner kinderna bli varma. Är det inte precis det Even har gjort? Ringt om smörgåsar om natten och bett om extra tidig frukost?

Han slår ner blicken, harklar sig. ”Ja, precis. Sjukt störande.”

**22.14**

Ett stort sällskap har tagit plats i baren, och Mahdi blandar drinkar på löpande band. 

Telefonen är tyst, så Isak fördriver tiden med att bära ut drinkarna till borden. Gästerna skrattar högljutt. Som om det inte räckte med Frank Sinatra-skivan som går om och om igen.

Själva baren ligger i ena änden av restaurangen, och liknar ett väldigt stort, lyxigt vardagsrum med levande ljus, en öppen spis, och den för årstiden obligatoriska julgranen. Mjuka soffor och låga bord. De stora julstjärnorna i papper som hänger i fönstren kastar ett dämpat, gult ljus över rummet. 

Isak tycker vanligtvis det är trevligt i baren också. När det inte är för mycket folk, är det rätt kul att prata med Mahdi en stund. 

Men ikväll vill han mest att alla ska gå upp till sina respektive rum och stanna där. Lappen som Even lämnade till honom bränner i hans ficka, och det kräver all viljestyrka för att inte ta upp den fram, studera den ingående. Igen. 

“Så, jag hörde att han uppe i taksviten är på dig?” säger Mahdi när de står bredvid varandra och putsar glas bakom bardisken. Han flinar lite, lyfter menande på ögonbrynen.

“Va?” Han svarar säkert alldeles för fort, med för hög röst. Det hettar i kinderna. “Oj, sorry. Vadå menar du?”

“Nej, Vilde sa att han hade ringt efter dig och så när du inte var där så kom han ner med en lapp. Är han jobbig eller?” 

Isak svär tyst över Vilde, givetvis har hon klarat att berätta om lappen för en massa andra också. På rekordtid, dessutom. Men hon lever ju på skvaller, så det här skulle han egentligen bara varit förberedd på. 

“Nejdå… det går bra, alltså. Han har bara ringt efter mat några gånger. Tror han jobbar mycket eller nåt.” Isak rycker på axlarna, som att det inte spelar någon roll.

“Ah, men ändå. Drygt att behöva laga mat mitt i natten eller?” Mahdi kollar på honom med lyfta ögonbryn, men Isak bara ler. 

“Du vet att det är mitt jobb, va? Laga mat på natten ifall någon vill det? Hämta kuddar och en extra öl?” 

“Fy fan, tänk om man hade nån som man bara kunde ringa efter och så kom de med en öl! Mahdi ler och skakar på huvudet. 

“Du får ta in på hotell då!” flinar Isak. 

Mahdi lyfter på ena ögonbrynet, tittar på honom. “Fast jag vill ju inte att du ska komma med öl åt mig, jag vill att det ska vara någon snygg!” 

Isak puttar till honom med axeln, och får ett brett leende till svar.

En blixtsnabb tanke drar genom huvudet. Att han inte skulle ha något emot att fixa en nattmacka åt Even ändå. 

Även om det inte var på betald arbetstid. 

Han stryker handen över fickan, känner att det prasslar lite under det vävda tyget. Lappen ligger kvar. 

**00.12**

Isak plockar de sista glasen från borden, går ut i köket och ställer ner dem i diskmaskinen. 

Putsar lite bestick för att få tiden att gå, och tar en sväng i restaurangen för att kolla att allt ser okej ut för frukosten i morgon bitti. 

Går ut till receptionen. Mahdi gick hem för någon timme sedan, och de sista bargästerna lämnade precis bordet i hörnet. Nu är det tyst och stilla, och gatorna utanför glittrar lite. Temperaturen måste ha sjunkit under kvällen. Julbelysningen ovanför gatan och i hotellets fönster reflekteras mot den mörka marken, och ger nästan en drömlik känsla. 

Det prasslar lite i fickan när han sätter sig i kontorsstolen bakom disken. Som på ren reflex ser han sig snabbt omkring så att ingen ser, innan han plockar upp lappen.

Vildes ord ringer i huvudet medan han stirrar ner på den.  _ Någon slags hushållerska. _

Han borde verkligen inte inbilla sig något. Men ritar man verkligen sådana här lappar till vilken nattportier som helst?

Kanske Even gör det. Han gör säkert hur många sådana lappar som helst på en dag – han jobbar ju hela tiden, verkar så full av idéer och kreativa infall. 

Han kanske skulle försöka ta reda på om någon av de andra som jobbar här fått något liknande? Han är ju trots allt inte på jobbet tjugofyra timmar om dygnet. Vem vet vad Even sysslar med på dagarna, om han inte är på jobbet. 

Kanske Eva åkt upp med frukostbrickan till honom flera gånger redan. Eva, med sitt långa glänsande hår och charmiga leende. Har hon fått se Even sömnig, insvept i täcket, med bara axlar och mjuk blick?

Han sätter handflatorna mot ögonen.

Plötsligt hör han steg komma runt hörnet. Snabbt får han tag i lappen och knycklar ner den i västfickan. 

När han ser upp igen, med bankande puls och ett avlägset sus i öronen, ser han rakt upp i ett runt, vänligt, skäggigt ansikte. En man i sextioårsåldern med ett ursäktande leende.

“Eh… välkommen. Kan jag hjälpa dig?” En halv sekund för sent lyckas han dra upp ansiktet i ett lika vänligt leende tillbaka.

Mannen nickar. “Ja – jag checkade in förut och ställde in min väska i bagagerummet. Kan du tänka dig att öppna?”

“Eh – javisst.” Isak fiskar upp nyckeln från en krok under disken. “Här borta.”

Mannen följer honom runt hörnet, och väntar medan Isak vrider om nyckeln i låset. 

Det står flera kabinväskor på och under hyllorna, och mannen går fram och tillbaka och drar ut dem, som att han inte kan bestämma sig.

“Ursäkta,” säger han och skakar på huvudet. “Det är min frus egentligen… jag tror det är den här, men är det ok om jag öppnar och kollar?”

Isak drar ett djupt andetag samtidigt som han inser att han lämnade jourtelefonen på disken. Hör han den ända hit bort?

“Eh, javisst. Öppna du.” Han har ingen aning om ifall det verkligen är okej, men plötsligt kryper det i hela kroppen. Tänk om han inte hör telefonen.

Han vill nästan dunka huvudet i dörrposten när han inser att hans första tanke inte var att han kunde missa ett samtal från en gäst. 

Nej, det enda han är orolig för är – förstås – att missa ett samtal från Even.

Han skiftar vikten mellan hälarna och tårna, gungar fram och tillbaka, försöker att inte låta sin otålighet märkas alltför mycket.

“Ah, den här är det!” Mannen drar nöjd ihop dragkedjan på en av kabinväskorna, vänder sig mot Isak och ler. “Tack för hjälpen.”

Isak nickar, biter sig i läppen. “Det var så lite så.”

Så fort mannen gått ut ur rummet och försvunnit runt hörnet med sin väska, nästan drämmer han igen dörren och vrider runt nyckeln så fort han kan. Fastnar halvvägs för att händerna darrar, och han får stå och krångla säkert tjugo sekunder extra för att få loss den.

Med bankande hjärta och svettiga handflator kastar han sig runt hörnet och fram mot disken.

Jourtelefonen ligger kvar där han lämnade den, under den lilla hyllan på disken, och displayen lyser upp när han trycker på låsknappen.

Fullt batteri. 

Inga missade samtal.

Han suckar. Har han precis stått där och skaffat sig ett halvt magsår över något som inte ens hänt? 

Som säkert inte kommer att hända.

Hur troligt är det liksom att Even sitter ensam uppe på sitt rum och är hungrig varje kväll? På en jäkla smörgås? 

Han har liksom annat att göra. Det är ju därför han ens bor här.

Isak gnuggar sig i ögonen, rullar axlarna bakåt några gånger. Går till kontoret och hämtar några kursböcker, han kan lika gärna läsa när han ändå sitter här.  _ Particle sources in stratified Nordic coastal seas.  _ Okej. 

Han suckar, ännu djupare den här gången, och tar av korken på överstrykningspennan för att sätta igång. 


	7. 7 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsatt stort tack för all fin respons, vi blir så glada <3

**20.12**

Även om Isak inte har bott i den här lägenheten mer än ett par veckor, vågar han nog lova att den nog aldrig har varit så här fräsch och städad. Någonsin.

Den rena tvätten är inlagd i garderoberna. Rena, manglade lakan i sängen. Han har till och med hunnit handla. En hel del basvaror som saknades, några storpack köttfärs som han delat upp och frusit ner.

Men han har bara inte kunnat sitta still på hela dagen.

TIll slut, efter två timmars pluggande i går kväll, hade Even ringt och beställt en macka av honom igen. “Samma som vanligt.”

Tur att det bara var över telefon, så att Even inte kunnat se honom rodna. Rodna åt att han och Even hade något som var _som vanligt,_ en rutin.

Nästa sekund hade han sagt åt sig själv på skarpen.

Att han trots allt är den enda Even kan vända sig till om han är hungrig på kvällen. Att han haft en rutin med en gammal tant för en vecka sedan också, eftersom hon ringt och frågat om hur tv:n fungerade varenda kväll.

Men de tankarna hade varit svåra att hålla fast vid när Even hade öppnat dörren. När han stått där och bara sett så genuint glad ut över att se Isak.

Och ännu svårare hade det varit när han sagt Isaks namn _igen_ när han tackat för smörgåsen. När han lagt handen på Isaks axel, en tyngd som han nästan fortfarande kan känna avtrycket av.

Sen hade han frågat om Isak kunde komma med en smörgås nästa kväll igen.

_Som vanligt._

Nog för att han haft några ströjobb tidigare, men han kan inte minnas att han sett fram emot någon arbetsuppgift som han gör nu.

Even hade velat ha hjälp med några saker i går kväll också. Hade sagt att han verkligen uppskattat Isaks input kring musiken. Sedan hade han frågat om Isak kunde tänka sig att hjälpa honom en gång till. Hade nästan sett lite blyg ut, som att det var för mycket att begära.

Isak hade inte ens hunnit tänka efter innan han tackat ja, och direkt undrat om han varit för snabb. För ivrig.

Tyvärr – eller tack och lov – hade telefonen ringt igen innan han hann fråga Even vad det var han ville ha hjälp med.

Och Isak hade fått springa ner och hämta två äppeljuice till en gäst på våning tre istället. Efter det hade några sena incheckningar på rad kommit, och sedan hade klockan varit för mycket för att han skulle våga störa Even igen.

Han drar sin vinröda halsduk några varv om halsen och låser dörren.

Det märks att det är fredag. Fler människor än vanligt är ute när han går mot hållplatsen. De flesta ser glada ut, många är uppklädda. Kanske på väg till någon julkonsert.

På spårvagnen faller hans blick på två kvinnor som står tätt ihop, håller i samma stång. De ser bara på varandra, och han sneglar på deras sammanflätade fingrar. En glänsande guldring syns på ett ringfinger, och de pratar tyst med varandra.

Isak måste slå ner blicken lite. Han känner sig nästan hungrig på något vis. Håller hårt om stången där han står, fäster blicken på golvet istället. Våta rännilar av slask mellan de små gruskornen från gatan som följt med in i spårvagnen. Ett uppblött kvitto som någon tappat och som nu är söndertrampat.

Det enda som går att urskilja är att det står Kaffebrenneriet högst upp, och han kommer på att han fortfarande inte messat Jonas.

**20.47**

Väl på jobbet passar han på att stryka några extra skjortor och hänga in i sitt skåp. Borstar av de svarta skorna. Tar på lite av parfymen han har i skåpet. Håret börjar bli väl långt nu, lockarna gör som de vill. Han borde nog gå till frisören. Försöker sig på sin vanliga sidbena, men ger upp efter en stund. Rättar till slipsknuten istället och tar hissen upp till receptionen.

Efter några timmars pluggande och småärenden – timmar som känns som mindre evigheter – stänger baren, och lobbyn blir äntligen tom.

Isak tvingar sig själv att inte titta på klockan igen. Han vet att den inte är mer än strax innan tolv, och han ska inte vara hos Even förrän halv ett, det bestämde de igår – så det är ingen idé att gå in i köket än.

Lobbyn är i ordning, alla papper i receptionen ligger på plats, tidningarna är sorterade och baren städad.

Han tar upp lappen ur fickan igen. Den har legat i fickan sedan han fick den, och varken Even eller han nämnde den i går kväll.

En del av honom önskar att han vågat fråga vad den betyder.

Vid fem över tolv tar han jourtelefonen med sig och går ut till köket. 

Han gör smörgåsen så långsamt han kan, torkar av bänkar och diskar under tiden. Intalar sig att allt är som vanligt, att han alltid försöker få tiden att gå på nätterna. Han har räknat ner timmarna tills frukostpersonalen kommer många gånger tidigare.

Klockan två minuter i halv ett tar han hissen upp med brickan, och Even öppnar som vanligt på första knackningen.

Ler brett när hans blick möter Isaks.

“Dig kan man lita på,” säger han innan han tar ett steg bakåt så att Isak kan gå in.

Isaks mage gör en märklig sväng, som om den försöker knyta in sig i sig själv.

Sviten är, precis som vanligt, ganska stökig. Som om Even håller på med hundra saker samtidigt. Men på ett sätt ser det nästan hemtrevligt ut. Som om någon faktiskt bor här, inte bara hyr rummet i några veckor.

Han dukar upp på matsalsbordet, precis som de andra kvällarna, och ställer sig vid sidan, men vänder inte tillbaka mot dörren med en gång. Kan inte låta bli att undra om Even fortfarande vill ha hans hjälp. Om de ska fortsätta där de blev avbrutna igår.

“Är det två rostade brödskivor som vanligt?” frågar Even plötsligt.

“Eh – ja?”

“Vill du dela? Jag tänkte om du fortfarande har lust att hjälpa mig, så kanske du kan stanna en stund.” Even ser upp, och plötsligt finns det ett osäkert drag över hans stora, blåa ögon.

“Ja – okej.” Isak släpper honom inte med blicken. “Vad ska jag göra?”

“Sätt dig.” Even gestikulerar åt Isak att sätta sig vid bordet. Går bort till minibaren och återvänder med två flaskor mineralvatten. “Så... ta för dig av maten du har lagat,” säger han och skrattar förläget.

Isak är faktiskt hungrig. Brukar bli det runt den här tiden på natten.

Det är nästan som att Even visste det.

Men han brukar ju äta personalmaten som köket fixar och ställer in i kylen – han har aldrig ätit tillsammans med en gäst förut.

Han plockar upp den ena brödskivan, lägger lite äggröra på ett hörn.

Even sträcker sig efter ett block längre bort på bordet, bläddrar lite, tar fram ett blankt blad.

“Jo, jag sitter fast lite med karaktärerna. Jag vill att de ska vara trovärdiga... komplexa. Så jag tänkte försöka prata med olika personer som verkar intressanta, för att liksom bygga på dem.”

Isak nickar. Tar ett lite för stort bett av smörgåsen.

“Så, jag tänkte om jag fick fråga dig lite saker, och så vill jag att du ska försöka svara som den Isak som du var när du gick på gymnasiet. Om det är okej?”

“Oj. Ja, det går väl bra.” Han försöker tänka tillbaka på Isak för sex-sju år sedan, på var han befann sig då. Inte bara angenäma minnen, men han får väl sålla.

Even ler mot honom. “Jag kommer verkligen inte döma dig efter vad gymnasie-Isak hade för smak och åsikter alltså. Själv hade jag jeansjacka årets alla dagar, till exempel, det tyckte jag var coolt.” Han skakar på huvudet innan han ser upp igen. “Vad brukade du ha på dig?”

“Eh, min stil har nog inte ändrats jättemycket sedan gymnasiet, tyvärr.” Han rodnar lite. “Vanliga kläder, typ jeans och luvtröja. Nån rutig skjorta. Då hade jag nästan alltid keps också. Och så lånade vi ganska mycket kläder av varandra, min kompis Jonas och jag. Fast han hade mer, sådär, skejt-stil.”

Even nickar när Isak pratar, antecknar och ler lite. “Så... keps alltså?”

Isak ler lite snett och nickar.

“Det skulle jag velat se.” Så får Isak ett sånt där stort leende igen, ett sånt som känns i magen, som möblerar om honom inuti och får honom att pressa händerna mot bordet lite hårdare, så han inte svävar iväg.

Even sätter pennan mot hakan. “Bodde du här i Oslo?”

“Eh, ja. Jag bodde i kollektiv. Med några kompisar.”

“Aha. Hade du föräldrarna långt bort, eller?”

Isak andas in djupt. “Nej, de bodde – eller bor, pappa i alla fall – här i Oslo också. Men, alltså – hemma var det... inte så bra.”

“Åh. Vad tråkigt att höra.” Even ser uppriktigt ledsen ut.

Isak nickar, harklar sig. “Ja. Men det var... bra i kollektivet, alltså. Så det gick fint.”

Even ser på honom igen, inte med medlidande, mer med nyfikenhet. Så han berättar lite mer, om Eskild, Noora och Linn. Om söndagarna i skejtparken, kvällarna framför FIFA, sexan han lyckades kämpa sig till i biologi. Even antecknar och flikar in små frågor under tiden.

“Något annat du kommer att tänka på, sådär spontant? Några andra minnen från gymnasiet. Bra eller dåliga, vad du vill. Jag behöver båda.” Even ler snett och ser forskande på honom.

“Jag vet inte riktigt. Det –”

Isak på gymnasiet hade stannat där. Inte berättat mer om det som länge var hans mörkaste hemlighet. Men, som han egentligen bestämt sig för att han är färdig med att skämmas över nu.

Det betyder inte att det är lätt att säga det.

Men Even är tyst, väntar in honom, låter honom tänka.

Och det kanske är därför han till slut säger det.

“Det jag minns starkast är liksom – jag var kär i min bästa kompis nästan hela gymnasiet. En kille.” Han rodnar igen.

Even tittar upp på honom, uppmärksamt, forskande, lägger ner pennan. “Hur gick det?”

“Nä, jag sa aldrig något.” Han tittar ner i bordet.

Det blir tyst. En sekund som känns som en evighet, innan han ser upp på Even igen.

Stämningen är tjock som dimma. _Fuck._ Han borde inte sagt något.

Even fingrar på ett hörn på pappret och flackar med blicken åt sidan, innan han vrider lite på sig. Låter tungspetsen fara över tänderna, som om han överväger att säga något.

Isak är nästan på väg att resa sig ur stolen när Even till slut bryter tystnaden.

“Jag försökte kyssa min bästa kompis på gymnasiet.” Han ser på Isak, blicken som en blå magnet. ”Också en kille. Men det blev inget bra.”

Isak fastnar mitt i rörelsen, kommer inte en centimeter längre. Det kniper i magen.

Even öppnar munnen, som för att säga något mer.

I samma sekund skär en gäll signal genom tystnaden. Jourtelefonen.

Even ser hastigt upp på Isak, innan han börjar samla ihop pappren som ligger på bordet. Drar handen genom håret igen.

Och Isak har inget annat val än att svara.

“Hallå – Isak i receptionen?”

En dansk, glättig röst i alldeles för hög volym förklarar att de väntat _i en eeevighed_ nere i receptionen, när kommer det någon egentligen?

Med en blick på Even, som håller på att ordna pappren i en prydlig hög på bordet utan att se upp på Isak, reser han sig upp och backar ut genom dörren.

Snart är han på väg ner i hissen för att checka in det danska sällskapet. Med Evens ord ringande i huvudet.

_Också en kille._

_Men det blev inget bra._


	8. 8 december

**13.34**

Klockan är bara halv två, men han är lika trött som om den vore två på natten. Bara en halvtimmes orolig sömn blev det i morse, innan han vaknade utan att kunna somna om.

Nu ligger han i sängen igen och väntar tröstlöst på att hjärnan ska kunna varva ner. Att tankarna ska kunna sluta snurra tillräckligt länge för att få några timmar till.

Han pratade inte mer med Even igår. Gästerna som kom sent tog ett tag, och sedan visste han inte om han skulle ringa upp. Om Even var färdig med honom.

Och det känns liksom inte naturligt att ringa någon mitt i natten. Bara “hej, är allt bra, behöver du något?” klockan halv tre på morgonen.

Nej. Så funkar ju inte hans jobb.

Så han höll sig nere i receptionen. Och strax efter klockan sju gick han hem. Som vanligt.

I dag har han inte tänkt på Even alls. Inte när han vaknade efter bara en halvtimmes orolig sömn; han föreställde sig inte Even i taksvitens stora säng, de prassliga lakanen och de mjuka kuddarna, tänkte inte på varm hud och långa armar och stora händer och någon som tryckte sig mot honom, någon som var lika hård som han själv. Inte alls.

Inte heller i duschen där han stannade extra länge, lät det varma vattnet rinna längs kroppen och fylla badrummet med ånga, där han till slut slöt handen om sig själv och där fylliga läppar och vackra, klara ögon och markerade kindben inte alls fyllde hans huvud när han kom, hårdare och snabbare än på länge.

När han kokade ägg och rostade bröd till frukost tänkte han inte heller på maten han fixat till Even i natt, maten de delat på tillsammans med bra och dåliga minnen från gymnasiet.

Och det faktum att Even sa att han kysst sin bästa vän – en kille – var verkligen inte något som snurrade konstant i hans huvud. Inte alls något han har hunnit angripa från alla logiska och ologiska vinklar minst tio gånger om nu.

Vad fan betydde det? Ville han visa Isak att han förstod? Någon slags sympati?

Eller, tvärtom, markera för Isak att det inte skulle vara någon bra idé? Att han inte har något att hämta?

Men, om det är så – skulle han verkligen hållit tag i Isaks hand på det där sättet som han gjorde här om dagen?

Å andra sidan. Bilderna han såg när han googlade talade sitt tydliga språk. Om inte –

Han gnuggar handflatorna mot ögonen. Hur fan ska han veta det?

Och, om han inte får veta – hur _fan_ ska han lyckas sluta tänka på det?

Inte för första gången borrar han ner huvudet i kudden, som om han skulle kunna dämpa tankarna med syntetstoppning och ett blått örngott.

Han är så jävla fucked.

**21.04**

Det blir inte bättre på eftermiddagen. Han glömmer pastan på spisen så att den blir helt svampig och får koka ny. Häller maskindiskmedel istället för kaffepulver i bryggaren.

Letar efter plånboken i tjugo minuter innan han hittar den i rotsakslådan i kylskåpet, och missar spårvagnen till jobbet.

Får byta om snabbt – han hatar att stressa i omklädningsrummet – och tar hissen upp till receptionen några minuter för sent.

Vilde står framför receptionsdisken och skrapar otåligt med foten fram och tillbaka över heltäckningsmattan.

“Var har du varit?”

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Jag är –”, han blickar ner på sitt armbandsur, “ _fyra_ minuter sen, Vilde! Chilla lite, liksom!” Han vet inte var den plötsliga irritationen kommer från – hittills har han varit noga med att vara trevlig mot alla på jobbet. Att inte låta grinige Isak skina igenom för mycket. Men han har fasen stressat _hela dagen,_ och han har ingen aning om vad som väntar honom i kväll.

Om Even väntar på honom.

Vilde drar in hakan, spärrar upp ögonen mer än vanligt. “Du vet, det är faktiskt viktigt att komma i tid. En del av oss har kanske annat för sig än att jobba, någon som väntar på en där hemma!”

Isak känner sina ögon smalna. “Vad ska det betyda?”

“Åh, alltså – jag menade inte så, men –” Vilde tittar upp åt sidan, svänger med håret innan hon ler lite förläget. “Vi ska på dejt ikväll, okej?”

Isak tittar på henne. “Har inte ni varit ihop i typ… flera år?”

“Fem år, faktiskt.” Vilde ler igen, och det glimtar till i hennes ögon. “Men, alltså, ja – jag måste gå. Ser sminket bra ut?”

Isak rynkar pannan, rycker på axlarna. Får plötsligt lite dåligt samvete för att han fräste till. “Alltså, Vilde. Du är fin. Lovar.”

Förväntan i hennes blick går inte att ta miste på när hon plockar åt sig sin handväska från receptionsdisken. “Åh, tack.” Hon blinkar med långa ögonfransar mot Isak och lägger huvudet på sned. “Hoppas du får en bra natt!”

Isak ler lite snett. “Tack.”

När hon försvunnit bort mot personalhissen ser han till att ta upp jourtelefonen och lägga den i säkert förvar i fickan. Han behöver ingen upprepning av häromkvällen, liksom. Även om han så bara ska in bakom dörren till kontoret, får telefonen följa med från och med nu.

Plötsligt blir han irriterad på sig själv, på hela situationen. Att _han_ alltid ska gå här och vänta på att Even ska ringa.

Okej, det är ju i och för sig hans jobb, men han kan inte låta bli att fundera.

Det här han och Even har, vad det nu är – är det _bara_ jobb? Even har ju faktiskt verkat uppriktigt glad att se honom, mycket gladare än han kan minnas att någon annan gäst har varit.

Har Even inte haft handen lite extra länge på hans axel ett par gånger? Låtit blicken dröja vid hans, på samma sätt som att Isak tittat extra länge på honom?

Och den där lappen. Varken Even eller han har nämnt den med ett ord. Men ju mer han tänker på den, desto mer undrar han: är det verkligen något Even skulle ge till vem som helst?

Isak suckar, gnuggar sig i ögonen med händerna.

Plötsligt bestämmer han sig. Han ska fan ringa Even själv. Inte än, kanske – men i alla fall innan Even hinner ringa _honom_ och fråga om en smörgås.

Det kan bli en rolig grej. Deras grej. Att han vet precis vad Even vill ha. Det är väl ändå innanför ramarna?

Klockan elva. Då ska han ringa. Even har alltid ringt om en smörgås vid tolv.

Han sneglar på den stora klockan på väggen intill baren. Tjugo över nio.

En halvtimme senare är Isak övertygad om att någon måste ha mixtrat med klockan under dagen. Kan den ens _gå_ så här långsamt? Nästan på gränsen till baklänges.

Just som han himlar med ögonen för sig själv ser han en rörelse i ögonvrån. En ljus kappa som flyger i vinden utanför ingången, innan glasdörrarna glider isär.

Den blonda kvinnan som kliver in foajén med ett stressat, målmedvetet ansiktsuttryck ser bekant ut på något vis, utan att Isak klarar att placera henne.

Halvlångt, glansigt hår som faller i välformade vågor ner till käken. Ljusblå, vakna ögon under välplockade bryn. Fylliga läppar med rosa glans.

“Hej!” Hon ställer upp en papperspåse på receptionsdisken, och Isak känner igen logotypen från den indiska restaurangen som ligger ett kvarter bort. Doften av kryddor och naan-bröd fyller receptionen när hon börjar vira av sig sin beiga cashmeresjal, stryker en hand genom håret.

Isak försöker intensivt komma på vem hon är. Antagligen en kändis. “Kallt i kväll?”

“Ja, lite.” Hon ler kort, men ser snabbt allvarlig ut igen. “Jag ska upp till Even Bech Næsheim.”

Naturligtvis. Som om Even stod bredvid henne i detta nu, ser han det framför sig. Henne, på röda mattan. Framför reklamskyltar. På fester. Omfamnad av Evens arm, pressad tätt mot hans sida. Leende mot kamerorna.

Han måste ha stirrat en stund, för hon viftar plötsligt otåligt med handen. “Nå?”

“Eh – ursäkta. Väntar han dig…?”

“Ja, det gör han.” Hon himlar lite med ögonen. “Eller, alltså – jag har rumsnumret och allt, om jag bara hade haft batteri i mobilen. Men kan du släppa upp mig, eller? Det är lite bråttom.”

Det är väl egentligen uppenbart att de känner varandra, hon och Even, och Isak borde vara service-minded just nu – men det finns en annan aspekt av det här. Det hör, helt klart, till hans jobb att kolla så att inga objudna besökare tar sig upp till rummen. Speciellt när det gäller taksviten.

Inte för att han brukar vara den som är noggrann med regler till varje pris, men –

“Okej, vänta. Jag ska ringa upp.”

Kvinnan ler otåligt, trummar med fingrarna mot disken. “Ja, ja. Okej.”

Att se henne här, rakt framför sig, gör att det känns ännu värre att höra den oförställda glädjen i Evens röst när han svarar direkt efter första signalen.

“Isak.”

Det är precis som att Evens röst är intill hans öra. Som att han kan känna hans andedräkt mot kinden om han sluter ögonen. Han biter sig i läppen. “Du har en besökare.”

“Åh?” Even låter lätt förvirrad. “Vem då?”

En liten, småaktig del av honom triumferar djupt inne i bröstet.

“Hur var namnet?” Isak tittar upp.

Kvinnan suckar. “Sonja. Han vet vem jag är.”

Even måste ha hört hennes röst genom telefonen, för Isak hör honom andas ut. En sekunds paus. “Bara – skicka upp henne. Det är okej.”

“Okej.”

Han ser upp på Sonja. “Rum 510. Översta våningen.” Nickar mot hissen.

“Tack.” Hon ler kort, tar påsen med mat och går med långa, snabba steg mot den öppna hissdörren. Isak ser henne dra en hand genom håret framför spegeln, ser henne ta upp läppstiftet ur handväskan, innan dörrarna stängs.


	9. 9 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, nu är Sonja med i historien på riktigt också – hur ska det gå?  
> Fortsatt stort tack för att ni läser och lämnar så fina kommentarer! <3

**18.22**

Sonja stannade hela natten uppe hos Even.

Isak är säker, för han tillbringade timmarna fram till morgonen på stolen bakom receptionsdisken. Även om han hade velat sova, är han inte säker på att han skulle kunnat.

Och timmarna i sängen hemma i lägenheten bara släpar sig fram.

Rummet är för varmt, och kudden knölig och obekväm. När han vaknar strax efter klockan sex känns det ändå inte som att han sovit mer än ett par timmar. Det är kolmörkt utanför fönstret, och han har huvudvärk och en skavande känsla i kroppen. 

Bilderna på Even och Sonja på diverse premiärer har spelats upp som ett konstant bildspel i hans huvud hela natten och dagen. Even i mörka kostymer med smala byxor, välstrukna skjortor. Dyra klockor, håret bakåtkammat och blicken intensivt in i kameran. Sonja i glänsande långklänningar med djupa urringningar. Höga klackar och trendiga smycken, det blonda håret välformat. Diskret make up, blicken fäst på Even.

Han borde ha fattat.

**20.54**

När Isak kliver in på jobbet är det så mycket julstämning att han nästan vill skrika. Julmusiken fyller varje hörn av lobbyn, och Vilde står framför receptionsdisken med ett fång illröda tomteluvor i famnen.

“...inte såna där billiga, de här är av hög kvalitet, och matchar faktiskt vår uniform. Jag tror gästerna kommer att uppskatta det här. Det blir en fin gest inför julen, och resten av hotellet är så pyntat, vi i personalen måste också anstränga oss!” Hennes mungipor är som nedåtgående raka streck, och det finns inget skämtsamt i blicken hon borrar fast i Isak.

Han stirrar tillbaka. “Nej, Vilde. Jag sätter inte på mig nån luva. Och jag tror inte att gästerna blir gladare av att nån jävla tomte checkar in dem.”

Hennes haka faller ner lite, och munnen öppnas. Uppenbarligen är hon inte van att bli emotsagd. Inte så bryskt, i alla fall. Men ikväll orkar han bara inte. Det finns inget som lockar med att vara här just nu.

“Nu är ju du ensam på natten, så då går det väl kanske bra då.” Hon himlar med ögonen. “Men hade du jobbat på dagen tror jag faktiskt att du hade fått ha luvan. Eller glitter då, det är också ett alternativ.”

Hon lyfter på ögonbrynen lite medan hon rättar till luvan hon har på sig. Den fluffiga, vita tofsen ligger på axeln och _fine,_ de kanske ser exklusiva ut och Vilde passar i den, men Isak tänker fortfarande inte ha på sig någon jävla luva.

“Jo, det ska jag säga förresten! Even Bech Næsheim, han i taksviten –”

Med ens är Isaks sinnen skärpta igen. Even. Om det är någon som vet något, så är det Vilde.

“– han har bett att inga samtal ska kopplas vidare till hans rum. Samtal utifrån alltså.”

Isaks mage sjunker som en sten.

“Har han fortfarande besök?” Han försöker låta neutral på rösten. Som att det handlar om vilken gäst som helst. “Alltså, det kom en – en besökare sent igår. Inatt. Tänkte bara om...” Han viftar med handen som för att försöka få ämnet och fortsättningen på frågan att lösas upp i tomma intet.

Till ingen nytta. Vilde ler bredare än någonsin, och hennes ögon glittrar. “Nej, hon är fortfarande kvar, tror jag? _Jag_ har i alla fall inte sett någon gå ut därifrån. Men alltså, hon var _så snygg._ Var nere och hämtade kaffe förut, och _gud_ vilket snyggt par de måste vara. De passar verkligen ihop!” Hon slår samman händerna framför bröstet, tittar upp i taket med stjärnor i ögonen. “Jag tror hon heter Sonja? Så himla fint _namn_ också! Eller hur?”

Klumpen i magen och halsen bara växer.

* * *

Som tur är hinner han inte tänka så mycket mer under kvällen. Det är fullt i restaurangen och Mahdi sliter med att hålla kunderna i baren nöjda. Isak hjälper till. Serverar, dukar av, plockar glas. Småpratar med gäster och hoppas att hans leende är övertygande nog.

Mahdi och han hinner knappt byta två ord som inte har med gäster eller alkoholhaltiga drycker att göra, och det kanske också är lika bra.

Han har precis lagt ut lapparna med morgondagens frukostbeställningar i köket och satt sig ner bakom receptionsdisken för att läsa nyheterna på datorn när telefonen ringer.

Han tar upp luren utan att släppa datorn med blicken. “Receptionen. Isak.” Han hör själv att han inte låter så vänlig som han borde.

Först är det bara tyst. Han hinner tänka att det nog är någon som ringt fel, och är på väg att lägga på när han hör ett djupt andetag i andra änden. “Isak?”

Han biter sig i läppen, sluter ögonen. Påminner sig själv om var han är, och varför.

Att det inte spelar någon roll att Sonja är uppe på Evens rum just nu, när han blev hungrig på en smörgås. Att det kvittar ifall hon står precis bakom honom, kanske håller armarna kring hans midja. Ifall hon ligger kvar i Evens säng.

Har har ett jobb att sköta.

Han harklar sig. Försöker hålla rösten så neutral som möjligt. “Hej, Even.”

“Du… vad gör du?” Evens röst är hes, lite dröjande.

Isak rynkar pannan.

“Jag trodde du ville vara ifred.” Han hör själv hur han låter: grinig, barnslig, missunnsam. Långt ifrån professionell.

Det blir tyst ett par sekunder. “Ja. Eller – ja. Men jag skulle ändå vilja ha en smörgås.”

“Okej.” Isak drar efter andan. “Jag kommer upp med den då.”

“Okej. Tack.”

Han väntar på klicket, men Even lägger inte på. Det är tyst en stund. Han lyssnar intensivt efter ljuden av någon annan som rör sig i taksviten, efter prasslande lakan, en annan, ljusare röst. Men det enda som hörs är Evens långsamma andetag. “Var – var det nåt mer, eller?”

“Inte egentligen. Eller –”

Isak spänner käken. Han bara vet det – nu kommer det. En flaska champagne. _Kondomer_. “Ja?”

“Nej – det var inget.” Even suckar, och något knirrar i bakgrunden, som om han just satt sig ner i en fåtölj, eller i sängen. “Vi ses snart.”

Isak nickar, innan han kommer på att Even inte kan se det. “Okej.”

Ett klick, och linjen blir tyst.

Det är först när han ska lägga ner jourtelefonen i fickan och nästan tappar den, som han märker att hans handflator är alldeles kladdiga av svett.

**00.17**

Hissfärden upp till översta våningen känns mer som en golgatavandring än något annat. Isak ser ner på brickan. Hur kan en jävla _smörgås_ ligga där och håna honom från sin tallrik? 

Trots att han går så långsamt han bara förmår genom korridoren, måste han ändå stanna till och andas några extra gånger utanför taksvitens dörr.

Som för att förbereda sig på vad som väntar därinne.

Just när han lyfter handen för att knacka, öppnas dörren inifrån.

Even ser ut som att han inte sovit på hela natten. Håret står åt alla håll, och de mörka ringarna under hans ögon får honom att se blekare ut än vanligt. Skjortan är skrynklig, och översta knappen är öppen.

Isak sväljer, håller fram tallriken. “Här.”

Even tar emot tallriken, och Isak släpper så fort han märker att Even har fått tag om den.

När deras blickar möts, dras Evens mungipor nästan omärkligt uppåt, som i ett försök till leende, men det falnar snabbt när Isak vänder kroppen mot hissen, förbereder sig för att gå.

“Vill – vill du inte komma in?”

Komma in?

Tvekan måste synas på hela hans ansikte, för Even tittar ner på smörgåsen, viker liksom ihop sig och blir mindre än förut.

“Bara om du har tid alltså.” Han ser upp på Isak igen, biter sig i läppen, ser osäker ut. “Det skulle vara skönt med lite sällskap. Men, jag vet att du har mycket att göra, och så...”

Sällskap?

Even drar upp axlarna, tar ett steg bakåt, med tallriken i handen. “Alltså, det gör inget. Bara – om du får en stund över sen, typ.”

Det är först när Even är på väg att dra igen dörren som det går upp för Isak – att han, på riktigt, faktiskt är ensam i sviten.

“Jag – jag kan komma in lite. Om du vill.”

Even vänder sig om, ler svagt. “Det vill jag.”

Det är lika stökigt i sviten som vanligt. Papper spridda över skrivbordet, post it-lappar i olika färger på ett stort vitt ark på bordet mellan fåtöljerna. Sängen en obäddad röra av täcken, filtar, kuddar.

Undrar hur länge hon stannade i natt.

“Alltså, ursäkta att det ser ut så här – jag har inte riktigt haft lust att släppa in städpersonalen idag,” säger Even samtidigt som han sätter sig på sängen. Vilar armbågarna på låren, böjer sig framåt, och ser upp på Isak.

“Kan vi bara – typ, prata om musik? Eller nåt?”

Isak borde verkligen veta bättre, men den enda tanke som drar genom hans huvud när han ser Even sitta där, rufsig och skrynklig och odefinierbart nedstämd är _fy fan vad han är snygg._

Nej. Even mår uppenbarligen inte bra. Och om det är för att hans tjej har dragit ifrån honom eller något helt annat, hör inte till hans jobb att fråga.

Så det gör han inte.

Bara rycker på axlarna. “Okej.”

“Kom.” Even stryker med handen över lakanet bredvid sig. “Sätt dig.”

Isak tar ett försiktigt steg framåt.

Han har hängt här uppe med Even förut. Suttit i fåtöljerna, valt musik, stått så nära att han känt Evens lukt när han lutat sig över pappren på bordet framför dem. Men att sätta sig såhär på sängkanten, på lakanen som Even sovit i, känns på något sätt mycket mer intimt. Som att kliva över en osynlig gräns.

Men det hoppfulla, nästan vädjande uttrycket i Evens ögon när han ser upp på honom gör att han inte kan låta bli.

Ett par decimeters avstånd mellan deras lår. För att vara på den säkra sidan.

“Jag har ångrat mig,” säger Even så fort Isak satt sig bredvid honom. “Vill du se på en film istället?”

Se på film? Det här börjar definitivt gå över gränsen för vad han förväntas ställa upp med för gästernas skull. Men Even behöver uppenbarligen tröst just nu. Och han har jourtelefonen med sig, så.

“Okej.”

Leendet som Even ger honom tillbaka kan inte betyda annat än att det är rätt val.

* * *

De hamnar med ryggarna mot varsin tjock dunkudde vid sängens vadderade huvudgavel, medan _Paraplyerna i Cherbourg_ spelar på wide screen-teven på väggen mittemot. Halvvägs genom filmen vänder Even huvudet mot honom.

“Tycker du om den?”

Isak biter sig i läppen, vrider sig och ser på Even. “Jag fattar inte varför du valde den här om du behöver bli på bättre humör. Den är ju hur sorglig som helst.”

“Det sade jag aldrig att jag behövde.” Even håller blicken fäst i hans. “Fast du har helt rätt i det, då.”

Han tittar framåt, mot teven, igen. “Men ibland behöver man bara… känna saker. Jag har nog sett den här trettio gånger. Det är så här film ska vara. På riktigt.”

Isak fnyser. “Det är ju en musikal! Och ändå blir man ju bara ledsen.”

“Det är det.” Han anar i ögonvrån hur Even ler. “Men du har inte sett slutet än.”

Tio minuter senare börjar Isak känna hur den sömnlösa natten tynger hans ögonlock. Bensinstationen på skärmen blir suddig i konturerna, och replikerna verkar inte hänga samman längre. Sängen är mjuk mot kroppen, och han sjunker längre bak mot kudden.

Innan han själv märker det, har han somnat.


	10. 10 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ert engagemang i historien gör oss så otroligt glada, om ni bara visste! Tusen tack för era kommentarer och för att ni läser! <3  
> Nu: åter till Isak som somnade lite olägligt?

**03.28**

Han vaknar med ett ryck.

Först fattar han inte var han är. Han ligger på något mjukt, och när han öppnar ögonen ser han att det nästan är helt mörkt. Den enda ljuskällan är en strimma som faller in genom en dörröppning borta i ett hörn av rummet. Han blinkar några gånger, försöker få minnena att falla på plats. Är han på jobbet?

Plötsligt inser han var han är. Vänder sig hastigt om i sängen.

Bara ett par decimeter från hans ansikte vilar Evens huvud på en kudde, vänt mot honom. Det mjuka, svaga ljuset gör att hans ögonfransar kastar långa skuggor över kinderna. Munnen är lite öppen, och han andas tungt. En hand under kinden. Håret som mjuka vågor ner över pannan, ut på kudden.

De mörka ringarna under Evens ögon syns inte i dunklet som slätar ut alla linjer, får honom att se yngre ut. Fridfull.

Sinnena börjar återvända, ett efter ett. Först nu känner Isak hur det luktar, här i den lilla luckan av luft mellan dem.

Even. Hans parfym, eller kanske deo. En svag andedräkt som kommer i varma stötar över Isaks ansikte. Han minns hur Evens hår luktade den där dagen när han kom nära – samma sort som han själv har. Head’n’Shoulders. Inte vad han skulle förvänta sig av någon som bor i taksviten en hel månad. Men något som får honom att känna en slags samhörighet med Even, på en vardaglig, nästan fånig nivå.

Han kan inte riktigt säga varför, men han vänder på ansiktet, borrar ner näsan i sin egen kudde.

Den svaga doften av något helt annat går inte att ta miste på. Något blommigt. Sött.

Västen känns plötsligt trång, för varm, och pennan i bröstfickan skaver genom tyget. Jourtelefonen som en förebrående tyngd i byxfickan mot hans lår, en påminnelse om att han inte borde vara här.

Han tar upp den. 03.34. Inga missade samtal.

Vänder sig försiktigt om i sängen, lägger benen över kanten och ställer sig upp.

Heltäckningsmattan är mjuk under strumporna, och det slår honom att han aldrig har gått i något av rummen utan skor förut.

Han stannar till ett ögonblick – tog han inte av sig skorna här vid Evens sida av sängen innan de satte på filmen?

Han kisar med ögonen innan han får syn på dem, uppställda prydligt precis bredvid Evens under nattduksbordet.

Det drar till i bröstet på ett värkande, varmt sätt när han tar upp sina egna skor, försiktig med att inte stöta till Evens nattduksbord, så att inte vattenglaset på det skvätter över.

Han stannar i dörröppningen, vänder sig om. Tittar en stund på den långsmala upphöjningen i sängen, det rufsiga bakhuvudet på kudden.

Hur kan man längta så efter något man aldrig ens har haft?

* * *

Resten av natten släpar sig fram. Han flyttar sig mellan snurrstolen bakom receptionsdisken, mellan jourrummets säng, fåtöljerna i lobbyn. Tar upp pärmen med rutiner och regler, tar ut och några papper som inte är aktuella längre. Ångrar sig och sätter in dem igen.

Den värsta timmen är alltid mellan fyra och fem. När det känns som att ingen annan i hela världen är vaken. När hjärnan är som bomull, och kroppen känns stel hur mycket man än rullar axlarna, sträcker ut benen under skrivbordet, går av och an i lobbyn och plockar med tidningarna.

Efter att ha sovit åtminstone några timmar bredvid Even är han alldeles för pigg för att somna om, hur länge han än vrider sig i jourrumssängen. Han går upp och sätter sig vid receptionsdisken istället, stirrar på blomsterarrangemangen bredvid fåtöljerna, på några enstaka snöflingor som virvlar i mörkret utanför fönstren. Staden är tyst, stilla, öde. Inga människor, inga bilar.

Ingen verkar vilja ha något i natt – inga extra handdukar, inga lampor som gått sönder, inga nattmackor. Inget som stör hans tankar och hindrar dem från att löpa fritt.

Fan också. Han kan inte minnas att han varit så här attraherad av någon sedan… någonsin. Inte Markus, inte någon av killarna han dejtat i Trondheim. Inte ens den där sjukt snygga kompisen till Aksel som han gick hem med efter en utekväll i våras, och som han faktiskt trånade efter i några veckor innan han fick veta att han hade en sambo.

Det dröjde ett tag innan Isak gick hem med någon efter det.

Och nu sitter han här igen och kan inte sluta tänka på en upptagen kille. En straight kille, vad det verkar. _Fuck._ Han gnuggar handflatorna över ögonen, skrynklar ihop ögonlocken tills det känns som att han kommer att få repor på hornhinnorna.

Men inte ens det är tillräckligt för att sudda bort bilden av Even, sovande i sängen, sittande på kanten, leende, trött, mjuk och nära. Han viker ihop armarna framför sig på disken, lutar sig fram och lägger pannan på skrivbordet. Helvete.

**06.33**

Han vaknar av en mjuk hand på överarmen, och ett varmt skratt vid örat.

“Isak? Hallå?”

Han ser upp, förvirrad, stel i hela kroppen, dubbelvikt och grötig i huvudet. Det är andra gången den här natten han vaknar och inte har en aning om var han befinner sig – men efter att ha blinkat några gånger ser han Evas roade leende framför ansiktet. Hon lutar sig fram över disken, stryker en lång brunröd hårslinga bakom örat.

“Alltså, hur länge har du suttit här?” Hon stryker med handen längs hans överarm i något som känns alldeles för likt medlidande.

Han sätter sig upp, drar åt sig händerna. “Eh…? Jag vet inte? Nån timme?”

“Har inte du en säng att sova i?” Hon lägger huvudet på sned, ler skämtsamt, och någon annan dag skulle han säkert lett med henne, tyckt att hon var lika medkännande som hon försöker vara, men nu orkar han bara inte.

Han rycker på axlarna. “Whatever.”

“Frukosten är i alla fall redan klar, så du behöver inte hjälpa mig idag.” Hon blinkar åt honom. “Och alla beställningarna är redan uppburna.”

“Taksvitens också?” kastar han ur sig innan han hinner tänka sig för. Fucking nyvakna hjärna.

Eva ler. “Alexandra gick upp med den, hon har ju börjat nu. Jag hade tänkt väcka dig först, men hon tyckte du skulle få sova.”

“Tack. Antar jag.” _Alexandra,_ frukostvärdinnan med lockiga mörka håret som alltid har en storlek för liten blus. Såklart.

Eva lägger tillbaka handen över hans, och han orkar inte ens dra undan den. “Isak. Gå hem.”

**09.23**

Han suckar, stirrar upp i taket över sängen. Två korta sovpass på natten gör inte under för dagsömnen, direkt.

Kanske borde han gå upp och ta en promenad, prova att sova ett par timmar på eftermiddagen istället. Försöka trötta ut kroppen så att han somnar oavsett om huvudet inte låter honom vara ifred.

Fast han vet ju att det inte fungerar så, att det aldrig har gjort det.

Tankarna lär hålla honom vaken oavsett.

Tankarna på hur kvällen kommer att bli. Om Even kommer att ringa ikväll. Eller om Sonja kommer tillbaka.

Om hon kanske redan är där.

Han förbannar sin förmåga att alltid falla för fel killar. De som är straighta. Upptagna. Både och. Eller såna som alltid bara är ute efter sex och aldrig skulle gå med ut och ta en kaffe ens.

Han avskyr det. Längtar efter något annat. _Någon_ annan. Som vill vara med honom, på fler sätt.

 _Kanske någon som Even,_ ekar det i huvudet och Isak suckar högt.

Lägger kudden över huvudet. Inte för första gången önskar han att det bara fanns en knapp någonstans bakom örat, som han bara kunde stänga av hjärnan med.

Ett ögonblick flyger en tanke till den halva kartan med Imovane i necessären, den som han fick utskriven när hans mamma dött, efter att Jonas praktiskt taget släpat honom till läkaren.

Han andas ut i kudden. Nej. Det räcker med bekymmer som det är.


	11. 11 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Återigen - tack för alla fina, fina kommentarer <3  
> Det är så roligt att höra från er varje dag!

**09.37**

Om Isak trodde han lyckats etablera en rutin för december, hade han helt fel. 

Det har gått två timmar sedan han kom hem från jobbet, och han har fortfarande inte somnat.

Allt var ju helt chill, han skulle bara tjäna bra med pengar på ett jobb som inte krävde något av honom. Där han skulle kunna plugga på nätterna, hälsa artigt på gästerna, sova på dagarna. 

Inte hålla på och obsessa över en kille han inte kan få.

Det var ju förstås inte så att Isak hade väntat sig ännu en mysig filmkväll i Evens säng under natten som gick – lite mer självbevarelsedrift än så har han faktiskt – men att telefonen skulle vara  _ helt _ tyst, hela natten, förutom några frukostbeställningar och extra handdukar till helt andra rum –

Nå. Han hade ju inte ens vågat fråga vad som fått Even att se så trött och håglös ut häromkvällen, vad det var som tyngt honom – så det är ju inte som att han har någon rätt att förvänta sig att bli insläppt i resten av hans liv.

Till slut lyckas han somna trots allt, slumrar några timmar. En orolig sömn, och han vaknar svettig och stel i kroppen. Rastlös och olustig. Går ut och tar en lång promenad, försöker andas djupt och inte tänka så mycket. Hög musik i lurarna och snabba steg runt slingan i Torshovsdalen. 

För en gångs skull äter han lunch ute, en stark rödcurry på ett hak med thailändsk mat, istället för att göra storkok hemma och spara pengar – men just nu står han bara inte ut med den trånga lägenheten. 

Han tar upp telefonen, scrollar planlöst genom Instagram innan han öppnar Messenger. 

_ Till Jonas 15.22 _ _  
_ _ Hej, lust att ses nån dag? Var sjukt längesen alltså _

**20.58**

Isak hör telefonen ringa ihärdigt redan när han går ur hissen. Kvällsreceptionisten måste vara upptagen, för signalerna fortsätter skära genom luften utan att någon svarar. Han går in på kontoret, och ser hur genom glasdörren ut till receptionen både Stine och Vilde står böjda över datorn bakom disken. De turas om att peka på något på skärmen, och Vilde skakar på huvudet så tofsen på tomteluvan studsar. 

Han lyfter luren, kopplar in samtalet från receptionen till kontoret och svarar. 

“Hotell Niels Juel, du pratar med Isak.”

En okänd, vänlig kvinnoröst i hans öra. “Hej, jag söker Even Bech Næsheim, tack.”

Han skrattar nästan – har liksom inte ens varit på jobbet i fem minuter innan det handlar om Even. Isak är på vippen att koppla vidare samtalet upp till taksviten när han minns vad Vilde sagt.  _ Inga samtal utifrån. _

“Han är tyvärr inte tillgänglig. Men jag tar gärna ett meddelande åt dig?” 

En skarp inandning i andra änden. “Du, var det Isak du hette? Jag behöver bara en jättesnabb kommentar, så om du bara –” 

“Jag kan tyvärr inte hjälpa dig. Vill du lämna ett meddelande?” Det kommer inget svar, personen i andra änden har tydligen lagt på. Isak himlar med ögonen för sig själv innan han går ut i receptionen.

Så fort han går genom dörren vänder Vilde sig om. Ögonen är stora och kinderna röda. Hon slätar snabbt till västen och rättar till luvan innan hon böjer sig lite fram mot Isak. 

“Herregud, Isak! Det är helt sjukt här, alltså!” 

Han lyfter på ögonbrynen, är på vippen att fråga varför innan Vilde fortsätter, pratar så fort att hon nästan snubblar över orden.

“Det har ringt journalister hela dagen, alla söker Even i taksviten, och nu ikväll har det kommit flera stycken hit till hotellet också!

Han rynkar pannan – har ändå förstått att det inte är så ovanligt att journalister ringer hit, speciellt när någon politiker eller annan kändis bor hos dem. “Okej?” 

“Vi har liksom fått ringa väktarna för att hindra dem från att åka upp med hissen!” Hon böjer sig ännu närmare Isak, sänker rösten ytterligare. “Men har du hört vad som har hänt? Det har varit något drama på inspelningen med en av skådespelarna – du vet väl att han är regissör?” 

Isak nickar. “Ja.” 

“– och han är tydligen galen också, visste du det?” 

Even. Galen? 

Han rynkar pannan. “Du kan ju inte bara säga sånt om folk du inte ens känner, Vilde!”

“Se själv.” Hon lyfter hakan, pekar mot datorskärmen.

**_Avhopp skakar produktionen av NRK:s nya storsatsning_ **

_ Förväntningarna har varit enorma på Even Bech Næsheims nya dramaserie för NRK. En serie som skulle bli Næsheims comeback inom norsk tv efter nästan ett års tystnad från det unga stjärnskottet. Flera stora namn har redan släppts i anknytning till dramaserien, som har bland andra stjärnor som Margit Solsbøe och Carl Henrik Stenseth i huvudrollerna.  _

_ Men nu har Stenseth oväntat lämnat produktionen. _

_ Källor nära inspelningen hävdar att det florerat rykten om oenighet mellan Bech Næsheim och den erfarne skådespelargiganten från dag ett. _

_ “De har inte dragit jämnt, och det är ju inte så konstigt,” säger en källa. “Alla i branschen vet ju att Næsheim är helt galen, och det var väl bara en tidsfråga innan det skulle få konsekvenser. Det är en gåta att NRK satsar på honom när han inte går att lita på.” _

Isak vill knappt läsa vidare, men kan inte låta bli. Det kryper mer i kroppen för varje rad. 

_ Ingen i produktionen har velat kommentera avhoppet utöver det pressmeddelande som EBN Produksjons presschef Sonja Evertsen skickade ut igår. Där skrev hon att “bolaget vägrar lägga någon som helst vikt vid ogrundade rykten. Stenseth hade sina egna skäl att lämna inspelningen, och alla var överens om att detta var den bästa lösningen.” _

Under artikeln finns ännu en bild på Even och Sonja tillsammans. Hans arm runt hennes axlar, Evens blick rak och säker in i kameran.

Isak kan inte hindra vågen av illamående som slår över honom.

“Vad fan, Vilde! Det här är ju bara… skit!” Han sliter blicken från skärmen, ser upp på henne där hon står med armarna i kors över bröstet. “Det här är ju bara någon som har hittat på!”

Vilde trutar med underläppen. “Så kan det väl kanske vara. Men det spelar ingen roll just nu.” Hennes mungipor stramar. “Det viktiga är att vi har ett jobb att göra. Och det är sjukt svårt med alla de här människorna överallt.”

Hon sneglar på klockan. “Men alltså, jag måste faktiskt gå nu. Mitt pass slutade för tio minuter sedan.”

Hon har inte ens hunnit runt hörnet, när telefonen ringer igen. Ett snabbt, fåfängt hopp drar genom Isak – han vet att Even vet att han brukar börja jobba vid den här tiden.

“Receptionen, Isak.” 

“Hej Isak! Hur är läget?” Den glättiga mansstämman i andra änden är ingen han känner igen.

Han rynkar pannan. “Jo… det är bra? Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?”

“Jo, jag jobbar för VG, och…”

Isak måste ta ett djupt andetag för att inte bara slänga ifrån sig luren. “...du vet säkert varför jag ringer.”

_ Om _ han vet. Han drar ett andetag till utan att svara. 

“Ja, eftersom ni inte släpper in oss i lobbyn, så får jag ju försöka på telefon. Och jag förstår ju att du inte kommer att koppla fram mig till Even Bech Næsheim, men du måste ju ha träffat honom ganska mycket, eftersom du jobbar där? Det måste ju vara väldigt jobbigt för  _ dig _ när en gäst inte mår bra?”

Vad fan. “Va?”

“Du vet ju vad jag menar – är det någon som ser att han beter sig udda på nätterna, så måste det ju vara du? Eller hur? Det kan ju inte vara så lätt för dig att göra ditt jobb då?” Journalistens röst är len som honung.

Det gör ont i handen, och han märker att han spänt den så att naglarna skär in i handflatan. “Jag kommer inte att säga någonting om våra gäster. Det fattar du säkert.”

“Vi kommer ju att skriva om det här i alla fall, det fattar säkert  _ du. _ Och nu har du din chans att ge  _ din _ syn på saken, Isak.” Reportern uttalar hans namn långsamt, dröjande, och plötsligt snurrar det till i huvudet, blir vitt framför ögonen en kort sekund. 

“Dra åt helvete!” Han slänger ner telefonen på bordet, ångrar sig i samma ögonblick.  _ Shit. _ Vad fan gjorde han precis. Men han stod bara inte ut en sekund till.

Han ser sig omkring i lobbyn. Vilde måste varit upptagen hela kvällen, för det är bra mycket stökigare än vanligt. Tidningar utspridda över bord och fåtöljer, grus över hela entrémattan, smulor på disken efter någon som verkar ha ätit i all hast. Han suckar. Det är kanske ändå lika bra att han har något att göra i natt.

Han har precis sopat upp de sista gruskornen vid ingången, när telefonen ringer igen. Han biter sig i läppen.

“Receptionen. Isak.” 

“Hej Isak! Haakon från VG här igen, jag tror samtalet bröts förut?”

Isak drar djupt efter andan, greppar handen som inte håller telefonen hårt om receptionsdiskens kant. “Alltså, lyssna nu. Det är bara jag som jobbar här inatt och jag kommer inte att säga ett ord till dig! Fattar du?”

“Som sagt.” Reporterns röst är helt neutral, iskall. “Jag skriver färdigt artikeln just nu, och det här är din sista chans att ge din version. Eller ännu hellre, låta Even ge sin. Vore inte det rättvist mot honom?”

Med en kraftansträngning tar Isak telefonen från örat, och trycker på den röda luren. 

Rättvist mot Even? Fy fan.

Undrar om han är ensam uppe i sviten just nu. Eller om  _ Sonja _ är där inatt igen? 

Undrar om Even kommer att ringa ner och beställa en smörgås. Eller om hon köpt med mat till honom. Om han ser på film, ensam. Eller om han somnat.

* * *

Telefonen ringer inte fler gånger under kvällen. Trots att det tydligen varit så hektiskt under dagen är det helt tyst. Så tyst att det nästan är obehagligt. Isak går in i restaurangen, kollar baren, traskar genom köket och ut i lobbyn igen. Tittar ut i korridoren mot hissarna och känner på ytterdörrarna. 

Obehagskänslan sitter i hela kvällen, och flera gånger får Isak hindra sig med fingrarna på telefonens knappar. Försöker låta bli att ringa upp till Even.

Han har inte läst något mer på nätet, blir illamående bara han tänker på det. Hur han flera gånger läste ordet “galen” på skärmen bredvid Vilde förut. Hur hon viskat ordet som om det var något stort och farligt och lite äckligt med ögonbrynen högt uppe i pannan. 

Det plingar till i fickan. En kort sekund hinner han tänka  _ Even _ innan han kommer på att han inte har hans privata nummer.

Meddelandet på skärmen fyller honom ändå med en välbekant, omslutande värme.

_ Från Jonas 00.12 _ _  
_ _ Gärna. är du i Oslo?! kaffe på lördag? _

Han ler.

_ Till Jonas 00.13 _ _  
_ _ it’s a date. _


	12. 12 december

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radiotystnad igår, men hur går det idag? Hör Even av sig, eller vågar Isak åka upp på eget bevåg?

**20.54**

Vilde ser trött ut när Isak kommer till jobbet på onsdagskvällen. 

Skjortan är skrynkligare än vanligt, och hon kväver en gäspning innan hon svarar i telefonen i receptionen. Isak hör inte vad hon säger annat än “Nej, tyvärr” och sen en hård smäll när hon lägger på igen. Stine verkar inte ens vara på plats. 

“Hej Vilde, är du ensam här?” 

Hon vänder sig om, ler lite svagt när hon får se Isak. Stryker en hårslinga bakom örat, tomteluvan ligger på skrivbordet, men han kommenterar det inte. 

“Åh, Isak! Ja! Så skönt att du är här! Det har varit helt galet idag också, jag är helt slut!” Hon skakar på huvudet och drar ena handen över ögonen. “Journalisterna slutar liksom inte ringa, och Eirik fick faktiskt ringa väktarna igen när en av dem vägrade lämna lobbyn i förmiddags. Så respektlöst! Det går ut över våra gäster, ju!” 

Isak biter sig i läppen. “Är det – är det fortfarande Even de vill ha tag på eller?”

“Ja. Journalister, alltså! Men du –” hon drar efter andan “– pratade du något med honom igår?” 

“Eh, va? Vem? Even?” Isak märker hur han rodnar, och vill bara slå sig själv i huvudet. 

Vilde rynkar ögonbrynen.“Ja?” 

“Nä.” Han skakar på huvudet. “Nä, han ringde inte igår. Hurså?” 

“Vi har varken sett eller hört från honom på hela dagen. Han svarar inte ens när  _ vi  _ ringer, och städpersonalen har inte fått komma in.” 

Isak känner hur det knyter sig i magen, och får hindra sig själv från att inte börja gå bort mot hissen med en gång. 

“Man vet ju inte vad han har för sig där uppe, tänk om det som stod i tidningen är sant, liksom?” Vildes ögon är stora.

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Skärp dig, Vilde. Jag åker upp och knackar på hos honom om ett tag. Det är säkert ingen fara.”

Han vet bara inte vem han mest försöker övertyga – henne, eller sig själv.

**22.54**

En stund senare har han kollat incheckningarna. De väntar inga gäster ikväll. Mahdi går strax hem, kvällen har varit lugn både i restaurangen och i baren. 

Och Isak har ett jobb att göra nu. 

För formens skull så provar han att ringa upp först, men när femton signaler har gått fram och ingen i taksviten svarat, lägger han på och går mot hissen.

Färden upp varar i en evighet, och han kontrollerar återigen att jourtelefonen ligger på plats i fickan. Drar ner västen och rättar till slipsen. Fingrar på nyckelkortet i fickan, det som kan låsa upp hotellets alla rum. Han hoppas han slipper använda det ikväll. Han sväljer, känner sig torr i munnen. Lättar lite på slipsen, skjortkragen är märkligt trång runt halsen. 

Korridoren fram till dörren är upplyst och tom, allt ser ut som vanligt. Den lilla mässingsskylten på dörren glänser i skenet från lamporna. Det är fullkomligt tyst – inga ljud, ingen musik eller film hörs inifrån sviten. 

Han knackar på dörren. Lyssnar noga, men det enda han hör är ljudet av sina egna hjärtslag, bultande i öronen. Knackar igen, lite hårdare den här gången. Det kan ju hända att Even ligger och sover. Men det hörs inga steg som kommer mot dörren, inga möbler som skrapar mot golvet, inget. 

Han knackar igen.

“Even? Hallå? Det är Isak.”

Några minuter och flera knackningar senare känner han sig nästan illamående och är beredd att ta upp nyckelkortet, även om han inte vill. Han tar några djupa andetag. Höjer handen för att knacka igen, när han plötsligt hör ett ljud inifrån sviten. 

“Even?” 

Handtaget trycks ner långsamt, och dörren öppnas. Bara lite, en springa, men tillräckligt mycket för att han ska se Even. 

Om han tyckte att Even såg trött ut förra gången de sågs, så är det inget mot ikväll. Han har mörka ringar under ögonen, håret faller helt ostylat och mjukt över pannan, och han ser så skör ut att det hugger i hjärtat.

“Hej.”

Even svarar inte, tittar ner, och Isak blir rädd att han ska stänga dörren igen. Han måste få Even att prata med honom. 

“Får jag komma in?” 

Even tittar upp på honom, möter äntligen hans blick. Så flyttar han sig lite åt sidan och öppnar dörren, bara precis så mycket att Isak kan komma in. 

Inne i sviten är det nästan mörkt. Bara golvlampan i hörnet är tänd, utöver ljuset från staden som silas in genom de stora fönstren. Det ligger ännu mer saker överallt än vanligt, kläder och papper om vartannat. Flera dagars disk på bordet – Isak känner igen brickan han bar upp den där kvällen då de såg på film tillsammans. 

Even har fortfarande inte sagt något. Han står vid dörren, håller i handtaget, nästan som att han behöver stöd för att stå upp. 

“Even, vad – hur är det? Vad är det som har hänt?” 

Han ser hur Even spänner kroppen, hur axlarna liksom dras upp och hur han andas in kraftigt, innan han sjunker ner mot dörren med händerna framför ansiktet. 

Innan han förstår vad han gör, så sitter Isak på golvet framför Even och håller om honom. Lägger kinden mot hans hår och stryker honom över ryggen. Even andas snabba, korta andetag.

“Du, Even – det går bra. Andas med mig, okej?” Han släpper greppet lite, gör det lösare, men Even lutar sig mot honom, lägger pannan mot hans axel och Isak fortsätter att stryka honom över ryggen med lugna tag. Försöker andas långsamt själv, få hjärtat att sluta slå så hårt och så snabbt. 

Han sitter här och  _ håller om _ Even. Omfamnar hela honom, närmare än han någonsin trodde att han skulle få, att han skulle våga. Men nu finns det ingen återvändo. Han kan inte släppa Even nu.

Marmorgolvet innanför dörren är hårt mot knäna, och han känner att Even darrar lite där han sitter. 

“Even, kom. Kan du resa dig?” 

Han pratar lågt, känner Even nicka mot hans axel. De reser sig, och för ett ögonblick blir Isak trots allt osäker på vad han ska göra. Om han ska stanna kvar hos Even, eller om han ska lämna honom ifred. 

Han ser på Even igen. Hur han nästan ser ut att vilja försvinna in i sig själv. Hur han slår ner blicken när Isak tittar på honom. Det hugger i bröstet igen.

Han kan inte gå härifrån. 

Han tar ett försiktigt steg mot Even, låter sin hand vila på hans överarm. När Even inte ryggar undan, vågar han lägga armen om hans rygg, ta ytterligare ett steg litet närmare honom. De är nästan bröst mot bröst nu, och Even står kvar när Isak drar honom mot sig och håller om honom. Slappnar av mot Isak och andas lite lugnare. 

“Vill du sätta dig i sängen?” Han viskar mot Evens axel.

Even rör sig inte först, men nickar efter en stund. Harklar sig. 

“Kan du stanna?” Rösten är hes, låter som att den nästan inte bär.

Hur skulle han kunna neka Even det? “Jag kan det.” 

Isak tar av sig sina skor innan han kryper upp och sätter sig bredvid Even i sängen. De lutar sig mot sänggaveln, och Even drar upp täcket till bröstet. Han tittar fortfarande inte på Isak.

Men Isak kan inte slita blicken ifrån Even. Det mjuka håret som faller ner över hans panna, den ljusa huden som nästan är marmorlik i det dunkla ljuset, ögonfransarna som kastar skuggor över kinderna.

Han undrar om han var så här ledsen när Sonja var här härom kvällen också. Om hon, i så fall, klarade att lugna Even, och hur hon gjorde. 

Om hon höll om honom, eller om hon bara pratade med honom. Om hon kröp ner under täcket med Even, låg nära.

Han tvingar bort tankarna. De tjänar ändå inget till. 

“Kan jag göra något? Vill du prata om det?” 

Even ser fortfarande rakt fram, drar händerna över ansiktet. Han suckar. “Allt är så jävla fucked.  _ Jag _ är så fucked.” 

Isak säger inget.

“Det är inte ens något som har hänt, bara –“ Even suckar. “Äh, du har säkert läst i tidningarna.”

“Jag har sett vad de har skrivit och jag har slängt luren i örat på säkert fem personer som ringt och frågat efter dig de senaste dagarna och nätterna. Men jag  _ vet _ ju ingenting.” Han lägger handen på Evens axel. “Du.” 

Even blundar, drar händerna över ansiktet igen. Sveper bort håret som hamnat i ansiktet. Tittar äntligen på Isak, och Evens blick är så bestämd att det känns i magen. 

“Jag är bipolär, okej?” 

Isak nickar, men släpper inte Even med blicken. 

“Och varje gång jag gör något så är det liksom det alla pratar om direkt. Det spelar ingen roll om det är något bra eller något dåligt.” Han lutar huvudet bakåt, ser upp i taket. Suckar igen. “Jag är stabil nu, har liksom inte fuckat upp sedan gymnasiet, men det hjälper ju inte. Nu var det en bakåtsträvande gubbe som inte gillade hur jag vill göra saker, och –“ 

Even sjunker ner i sängen och drar täcket över huvudet. Isak lägger sig ner han också, även om han egentligen inte vet om han får. 

Han lägger sig på sidan, inte för nära. Inte så nära som han egentligen vill. 

Hindrar sig själv från att sträcka ut handen och lägga den på Even. Han har ju dragit täcket över sig, kanske inte vill att Isak tar på honom? 

Men han fattar nu. Vad Vilde pratade om, var alla ryktena kommer ifrån. Han känner igen maktlösheten som sköljer över honom – samma känsla som när någon på skolgården kallade hans mamma galen. 

Han drar efter andan. “Fy fan för gamla gubbar. Och för folk som reducerar en till en enda grej.” 

Even drar ner täcket lite, ner till hakan, och ser på Isak, och han tycker sig se skuggan av ett leende, något som bara snabbt drar förbi, fast ögonen är mörka och huden blek. 

“Ja, fy fan.” 

Isak håller fast blicken i Evens. “Vad ska du göra?” 

“Jag ska göra en så sjukt bra serie att Stenseth ångrar att han hoppade av.” Nu är det definitivt ett leende som spelar i Evens mungipa.

Isak ler tillbaka. “Ja?” 

“Ja. Men först måste jag sova lite.” Evens min blir med ens allvarlig igen. “Kan du stanna?” 

Det drar till i Isaks mage. “Ja.” 

Even ler svagt till svar, och en våg av tillgivenhet drar genom Isak när han lägger sig tillrätta, hamnar närmare Isak och vänder sig med ryggen mot honom. Täcket har glidit ner på ena axeln och Isak drar upp det igen, slätar ut det över Evens rygg och när Even suckar belåtet virvlar det i bröstet och i huvudet på Isak. Han låter handen ligga kvar, gör små cirklar på täcket med tummen. Känner hur axeln höjer och sänker sig i takt med Evens andetag. 

“Tack.” Det är bara en svag viskning, men orden gör Isak varm. Tanken att hans närvaro kan lugna Even är nästan svindlande. Han somnar med armen runt Even, till ljudet av hans andetag.


	13. 13 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halvvägs in i ficen! Så kul att se engagemanget från er alla – tack! <3

**05.28**

Han vaknar inkapslad i värme, och hela världen är mjuk och skön.

De måste ha flyttat sig under natten, för Even ligger med magen mot hans rygg, och med ena armen runt honom. Ansiktet i Isaks nacke, varm andedräkt i hans hår som kittlar lite för varje djupt, lugnt andetag.

En snabb titt på armbandsklockan visar att den är lite innan fem. Han har sovit hela natten här, i sin uniform. När han borde tagit hand om hotellet, suttit på vakt i receptionen. Eller åtminstone halvsovit i _jourrummet._

Han önskar han kunde stanna här hela dagen. Önskar att Even skulle vakna, kanske krama honom hårdare.

Att det skulle vara okej för Isak att vända sig om och hålla om honom tillbaka.

Men det är snart dags för frukost, och han kan inte komma försent igen. Då lär Eva bli misstänksam. 

Han lyfter försiktigt på Evens arm och ålar sig ur sängen. Lägger täcket ordentligt på plats över Evens axel och tillåter sig att titta en sekund på honom där han sover. Han andas med djupa, jämna andetag och ser helt fridfull ut. Håret är rufsigt, läpparna lätt åtskilda, och han är så vacker att det gör ont i bröstet.

Det känns dumt att smyga ut, att inte säga hej då, men han vill ju inte väcka Even. Inte såhär tidigt, inte när Even var så trött igår.

Han smyger bort till bordet och river försiktigt av en bit papper från ett block. Tar pennan som ligger bredvid och tvekar en kort stund innan han skriver.

_Var tvungen att gå ner och starta frukosten. Hoppas du sovit gott. Det har jag. /Isak_

Han lägger lappen på kudden bredvid Even. Vänder sig om, plockar upp skorna och smyger ut.

I hissen försöker han förgäves släta ut skjortan. Håret vittnar också om många timmar tryckt mot en kudde, men han rättar till slipsen och fixar sig så gott det går.

Han rullar axlarna, försöker slappna av. Tar ett djupt andetag och går mot köket.

En lång man brunrött hår som svänger runt framför kylskåpen får honom att stanna till i dörröppningen.

“Eva? Är du redan här?”

Hittills har han inte varit med om att Eva kommit i tid, och verkligen inte innan hennes pass ens börjar.

Hon skrattar. “Var har du varit?”

“Jag... sov.”

Hon tittar på honom med lyfta ögonbryn. Isak harklar sig och går fram till värmeskåpen för att sätta igång dem.

“Vi har ju ett gäng som kommer utifrån som bokat tidig frukost idag, så jag blev schemalagd lite annorlunda. Visste inte du det?”

“Åh shit, sorry! Hade helt glömt det. Det – eh – har varit så mycket med alla journalister som har ringt, du vet, med Even och så.” Det är ju sant. “Han i taksviten,” lägger han snabbt till, och Eva nickar medan hon staplar påläggsfat på den rostfria vagnen framför kylen. Men hon säger inget mer.

De fixar frukosten under tystnad. Eva springer fram och tillbaka med fat, bröd och fint uppskuren frukt och kör ut vagnar med mat i restaurangen. Isak står en lång stund framför mejerikylen utan att komma på vad det är han egentligen ska hämta – tar garanterat alldeles för lång tid på sig, men det är svårt att fokusera på yoghurt och havremjölk just nu.

Så Even är bipolär.

Det är klart att Sonja var hos honom häromdagen, när det var som värst. Hon känner säkert honom utan och innan. Vet allt om vad Even behöver.

Har vetat det mycket längre än Isak.

Men Even släppte in honom igår. Lät honom sova bredvid honom i sängen. För andra gången.

Undrar egentligen vad Chris skulle säga om det? _Får_ hotellpersonalen ens umgås med gästerna på det sättet? Inte för att något har hänt, men, rent _hypotetiskt,_ om –

“Isak?”

“Hm?”

“Alltså, vad är det med dig idag ens?” Eva står i dörröppningen, skrattar och skakar på huvudet. “Du får verkligen gå hem och sova, alltså. Efter du pratat med Even, då.”

“Va? Vadå?” En kort sekund får han panik, vet Eva? Hur?

“Jag vet inte, men han står i alla fall här utanför och frågar efter dig.” Hon går fram till ugnen, öppnar den och tar ut en plåt med croissanter. När Isak går ut mot restaurangen hör han henne slamra och svära till bakom sig, som om hon bränt sig.

Even ler svagt mot honom när han kommer. Det finns nästan inte ett spår i hans uppsyn av den Even som sjönk ner mot dörren igår, som Isak fick hjälpa upp och hålla om. Han ser fräsch ut – i alla fall mycket fräschare än vad Isak känner sig. Nyduschad, i mörka kläder. Skjorta under v-ringad tröja, en svart, smal rock som sitter perfekt, och Isak får göra sitt bästa för att le lagom stort och inte stirra och rodna som en fjortonåring.

“Hej.”

“Hej.”

Even släpper honom inte med blicken.

“Jag sov väldigt gott också. Tack för att du stannade.”

“Åh. Det – det är ingen fara. Såklart.” _Jag gör det gärna igen,_ kan han ju inte säga. De står tysta en stund, och Isak vet inte var han ska fästa blicken. Han tittar upp snabbt, ler lite fåraktigt.

“Ska du iväg?” får han till slut ur sig.

“Ja, jag blir borta hela dagen. Och natten. Jag ska hälsa på min familj i Sandefjord, och jag lovade att stanna över." Even ser ner på sina skor, och sedan upp igen. "Det kanske blir lugnare där också, tänker jag.”

Isak nickar, men kommer inte på något att säga.

“Tyvärr har de inte så bra smörgåsar där, så jag kommer tillbaka imorgon igen.” Even ler och Isak skrattar till. Kommer att tänka på lappen igen. Den som han tittat på minst hundra gånger nu.

“Nä?”

“Nä. Helt värdelös service på natten, om du frågar mig.”

“Det är vad jag hört om Sandefjord också, faktiskt.” Han harklar sig. “Inga _Isak special."_

Even skrattar högt, tar ett steg närmare, och lägger handen på Isaks axel. Värmen strålar genom det tunna skjorttyget, och Isak kan inte låta bli att tänka på hur just den armen höll om honom för mindre än två timmar sedan. Undrar om Even ens var medveten om det, eller om han sov för djupt för att minnas. Eller om han trodde att Isak var någon annan.

“Jag måste gå nu, Sonja ska hämta mig.”

“Åh. Okej.” Han slår ner blicken.

När han ser upp igen, märker han att Even fortfarande ser på honom. ”Hon… vi jobbar ihop, alltså.”

”Ja.” _Det_ har Isak förstått. Han ser ut genom fönstret, skymtar en slät blond frisyr i en svart bil som står parkerad utanför.

Plötsligt bara vet han att han inte orkar vänta på att hon ska komma in hit en gång till. ”Jag tror hon redan är här.”

Han nickar mot fönstret, och Even vänder sig om. ”Ja… just det. Men – vi ses imorgon, okej?”

”Okej.”

Han går in på kontoret innan Even hunnit fram till bilen.

**07.24**

Trots att han sovit säkert sex timmar i sträck i sängen bredvid Even, kryper det i benen när han går ut från hotellet. Egentligen skulle han behöva en springtur mest av allt, men det har kommit en hel del blötsnö i natt – trottoaren är täckt av halvfryst slask, nedtrampat av otaliga stressade morgonfötter. Spåret i parken lär inte se bättre ut.

Han har bara ingen lust att gå hem till lägenheten igen. Kanske han klarar att sova ett par timmar lite senare om han har någonting att göra, något som kan distrahera honom tillräckligt.

Han fingrar på telefonen i fickan. Det vore kanske lite väl påfluget att ringa Jonas. De har inte setts på länge, och de har ju redan bestämt att ses på lördag.

Det blåser till, och en spretig lock faller ner i pannan, kittlar över ögonlocket och hindrar honom från att se.

Det ger honom en idé.

* * *

Tre timmar senare går han ut från en frisörsalong i Rådhuspassasjen och drar handen genom håret. Bara några lite längre lockar finns kvar ovanpå huvudet, och längs sidorna är det kortare, slätt.

Handen blir lite klibbig av alla produkter frisören hade i – varje gång han klipper sig tänker han att han ska köpa något av allt de föreslår, men det slutar alltid med att han bara använder sitt vanliga, billiga schampo ändå.

Han vänder sig om mot skyltfönstret. Det blev faktiskt riktigt snyggt.

Det har börjat snöa igen när han vänder stegen hemåt, och när han drar handen genom håret igen känner han direkt att det blivit en sky av små, frissiga hårstrån. De står som en gloria kring hans huvud när han kommer in genom dörren och ser sig i hallspegeln – och han vill nästan dunka huvudet i hatthyllan när han inser vad hans första tanke är.

_Undrar vad Even ska tycka om frisyren._

**23.44**

Det känns både tomt, och samtidigt som en slags lättnad, att Even inte sover på hotellet ikväll.

Att taksviten står tom däruppe känns märkligt. Att Evens frånvaro liksom är fysiskt märkbar, inte bara en produkt av hans egen fantasi.

Det är nästan så att han misstänker att Vilde eller någon annan har talat om för alla journalister att Even inte är här, för ingen reporter ringer under kvällen.

Och trots att han också är högst medveten om att Even är i Sandefjord, långt härifrån, långt bortom room service och smörgåsar, kan han inte undgå att känna en spänd förväntan varje gång jourtelefonen burrar till i fickan.

Men, det är bara en enstaka tandborste till rum 201. Några turer till tvättförrådet i källaren. En nattsmörgås till rum 414.

Våningen under sviten.

Han kanske borde gå in i sviten och kolla. Tänk om städpersonalen glömt gå in där idag – de blev ju inte insläppta i går, eller dagen innan.

För det vore ju tråkigt om Even kom tillbaka till en ostädad svit i morgon.

Han tar hissen upp.

Det första han ser när han försiktigt trycker upp dörren är att sängen är bäddad, med alla prydnadskuddar på rätt plats.

Even verkar ha lämnat kvar en hel del jobbgrejer – soffbordet är fullt av papper, men de är lagda i prydliga högar, inte strödda överallt som de varit tidigare.

Han vet att han inte borde – städpersonalen har ju uppenbarligen varit här, det finns inget mer för honom att kolla – men han kan inte låta bli att låta dörren gå igen bakom honom med ett dovt klick.

Tröjan Even hade på sig i går kväll ligger prydligt ihopvikt över en fåtölj, och han får stålsätta sig för att inte gå fram och lyfta upp den, låta näsan stryka mot tyget för att känna om Even lämnat kvar sin doft.

Det kittlar i fotsulorna och i bakhuvudet när han tassar in genom den halvöppna badrumsdörren. Ingen necessär i sikte, och tandborsten är borta, men det står en schampoflaska på badkarskanten.

Han ler. Trots att Even uppenbarligen inte lider brist på pengar, känner han igen flaskan från sitt eget badrum. Head&Shoulders. 29 kronor på Kiwi.

Det måste vara produktionsbolaget som betalar för det här rummet. Han har inte haft anledning att fixa med fakturan, men han har svårt att tänka sig att någon som är bara ett par år äldre än han har råd med det här rummet i flera veckor.

Om inte hans familj kanske är superrik.

Sandefjord, alltså. Där är Even just nu. Undrar vad han gör. Om han sover.

Isak sneglar på armbandsuret. 00.31. Om hans familj är stenrik borde de åtminstone ha råd med ett gästrum till Sonja.

Han drar handen genom håret och går ut i sovrummet igen.

På nattduksbordet ligger en tunn, svart anteckningsbok. Den ser vältummad ut, med hörn som står upp lite, och den röda färgen på sidornas kanter är avskavd här och var.

Han låter fingrarna stryka över den vaxade ytan. Funderar på exakt _hur_ fel det vore att bara öppna första sidan och kolla hur Evens handstil ser ut, när jourtelefonen ringer i fickan.

“Eh – hallå? Receptionen, Isak?” För sent inser han att det var ett externt nummer som flashade på displayen, och att han borde svarat med hotellets namn.

Hjärtat bultar inte långsammare av det djupa, roade skrockandet i andra änden. “Svarar du alltid så där i telefonen?”

Even låter inte alls som att han är tolv mil bort. Den mörka, mjuka rösten kunde lika gärna kommit från precis bredvid Isaks öra. Som att han skulle kunnat känna hans varma andedräkt i sitt hår. “Är du fortfarande vaken?”

“Mm. Uppenbarligen så är jag det.” Leendet i Evens röst går inte att ta miste på.

Isak himlar med ögonen, trots att ingen kan se det. “Jag trodde du skulle vila upp dig hos familjen, liksom.”

“Jag kanske inte kan sova, då.” Det blir tyst en kort stund, och han hör bara Even andas.

Isak biter sig i läppen. “Inte?”

“Nej.” Ett andetag till.

Han sätter sig på sängkanten. “Varför – varför inte då?”

“Du vet. Mycket tankar som snurrar i huvudet.” Så klart.

Han fingrar på en lös tråd längst ner på västen. “Vad är det du tänker på då?”

“Jag – jag tänker på en sak. När jag kommer tillbaka till hotellet…” Even drar ut lite på meningen, som om han funderar på vad han ska säga härnäst.

Isak håller andan. “Ja?”

“Jo, då kanske, tänkte jag, att vi –”

Ett dovt bultande i andra änden bryter Evens mening mitt i. “Vänta lite.”

Han hör prasslandet av tyg, som om Even rest sig från en säng och slätar ut kläderna. Några steg över ett golv. Ett dörrhandtag som klickar.

Even måste ha lagt handen över luren, för han hör bara avlägsna mumlanden. En djup röst, som måste vara Evens, och så en ljusare. Det är omöjligt att höra om det är Sonjas, eller någon annans.

Rösterna går upp och ner i styrka, tills det plötsligt skrapar i Isaks öra. “Hej – du, förlåt, men jag måste lägga på. Det är – jag berättar när jag kommer tillbaka, okej?”

“Okej.” Isak skrapar med skon över heltäckningsmattan, kan inte hjälpa sticket av besvikelse och svartsjuka långt nere i halsen. Han hoppas det inte hörs i hans röst.

Even andas ut, ljudligt, nästan som en suck. “Men vi ses i morgon. Eller hur?”

“Det gör vi.” Isak drar handen över byxbenet. Handflatan är lite svettig, lämnar en mörk rand på det svarta tyget. “Jag jobbar som vanligt, vet du.”

En sekunds tystnad. “Det vet jag. Godnatt, Isak.”

“Godnatt.”

Och så ett klick.


	14. 14 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Är Even tillbaka på hotellet nu? Och vad var det han ville igår egentligen? 
> 
> Ni gör oss så glada med era kommentarer och det är extra smickrande att höra att en del provar att läsa svensk fic för första gången nu! Är det något ni undrar över så är det bara att fråga! <3

**20.53**

Dagen har släpat sig fram.

Det blev bara några oroliga timmars sömn i jourrummet igår efter att Even ringt. Så fort han trodde att han var på väg att somna kröp tankarna fram: vad var det Even ville fråga honom om?

Behövde han hjälp med något mer till produktionen? Fråga Isak om någon ny idé?

Eller kanske, kanske han ville fråga om något helt annat. Något som inte var jobb.

Och sen var hjärnan igång igen.

Ytterligare några timmars halvsovande i sängen i lägenheten hjälpte väl lite grann, men han känner fortfarande sömnbristens molande obehag i musklerna när han kliver in genom personalingången.

När han öppnar sitt skåp slår det honom att han inte sett Even på ett och ett halvt dygn. Nästan den längsta tid som gått utan att de träffats sedan Even checkade in.

Undrar hur lång tid det kommer att dröja innan Even ringer.

Och, om han inte gör det – hur länge Isak kan hålla sig från att ringa _honom._

Vildes långa, ljusa frisyr har knappt försvunnit bort i personalkorridoren när jourtelefonen vibrerar i fickan.

Isak kan inte låta bli att le brett när han ser vem det är.

“Smörgås? Redan?” Han har redan vänt sig om mot köket.

Even skrattar. “Nej, ingen smörgås än. Kanske lite senare. Men om du har tid, kanske du vill komma upp hit?”

“Eeh… okej.” Han ser sig omkring – har inte ens hunnit kolla om det är något som behöver göras i lobbyn, eller köket. Men det kan säkert vänta. Mahdi är ju i baren om det skulle vara något.

Han hör snabba steg och skrapande ljud i bakgrunden, och Even som andas lite häftigare. Som att han går runt och flyttar på möblerna uppe i sviten. “Kommer du nu?”

“Jag kommer.” Snabbt styr han om stegen mot hissen istället.

När Even öppnar dörren syns bara bleka spår av de mörka ringarna under ögonen som fanns där för ett par dagar sedan. Det finns fortfarande en skymt av det där ledsna, matta i hans ögon – men också ett glittrande i det svarta, små rynkor runt ögonvrårna när han ler.

“Du har klippt dig!” Even lyfter en hand, men sänker den snabbt igen.

Nästan som om han tänkt stryka Isak över håret, men ångrade sig.

Isak lyfter blicken från Evens hand, ser honom i ögonen. Och plötsligt, innan han hinner stoppa sig själv: “Gillar du det?”

Even höjer ögonbrynen, och Isak känner kinderna bli röda. Helst av allt vill han bara vända sig om och gå ut igen, men innan han hinner röra ett finger lyfter Even handen.

Och den här gången rör han, snabbt, lätt, vid locken som faller ner över Isaks panna. Utan att fingertopparna rör hans hud. Men ändå.

“Ja. Jag gillar det.” Even ler, drar till sig handen, och slår ner blicken en sekund innan han ser upp igen och biter sig i läppen. “Verkligen.”

Hjärtat bankar och det brusar i öronen så att Isak är säker på att det måste höras ut i rummet. Han klarar inte att slita blicken från Even, som tittar snabbt åt sidan innan han skakar lätt på axlarna.

“Just det… du vet, det där jag ville fråga dig om? Som jag sade igår i telefonen?” Even höjer ett ögonbryn igen.

Isak nickar. Förväntan sjuder i bröstet. “Ja?”

“Jo, alltså – jag vet att du redan hjälpt mig jättemycket, och att det här är din arbetstid och allt, men...”

Isak kan inte låta bli att känna ett stick av besvikelse. För en vecka sedan hade han varit överförtjust över att Even bett honom om hjälp med sin tv-serie, men han kan inte förneka att han kanske hoppats på något annat ikväll. Något mer – personligt?

Han ser ner i golvet.

“...det är det att jag har lite svårt med scenografin i några scener. Jag har liksom en så tydlig bild av hur huvudpersonen ska se ut, och röra sig, men jag kan inte få ner det på papper.” Even harklar sig. “Så, jag tänkte – bara om du vill, alltså – om du kan tänka dig att vara med på några bilder?”

Isak rynkar pannan. “Bilder? Vadå, foton, typ?”

“Ja. Alltså – inte så att de kommer att vara med i serien, men som – tja, underlag? Inspiration, typ?” Even biter sig i läppen.

 _Inspiration?_ “Men – jag?” Isak pekar mot sitt eget bröst med höjda ögonbryn.

“Det låter säkert lite knäppt. Men huvudpersonen – ända sedan jag började på det här manuset, har jag liksom haft en bild av hur han ser ut i huvudet. Och – gud, det här låter ju helt sjukt – men han har liksom alltid sett ut lite som du. I mitt huvud, alltså.” Even slår ner blicken, fingrar på sömmen längst ner på t-shirten. “Du kanske tycker det låter helt galet.”

Isak blinkar. _Som han?_ “Det – det är inte Stenseth, va?”

“Nej!” Even ser upp, släpper ner axlarna och kastar huvudet bakåt i ett skratt som låter lika lättat som roat. “Nej, inte Stenseth! Gud, trodde du jag skulle låta dig spelas av en mossig gammal gubbe?”

Hans hörntänder blänker i ljuset från lampan i hörnet. Isak drar ett djupt andetag, och ler. “Tur.”

“Eller hur. Nej, det är Martin Rindebø. Du vet. Han från _Sommerfugler.”_ Even sänker hakan, ser frågande på Isak, som om han väntar sig en reaktion.

Isak nickar. “Martin Rindebø. Han är… snygg då.”

“Han är det.” Even håller kvar blicken. Det blir tyst, och Isak vet inte vad han ska säga. Ser upp på Even, som lägger huvudet lite på sned.

Luften mellan dem är plötsligt tjock som bomull. Han står nästan inte ut. Harklar sig. “Men… okej. De där bilderna då?”

“Just det.” Even ser ner, och upp igen. “Jo – kom hit…”

När Even vänder sig om och går mot sängen, får Isak på riktigt ta i för att få fötterna att följa efter. Som om fötterna frusit fast i heltäckningsmattan. “Okej. Eh… var vill du ha mig?”

“Kan du bara – ligga här?” Even pekar med handen mot sängen, där lakanen fortfarande är bäddade, prydnadskuddarna i ordning vid huvudändan. “På sidan, liksom?”

Skjortan och västen stramar lite när han lägger sig ner med armbågen på kudden, och stödjer sidan av huvudet med handen. “Så här?”

“Perfekt.” Even ler brett. “Vänta lite…”

Han snor runt, och med några långa steg är han framme vid en svart portfölj som står lutad mot en av fåtöljerna. När han vänder sig tillbaka har han någon slags liten bullig, knallrosa låda i händerna.

Isaks förvirring måste stått målad över hela hans ansikte, för Even skrattar samtidigt som han håller upp den rosa klumpen. “En polaroidkamera. Jag lånade den av min lillasyster. Snygg, eller hur?”

“Väldigt proffsig.” Hur obekväm Isak än känner sig, med jobbkläderna stramande över kroppen, och liksom som _på uppvisning_ framför Even, kan han inte låta bli att le tillbaka.

Even lyfter kameran. “Titta på mig.”

Isak gör sitt bästa för att se rakt in i kameran och se avslappnad ut när ett ljudligt _klick_ hörs. Even sätter sig på sängkanten, så nära att han känner en svag doft av samma deodorant som förra gången han låg i den här sängen.

Den lilla polaroidbilden i Evens hand framträder tydligare för varje sekund. Isak känner kinderna rodna när han ser sin egen långa, spinkiga kropp draperad över sängen, armen i en stel vinkel och blicken fäst rakt in i kameran.

“Gillar du den inte?” Even vrider huvudet, ser ner på honom där han ligger.

Isak rycker på axeln. “Alltså – det är alltid så skumt att se sig själv på bild.”

“Den är perfekt.” Even blir tyst en kort stund. “Alltså – jag menar – det kommer att bli jättebra.”

Isak andas ut, och in igen. “Okej. Vad – vad bra.”

“En sak till bara. Jag vet att du säkert behöver gå ner nu och jobba och så, men – de har liksom någon idé i produktionsteamet att det ska vara så här, du vet, Instagramkonton och sånt kopplade till karaktärerna. Sånt som har varit inne senaste åren.” Even vänder kroppen mot honom, sätter en hand på överkastet så att det blir en grop. “Och då ska det vara, du vet, massa selfies och sånt. Kan vi prova det? Bara en gång?”

Isak ser upp på honom. “Eh, okej. Det går väl bra.”

“Okej. Så här.” Even svänger upp benen på sängen, hasar ner så att han lägger sig bredvid Isak, och lyfter kameran upp i luften ovanför dem. “Selfie time.”

Även om Evens armar är längre än några andra armar Isak sett, är han osäker på hur nära varandra de behöver ligga för att båda komma med på bilden. Han vrider huvudet, ser snabbt på Even som bara är någon decimeter bort.

Om Even också vred på huvudet nu, skulle deras nästippar kanske nästan röra vid varandra.

Even ler. “Titta in i kameran, Isak.”

“Okej.” Han vrider huvudet igen, ser in i det svarta, runda kameraögat.

Vid sin högra sida känner han hur Even flyttar sig närmare. Så nära att värmen från honom strålar längs hela hans sida. Så nära att han känner lukten av hans schampo, en välbekant doft, en som skiljer sig från frisörprodukterna han har kvar i sitt eget hår från tidigare idag. Att en hårlock, som inte känns lika sträv och krusig som hans egen, ligger mjukt mot hans tinning. En värme från någonstans i luften nära hans kind.

När kameran klickar till är han säker på att det måste se ut som att han blivit teatersminkad med rouge på kinderna.

De ligger kvar i sängen under tystnad medan de väntar på att bilden ska framkallas. Even andas bredvid honom, så nära att han hör hans andetag väsa lätt i halsen.

När deras ansikten till slut träder fram på den lilla polaroidbilden tror Isak nästan att han ska sluta andas. Hjärtat bultar så hårt att han inte ens hör Evens andetag längre.

De ser helt perfekta ut.

Båda ler mot kameran, med stora pupiller, rodnade kinder, håret över kuddarna. Bara någon centimeter mellan deras kinder. Som ett lyckligt par, i sin egen, gemensamma säng.

“Här.” Han rycker till när Even sänker ner bilden, lägger den i hans hand.

Hans fingertoppar rör vid Isaks handflata i bara en sekund, men det är tillräckligt för att det ska bränna som eld längs hela underarmarna.

“Du kan behålla den.” Evens röst är låg, mjuk.

Isak sluter fingrarna om bilden. “Men – ska du inte ha den till ditt jobb?”

“Jag kommer att minnas den ändå.” En viskning nära hans öra, och Isak får göra allt som står i hans makt för att inte bara vända huvudet och lägga sitt ansikte intill Evens, låta deras läppar mötas och andedräkter blandas med varandra.

Lika delar lättnad och besvikelse drar genom honom när Even, långsamt, mödosamt, sätter sig upp. “Jag – jag ska inte störa dig längre. Du har säkert mycket att göra.”

“Jo. Eller – ja, du vet.” Isak lutar handen mot överkastet, sätter sig upp bredvid honom. “Smörgåsar. Och sånt.”

Even ler, kastar en snabb blick på honom. “Och sånt.”

“Så – ja. Jag kanske ska gå ner och se till lobbyn. Mahdi har varit ensam ett tag nu.” En del av honom – en ganska stor del – vill att Even ska protestera, be honom stanna, ta fler selfies, ligga kvar.

Even nickar, och blinkar innan han öppnar munnen i en gäspning. “Sorry. Det blev visst inte så mycket sömn inatt heller.”

“Jag sade ju att du borde sova.” Isak ler, innan det slår honom varför Even kanske varit uppe på natten. Innan han minns rösten han hörde genom telefonen sent i går kväll.

Even ser ner. “Jag borde lyssna mer på dig, alltså.” Han lyfter hakan igen och ler, innan han gäspar igen.

“Då bestämmer jag att du ska sova nu.” Isak kan inte låta bli att flina, låta deras interna skämt fortsätta. “I säng med dig. Det blir ingen smörgås om du inte sover, vet du.”

Even kastar huvudet bakåt igen och skrattar. “Okej, bossen. Men om jag inte vaknar då? Då blir det ju ingen smörgås ikväll. Kan jag få en i morgon bitti i så fall?”

“Okej.” Isak tittar ner, och sedan upp igen. “Du kan det.”

Evens leende må vara lite trött, men det glittrar i den lilla springa som syns av ögonvitorna. “Vad bra.”

Isak ställer sig upp, slätar ut västen med handflatorna. “Okej. Sov gott. Och – ring sen när du vill ha en smörgås då.”

“Det ska jag.”

Even sitter kvar på sängkanten när Isak går fram till dörren – men han kan inte motstå att vända sig om en sista gång innan han går ut.

“Godnatt, Even.”

Even ser på honom under tystnad i ett par sekunder innan han svarar. “Godnatt.”


	15. 15 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blev det någon smörgås igår kväll? Eller ska Isak få åka upp med frukost till Even? Följ med och se! <3

**04.14**

Even måste ha somnat, för han har inte ringt på hela natten.

Inte så att Isak inte unnar honom en god natts sömn – men det är bara att hans egen natt blir så oändligt lång och tråkig.

Bokstäverna i kursböckerna som ligger uppslagna framför honom på skrivbordet bakom receptionsdisken flyter ihop till en enda gröt, och han lär sig ingenting om _methods for microplankton quantification._ Det enda han kan tänka på är Even.

Hur det bränt till som av eld i hela armen när Evens hand hade nuddat hans. Hur värmen från hans kropp hade strålat mot Isaks när de låg bredvid varandra i sängen. Hur nära hans ansikte hade varit.

Hur Isak kunnat kyssa honom om han bara vridit huvudet lite, lite till.

Isak har spelat scenen i huvudet hela natten, tittat på polaroidbilden fler gånger än han kan räkna. Där de ligger bredvid varandra, nära. Färgerna är dova och lite gråa på kortet – ljuset i rummet var inte särskilt starkt – men rodnaden på deras kinder syns ändå tydligt. Isak känner nästan inte igen sig själv på bilden.

Han ger upp böckerna och går in till jourrummet. Lägger sig på sängen och stirrar upp i taket.

Kan han ha fel? Är det bara han som känner den här spänningen varje gång de är i samma rum? Som om det hänger något tungt, förväntansfullt i luften mellan dem, något som bara väntar på att en av dem ska våga?

Och plötsligt slår det honom – _Even_ kanske inte vågar?

Deras samtal förra veckan kryper upp till ytan igen. _Också en kille. Men det blev inget bra._

Even har kanske aldrig vågat göra något med en kille efter det.

Kanske han hållit sig till Sonja för att det är välkänt och tryggt.

Sonja, ja.

En insisterande, envis röst i hans huvud: _du vet inte._

Och ja – det är ju sant. På sätt och vis. Han vet inte vad, eller vem, Sonja är för Even.

De jobbar i alla fall ihop, så mycket har ju Even sagt. Om han inte redan skulle fattat det av alla bilder han sett av dem på nätet, vill säga.

Men, _men,_ det kanske faktiskt inte är på grund av henne som Even hållit tillbaka.

Even kanske inte vågar därför att Isak jobbar här. Kanske det har varit av hänsyn: att han inte vill låta Isak riskera att bli av med jobbet?

Eller så har Isak bara tagit fel. Överanalyserat och tänkt för mycket och hittat på saker som inte finns.

Han tar upp bilden igen. Ser på deras rodnade kinder, så nära varandra. Innerligheten i Evens blick.

Är det verkligen möjligt att han bara inbillat sig allting?

Han sätter handflatorna mot ögonlocken, gnuggar så att det flimrar rosa och svarta stjärnor framför honom.

En sak är han i alla fall säker på: om några timmar ska han gå upp med frukost till Even.

**05.34**

Han har redan torkat golvet i lobbyn och gjort i ordning i receptionen när han går in i köket för att börja förbereda för Eva och frukosten. Sömnen i jourrummet blev nästan obefintlig, men det gör ingenting: han känner sig piggare än på länge. Det nästan vibrerar i kroppen när han skär upp bröd och skivar paprika, så pass att han slinter med kniven och missar fingertopparna med en hårsmån.

En halvtimme och minst två vita lögner till en morgontrött Eva senare står han i hissen med en frukostbricka i händerna.

Han sniffar på sin skjorta, borde verkligen tagit på sig lite deodorant. Och kanske borstat tänderna? Uniformen känns aldrig fräsch efter en hel natt.

Han sväljer. Hissen sniglar sig uppåt, och händerna känns svettiga mot brickan.

Det är nästan som att det är någon annans ben som tar honom längs korridoren på översta våningen, och fram till Evens dörr.

Han får balansera brickan med ena handen för att kunna knacka med den andra, och det går fyra-fem-sex sekunder – en evighet – innan han hör ljud på andra sidan dörren.

Even öppnar med håret rufsigt av sömn, i t-shirt och gråa mjukisbyxor.

Han slås återigen av hur intimt det känns. Att få komma in till Even när han precis gått upp, innan han gjort sig i ordning för att träffa någon.

Even ler. “Hej.”

“Hej.” Isak ler snabbt tillbaka. Hoppas det inte syns utanpå honom hur snabbt hans hjärta slår. Hur torr han är i halsen.

Han går in med brickan, och Even flyttar sig åt sidan. Deras rörelser är välkoordinerade, som att de gjort det här förut, som att de känner varandra väl, vet hur de ska samsas om utrymmet.

Han sätter ner brickan på bordet. “Har du sovit gott? Eller – det antar jag att du har. Eftersom det inte blev någon nattmacka, alltså.”

Even står bara en armslängd ifrån honom, och kväver en gäspning.

“Ja.” Han ser upp på Isak. “Men inte lika gott som när du sov här.”

“Inte?” Isak tar ett litet steg närmare.

Even skakar på huvudet. En lång lock faller mjukt ner över pannan.

Isak slår omedelbart ner impulsen att sträcka ut handen, stryka den åt sidan.

Och direkt efteråt förbannar han sig själv.

Precis det här har han ju legat och dividerat med sig själv om hela natten. Och till slut – trodde han – hade han bestämt sig.

Till och med i hissen upp visste han vad han skulle göra så fort han ställt ner brickan, så fort hans händer var fria.

Visa Even att han inte behövde vara rädd.

Men nu, med Even framför sig, mjuk och nyvaken, känns det plötsligt lite för verkligt.

Det är en sak att veta vad man vill, och en annan att verkligen våga.

Hur ska han klara av att ta steget ifall hans inbilska, övertänkande hjärna hindrar honom rent fysiskt på det här sättet, hur mycket han än vet vad han vill?

Han ser Evens blick falla ner längs hans sida, och inser plötsligt att han står och knyter händerna så att fingrarna stelnar. Han öppnar dem, försöker sträcka ut lederna.

”Du då?” frågar Even med en nick ner mot hans händer. ”Har du sovit nåt? Du ser lite… spänd ut.”

Isak biter sig i läppen. ”Nä… jag har inte sovit så mycket, alltså.”

”Inte?” Even ser upp.

”Nej. Jag sover inte så bra i jourrummet.” Isak drar efter andan. ”Inte lika bra som här.”

Evens ögon vidgas lite, och han lyfter handen, drar den genom håret, som så många gånger förut, och det slår Isak: det där är något Even gör när han är nervös.

Det är nu han måste visa honom att han inte tänker backa.

Luften är tjock i rummet, så tjock att det är nästan svårt att andas. Isak inser plötsligt att han är medveten om varenda kvadratcentimeter hud på kroppen. Varje hårstrå som reser sig på hans armar, hur luften han andas in går genom näsan och förbi svalget. Hur han nästan måste tvinga lungorna att utvidga sig.

Even står helt stilla, tyst. Utan att han riktigt förstår att han gör det, tar Isak ett litet steg närmare, och ser hur Evens blick flackar mellan hans läppar och hans ögon.

Ett kort steg till, och de står så nära varandra nu att Evens kropp känns som en elektrisk närvaro. Som energi mot hans egen hud, trots kläderna mellan dem. När han lutar sig lite framåt känner han den där doften han var omsluten av igår natt. Den där deodoranten. Head&Shoulders. Något mer, som han inte kan placera.

En varm vindpust: Evens andedräkt mot kinden.

Even har inte backat en millimeter, så när Isak tar ännu ett steg närmare, så nära att deras axlar snuddar vid varandra, skulle deras läppar mötas om Isak bara tippade hakan litegrann uppåt, vred huvudet omärkligt åt vänster.

Ett djupt andetag. Kan han verkligen ha fel?

Han flackar med blicken upp mot Evens ögon, en snabb sekund. Det finns ingen rädsla där. Ingen förvåning, ingen avsmak.

Bara Evens öppna blick, fäst i hans.

Han sluter ögonlocken, vrider huvudet, lyfter hakan, och tar språnget.

Han står lite konstigt, och ser inte vad han gör; hans läppar hamnar lite snett, lite mot Evens mungipa.

Men det gör ingenting. Even lutar sitt eget ansikte precis rätt nästa gång, precis så att deras läppar möts på riktigt.

Evens mun är precis lika mjuk som den ser ut, och när han känner en tungspets mot sin egen sjunger blodet i Isaks öron, lika delar häftigt, nervöst bultande som jubel: _jag hade rätt._

Han lägger ena handen på Evens överarm, försiktigt: han måste hålla i något när hela världen snurrar, när Even pressar sina läppar mot hans igen och igen, lägger armarna om hans midja och drar honom närmare.

Det är precis som han trott, och ändå inte.

Visst har han kramat Even förut – känt värmen från hans långa, smala överkropp mot sin, men hela tiden med tanken _snart. Snart släpper vi varandra._ Som att tiden ständigt varit lånad.

Och det kanske den fortfarande är.

Men just nu, just här, kan han låta sig dras närmare, stanna kvar, andas in dofterna som han känner som Evens, om och om igen, med hans mjuka läppar mot sina och nästipparna intill varandra.

Han vill aldrig att Even ska släppa honom.

Men det gör han, tar Isaks ansikte mellan sina händer och lutar sin panna mot hans. En lock kittlar mot hans ögonbryn.

”Har du slutat nu?” viskar Even, så lågt att det bara hörs här, i den papperstunna luftspalten mellan dem. ”Kan du stanna?”

Hårstråna gnisslar mellan deras pannor när han nickar.

**10.10**

Just nu skulle världen kunna gå under och Isak skulle inte ens märka något.

Han ligger i Evens säng, med Even tätt intill sig, med Evens läppar mot sina. Det våldsamma dånet inom honom, alla fjärilar i magen, nervositeten – allt har smälts samman till ett jämnt surr som når ut i varenda cell, som får honom att känna sig hög.

De kysser varandra långsamt och djupt, och när Isak tänker efter så har han nog aldrig hånglat såhär länge med någon förut. Det har alltid varit sådan hets att gå vidare, att gå längre, snabbt, men inte nu. Precis nu känns det som att de har all tid i världen.

_Eller i alla fall så länge Even bor på hotellet._

Men den rösten motar han bort.

Istället kysser han Even igen, låter fingrarna känna på den varma huden längs hans sida, under t-shirten, och får en belåten suck till svar.

Känner mobilen vibrera i fickan, men ignorerar den. Drar Even närmare intill sig, kammar fingrarna genom hans hår. Låter deras andedräkter mötas, andas samma luft.

Evens hand är i hans nacke, hans långa fingrar ömsom kittlar i hårfästet, drar honom ömsom närmare för ytterligare en kyss, och Isak kan inte låta bli att le. Le, och kyssa Even igen. Västen är egentligen obekväm att ligga i, men det finns ingenting som skulle kunna få honom att lösgöra sig från Evens famn just nu.

Som skulle kunna få honom att lämna den här bubblan av närhet, av delade andetag, av varm, lite svettig hud. Av ögonfransar som kittlar mot hans kind när han lutar ansiktet åt sidan. Av Evens mjuka, lena tunga mot hans läppar, mot hans egen tungspets. Evens andedräkt som kittlar mot hans överläpp.

Evens tumme som stryker bakom hans öra, nerför hans hals, längs hans axel, hans sida. Den stora varsamma handen som vilar på hans höft. Som drar honom till sig, utan tydligt syfte: bara med en vilja att vara nära, så nära som det går. Att smälta samman, utan att verkligen göra det.

Bara omslutas av vetskapen att de är tillsammans just här, just nu, utan tankar på något annat, på tiden, eller på någonting utanför. Bara här, bara nu. Bara dem.

Bara Even som drar tillbaka ansiktet från honom en kort sekund, som lägger sin nästipp mot hans, ser honom i ögonen och ler, innan han blundar, och kysser honom igen.


	16. 16 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni gör oss så otroligt glada med era fantastiska kommentarer. De värmer ända in i hjärteroten en mörk vinterdag. Tack! <3

**20.36**

Om inte Isak visste bättre, skulle han tro att han höll på att bli galen. 

Det har gått tjugofyra timmar sedan han såg Even senast. Tjugofyra oändliga, avgrundsdjupa, vibrerande timmar utan Evens varma kropp intill sin.

Men han har varit närvarande, nära Isak, inuti honom, hela tiden. I hans hjärna, som ett ständigt, uppfyllande brus. I hans mage, i hans bröst, som en virvlande storm av fjärilar. Och i hans telefon.

Senaste sms:et kom för bara tio minuter sedan.

_ Snart färdig på jobbet. Sen inspelning idag. Längtar efter att se dig i din väst igen. _

Och sedan, tio sekunder senare:

_ Eller, helst utan. _

Isak hade just klivit på spårvagnen på väg till jobbet när han fick det meddelandet, och hade bara hoppats att medresenärerna inte noterade hans blossande kinder.

Inte för att de verkligen  _ gjorde  _ något i går, inget sådant, trots att de tillbringade nästan hela dagen i Evens hotellsäng. 

De hade visserligen lika gärna kunnat slita av varandra kläderna, låtit alla de gångna dagarnas desperation få utlopp genom att hungrigt kasta sig över varandra. 

Istället låg de mest nära, så nära varandra det gick att komma utan att ta av sig alla kläder: benen vikta runt varandra, insnärjda, armarna i järngrepp runt varandras ryggar. Händer i hårbottnar, nackar, fingrar utmed ögonbryn, längs läppar.

Viskade ord mellan dem;  _ jag har längtat så efter det här. Jag visste inte om jag skulle våga. Om du skulle vilja det.  _

De sade inte mycket till varandra, trots timmarna som gick. Egentligen. Och hela tiden gnagde frågan i Isaks bakhuvud, skrapade med naglarna mot tungan.  _ Vad vill du nu? Efter idag? Är det bara jag som finns för dig nu? _

_ Eller? _

Nej. Han klarade inte av att fråga. Och Even berättade inte heller. 

Bara suckande, viskande bekännelser om hur glad han var att Isak äntligen var där. Där han borde vara. Hos honom.

Ett snabbt, varmt drag genom Isaks mage när han tänker på hur Evens ryggrad kändes under hans handflata: varm hud mot knöliga, lena kotor under t-shirtens tyg.

Hur han egentligen längtat efter mer.

Det är ju inte så att han inte har haft sex med någon annan kille tidigare. Även om det, ärligt talat, var ett tag sedan. 

På något sätt var det som att den hisnande känslan av  _ äntligen _ nästan gjorde det för stort, för viktigt. Som att de båda borde vara nöjda med det de fick just då.

Men nu, ett dygn senare, ångrar han nästan att det inte hände mer, att de inte gick längre. Det ilar under huden bara vid tanken på vad de  _ kunde _ ha gjort med varandra, när de nu äntligen fick chansen.

Han hade aldrig trott att han skulle kunna  _ somna _ bredvid Even. Men, efter vad som måste varit timmar, hade han till slut gjort det ändå.

Inte vaknat förrän Even försiktigt, varsamt, skakat honom till liv, med en hand runt hans axel och en varm tungspets mot hans läppar. Med en viskning i örat om att han snart skulle börja sitt nattpass.

Shit, vad han måste ha sett ut när han kom ner i receptionen. Skrynkliga kläder som först använts den föregående natten, och sedan både hånglats och sovits i hela dagen. Och trots klippningen måste håret ha stått åt alla håll.

Som tur var hade Vilde varit så upptagen med att fästa kulor i receptionens gran att hon bara slängt en ogillande blick på Isaks rynkiga skjorta, innan hon vänt sig om för att plocka upp toppstjärnan ur sin låda.

Efter det hade telefonen ringt i ett. Av alla kvällar skulle den gå varm just i går. 

Städpersonalen måste ha ersatts av en ovanligt oerfaren vikarie, för det var ett evigt ringande efter saknade handdukar, extra neskaffe och påfyllning av tvål. Inte nog med det, dessutom var det ett stort konferensgäng på plan tre som alla blev hungriga och ville ha club sandwich för  _ fjorton personer  _ precis efter att baren stängt och Mahdi gått hem.

Klockan hade blivit nästan halv tre när Isak äntligen fick chansen att sitta ner. 

Och är det något han uppfattat av allt som Vilde berättat om Magnus mamma, så är det det här: det är när hon inte sover som det börjar gå utför.

Inte ville han riskera att utsätta Even för det.

Så han hade legat där på rygg i sin jourrumssäng utan att få en blund i ögonen. Som så många g ånger förut. Men utan det rastlösa, ångestfyllda krypandet i musklerna. Istället: en pirrande förväntan, ett brus i ådrorna, som kolsyra.

Som kunnat bubbla över, dölja de tveksamheter som dröjt kvar.

Som fortfarande dröjer.

Och som Isak villigt ignorerar. För nu plingar telefonen till igen, just som han kliver av spårvagnen, på väg mot personalingången.   
_  
_ _ Nu börjar vi packa ihop. Vi ses snart ;) _

De hade sprungit om varandra i morse – Eva hade redan varit på väg upp med frukost till Even när Isak fattat vad som var på väg att hända, och han hade inte kunnat komma på en vettig lögn som ursäktat att han skulle upp med brickan för andra dagen i rad. Och han visste ju att Even skulle iväg tidigt och jobba – det hade han viskat i luften mellan dem redan dagen innan. 

Det var inte förrän han hängt in den veckade västen i sitt skåp och slätat ut den med handen som han känt hur det prasslade i fickan.

En ny lapp. Men den här gången var det inte en teckning.

Det var ett telefonnummer.

Och så pass mycket hade han ändå vågat lita på sin förkänning, på  _ dem, _ att han snabbt låtit tummarna flyga över telefonen.

_ Tack för igår. _

Det hade inte tagit mer än tio sekunder innan de grå skrivbubblorna dykt upp till vänster på skärmen. Och strax därefter:  _ Tack själv, Isak. <3 _

Och nu står han här, knäpper återigen västen, och räknar ner minuterna.

Han tar upp telefonen igen. Inga nya meddelanden, men när han öppnar inkorgen drar en våg av dåligt samvete över honom.

Mitt i euforin, i berusningen av Evens närhet, hade han helt och hållet glömt att han skulle träffat Jonas igår. Ignorerat telefonen som vibrerade i fickan.

Inte förrän när han hade satt sig ner halv tre på natten och tagit upp telefonen såg han det. Tre missade samtal. Men inget sms.

Han kunde ju inte svara då. Mitt i natten. Och i morse hade han bara... glömt det.

Fuck. Han är faktiskt inte sjutton längre, kan inte bara stoppa ner telefonen i fickan som att det är  _ dens _ fel att han befinner sig i den här situationen. Han biter ihop kring tungspetsen.

_ Till: Jonas 20.52 _ _  
_ _ Fan sorry! Förlåt Jonas. Det var inte meningen att glömma dig. Det har varit helt galet här. _

(Det är i alla fall inte en lögn).

_ Jag jobbar så mycket nätter att jag bara vänt på dygnet, alltså.  _

Han trycker på den blå pilen, ser meddelandet gå iväg.

_ Till: Jonas 20.53 _ _  
_ _ Om du fortfarande vill ses kanske du kan komma till mitt jobb nån kväll snart? Jag ska förklara när vi ses. Om du vill alltså. _

Han kan inte hjälpa att halsen känns torr. 

Knappt har han tryckt ner telefonen i västfickan innan den vibrerar. Lättnaden när han tar upp den får bröstet att lyfta.

_ Från: Jonas 20.53 _ _  
_ _ Det är lugnt. Imorgon kväll? :) _

Och strax efteråt, från ett annat nummer, som han inte ens hunnit ge ett namn än, bara siffror överst på skärmen:

_ Från: +479082241 20.53 _ _  
_ _ På väg härifrån nu ;) _

Det är tur att han hunnit byta till ren skjorta och byxor, för Vilde synar honom uppifrån och ner när han kliver ut i receptionen.

“Där är du!” Ett Vilde-leende öra till öra.

Isak lyfter ögonbrynen. “Ja? Är jag sen?”

“Nejdå.” Hon ler och tittar uppåt sidan, mot de rödglittriga julgirlangerna ovanför ingången till baren. “Jag ska bara… Magnus väntar på mig.”

Isak rynkar pannan. “Ja, men du slutar ju nu, så – det är bara att gå, alltså.”

Han ser efter hennes ljusa hästsvans när den svänger om hörnet. Fyra år ihop, och fortfarande blir hon liksom helt fnissig bara för att Magnus ska hämta henne en vanlig söndagskväll efter jobbet. 

Telefonen ligger tyst i fickan.

Hur lång tid tar det egentligen från NRK och hit? Spårvagnen går väl raka vägen? Max en halvtimme?

Eller, Even åker kanske förstås taxi. Om nu produktionsbolaget betalar för taksviten kan de knappast låta honom åka spårvagn om kvällarna.

Han borde fråga Even. Fråga om fler saker.

Det är så mycket han han inte vet. Men sista veckan har han blivit så förtrollad av Even så fort han varit i närheten att han knappt klarat att tänka.

Han ser upp på klockan. Funderar på att ta en sväng ut till Mahdi i baren när det svischande ljudet av glasdörrar som glider isär får honom att vrida huvudet åt höger.

Even är en uppenbarelse.

En halvlång, öppen rock fladdrar kring hans långa, smala ben. Ingen halsduk som döljer att översta skjortknappen är uppknäppt. Lite snö har lagt sig längs skjortkragen, men Even ser ändå inte ut att frysa – huden som skymtar längst upp på bröstet är röd, precis som hans kinder, som om han skyndat sig hit. Håret en gloria av glittrande iskristaller under ljuskronan i foajén, och från öra till öra, Evens breda, nästan självlysande leende. Blicken fäst rakt i Isaks.

Det kräver all självkontroll Isak kan uppbåda att inte rusa tvärs över golvet till honom.

Even är framme i några få långbenta kliv, stannar innan han helt är inne i Isaks sfär, men kommer ändå närmare än vad en helt vanlig gäst skulle göra. 

“Hej.” Even lägger huvudet på sned, rycker lätt på axlarna. 

Isak ser upp på hans hörntänder, hur de glänser i skenet från julgransslingan. “Hej.”

Ett par sekunders tystnad. Och sedan skär ett ringande genom luften mellan dem.

Isak himlar med ögonen. Såklart. Han fiskar motvilligt upp telefonen ur fickan.

“Receptionen, Isak.” 

Even betraktar honom med ett roat leende medan han hör en av männen från det stora sällskapet från igår börja räkna upp allt han vill beställa. Biter sig i läppen som för att inte skratta när Isak backar mot receptionsdisken och sträcker sig efter papper och penna.

När han lagt på har Even tagit av sig rocken och hängt den över armen. “Så, ska jag äntligen få se dig jobba?”

“Det är väl det enda du har gjort hittills!” Isak fnyser, men kan ändå inte låta bli att le tillbaka.

“I köket, menar jag.” Evens skratt glittrar ikapp med julgranen i hörnet. ”Förresten är jag skyldig dig en lektion i äggpochering.”

Isak väger fram och tillbaka på fötterna. De kan i alla fall inte stå här mycket längre. Om Mahdi kommer ut hit för att hämta något kan han knappast undgå Isaks blick, fäst på Evens bara hals, på hans händer som nästan omärkligt rycker. Som att han vill sträcka ut dem mot Isak.

“Kom.” Han vänder sig om, går mot dörröppningen in till köket.

Han kan inte hjälpa att en del av honom jublar när han hör Evens fjädrande fotsteg följa honom över mattan.

Svängdörrarna till köket har knappt stängts bakom dem innan han känner Evens hand mot sin midja. Och, nej, han är inte sjutton längre, men det är svårt att komma ihåg när bara den lätta beröringen får det att spraka i hela honom. Från där Evens arm smyger sig runt hans mage sprakar elektriska stötar ner till tårna, ut hela vägen i fingertopparna, ner i hans skrev. 

Han blir torr i munnen. 

Vänder sig om, och med ryggen mot den rostfria bänken slingrar han armen kring Evens nacke och drar honom intill sig.

Han smakar kaffe, minttuggummi, och under det – bara Even.

Isak lutar huvudet åt sidan, låter Even lägga sin andra arm runt hans axlar, känner fingrar leta sig upp i hans hår.

Det kittlar i fotsulorna när bänkkanten skär in i hans korsrygg samtidigt som hans känner Evens tungspets mot sin.

_ Shit. _ Han har ju tre cæsarsallader att fixa. Två skinkmackor. En stekt… vad var det…

Det är så svårt att komma ihåg när Evens hela framsida är tätt pressad mot hans. Evens fingrar i hans hårbotten, Evens varma läppar mot hans hals, en vass tand vid hans käkvinkel.

_ Fuck. _

“Even. Jag måste jobba.” Han skjuter Even ifrån sig och tar ett djupt andetag. “Du är inte bra för min karriär, alltså.” 

“Du är väldigt bra för min. Extremt inspirerande.” Even tar ett steg närmare igen så att Isak är fångad mot bänken, och han himlar med ögonen, men kan ändå inte låta bli att le. 

Han lutar sig fram, sluter tänderna om Evens örsnibb. Viskar. “Du kan hjälpa mig? Så blir jag färdig snabbare.”

Även om de befinner sig i ett stort, opersonligt restaurangkök, finns det något hemtrevligt, något som ekar av framtid, av helgmorgnar, av hopp, i att jobba sida vid sida med Even så här. Även om ett par baconskivor blir brända när Isak bara inte kan släppa Even tillräckligt länge för att dra stekpannan av brännaren.

Salladerna ser på något sätt finare ut än vanligt, och Even gör en senapskräm och pocherar ägg till skinkmackorna medan Isak tittar på. Och även om det tar lite längre tid än vanligt, kan Isak bara inte bry sig. Tar ändå med ett par extra öl på brickan som kompensation när han åker upp med hissen, för säkerhets skull.

Konferensgänget verkar i alla fall ha druckit tillräckligt för att bara bli glada när han ringer på med brickorna, och ger honom till och med dricks. Sedlarna prasslar i västfickan när han kliver ut ur hissen och kastar en blick in mot baren.

De konferensgäster som inte beställt mat av honom sitter i en klunga runt ett av de låga borden. Några enstaka gäster hänger längs bardisken. En vanlig söndagskväll. Mahdi borde kunna hålla sig upptagen ett tag till.

Even står med ryggen mot honom när han kommer in i köket, hummar på en sång Isak inte känner igen samtidigt som han torkar av diskbänken.

Han har knutit ett förkläde kring midjan och slängt en kökshandduk över axeln. Skjortärmarna är uppkavlade, och Isak blir stående en stund och bara tittar. På håret som inte ligger så prydligt som det gjorde för en timme sedan. På den långa halsen. Isak vet precis hur det luktar där nu, i den mjuka huden precis där axeln börjar. 

Even sträcker sig över den stora, rostfria bänken för att komma åt att torka på andra sidan, och Isak måste svälja. Plötsligt känner han sig varm, känner pulsen i halsen, i skrevet. Iakttar Evens långa rygg i en båge där han stöder sig på ena handen och torkar av bänken med den andra. Underarmarna med några synliga ådror och musklerna som spänner sig då han lägger tyngden på armen, de långa fingrarna som håller om trasan, senorna i handen. 

Han står med benen lite isär, i tajta jeans och Isaks hjärna är plötsligt full av fantasier, av möjligheter. 

Tänk att få lägga handen precis mellan skulderbladen när han står bakom Even som är böjd över en bänk, precis som här. Att få hålla den andra handen på höften eller axeln, se hur Evens rygg glänser av svett, känna hur musklerna spelar under huden. 

Eller att Even står böjd över honom, vikten på ena armen medan den andra handens fingrar – åh herregud, han hoppas de kommer dit. Snart. 

Han försöker påminna sig själv om att han faktiskt är på jobbet, att vem som helst kan komma in när som helst, att  _ Mahdi _ kan komma in, men det är som att hans kropp tar över mer och mer för varje sekund. Kopplar bort hjärnan helt automatiskt, och får honom att ta några snabba steg fram till Even. Får hans hand att stryka längs med Evens ryggrad, ut mot sidan. Låter handen vila på höften, vänder på Even när han reser sig så de hamnar mitt emot varandra. Han tar ett steg ännu närmare, drar nästippen längs sidan på halsen och upp mot örat. Evens hud är varm, men han ryser ändå till, och andas ut skakigt.

“Jag hörde inte när du kom tillbaka.” 

“Nä. Märkte det.” Isak ler lite och kysser honom långsamt längs käkbenet och upp mot munnen. Even står lutad mot bänken, håller sig med båda händerna i kanten och andas tungt. Hans mun är halvöppen, som att han bara väntar på att Isaks läppar ska landa på dem, men Isak bara snuddar mungipan innan han fortsätter ner mot halsen. Känner Evens skjortkrage raspa mot kinden, känner hans puls när han kysser honom i halsgropen. 

Han knäpper långsamt upp översta knappen i skjortan, kysser den nya huden som blottlagts där. Trycker sig ännu lite närmre Even, så de rör vid varandra överallt.

Skickar en tyst bön mot dörren, hoppas att Mahdi fortsätter vara upptagen ett tag till.

Han vet att han börjar bli hård, vet att det känns genom uniformsbyxorna. Är inte så här framfusig i vanliga fall, men han  _ vill _ att Even ska veta hur påverkad han blir av honom. 

Och det verkar fungera, för Even släpper bänken, lägger båda händerna på hans rumpa och drar honom mot sig. Det går en våg av rent, sprakande begär genom Isak när Even stönar svagt och drar honom ännu hårdare mot sig medan han möter honom med höfterna. Flyttar upp ena handen till Isaks nacke och kysser honom utan tvekan. 

Isak lägger armarna om hans hals och besvarar kyssen. Öppnar munnen, vill ha mer av Even, vill ha allt. Stryker över hans bröst, över armarna, håret – kan inte bestämma sig, vill känna allt samtidigt. Kan inte låta bli att knäppa upp ytterligare en knapp i Evens skjorta och stöna in i hans hals när han känner Evens hand glida neråt, under skinkan, fingrarna nästan in mellan låren. 

Han andas in djupt, drar in Evens doft genom näsan. Vill knäppa upp fler knappar, vill få bort den där jävla skjortan, men inte här. Inte i ett kök med lysrör i taket och hårda rostfria bänkar och fönster i dörren ut mot restaurangen. 

Där någon kan komma in vilken sekund som helst.

Han tar ett steg bakåt, låter blicken vila på Evens kyssvullna läppar, på hans tunga ögonlock, på den blottade huden på hans bröst.

Skit i att han är på jobbet, att det kan ringa i jourtelefonen när som helst. Om han inte får ha Even för sig själv nu kommer han inte att överleva natten.

“Even. Kom, vi går upp.” 

Leendet som Even ger honom när han sträcker ut handen är nästan mer bländande än skenet från lysrören i restaurangkökets tak, och Isak hör hans otåliga steg följa efter när han vänder sig om och drar honom med sig mot hissen.


	17. 17 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ska de lyckas ta sig upp och få vara ensamma ett tag i taksviten nu, eller blir de avbrutna av telefonen?

**00.11**

Isak hoppas verkligen det ser ut som att han bara ska hjälpa en gäst med något när han tar de långa kliven mot hissen och hör Evens mjuka steg följa honom över mattan. Ser noga till att deras händer inte nuddar varandra när att de blir stående framför hissdörrarna efter att han tryckt på knappen.

Han slänger en snabb blick åt sidan, på Even. På hans svullna läppar och blossande kinder, på hans översta skjortknappen som är uppknäppt.

Om någon skulle få syn på dem kan det knappast finnas någon tvekan om vad de nyss har ägnat sig åt.

Hur lång tid kan det ens  _ ta _ för en hiss att åka fem våningar?

Han sträcker fram handen, trycker på knappen igen, och igen, snabbt, och hör Evens låga skrockande bredvid sig.

“Otålig, eller?” 

Isak fnyser, och himlar med ögonen just som hissdörrarna öppnas framför dem.

Tack och lov är hissen tom. 

Han klarar nätt och jämnt att vänta tills dörrarna glidit ihop innan han tar ett steg fram och in i Even, och får honom att vackla bakåt mot den mässingsklädda väggen. 

Han förstår inte riktigt var modet kommer ifrån när han trycker in sitt ena lår mellan Evens. Något med hela kvällen, hela situationen, hela  _ Even _ får honom nästan att känna sig berusad, omtöcknad. Besatt.

Som om han inte riktigt är ansvarig för sina egna handlingar.

Han skickar en snabb tanke till jourtelefonen i västfickan, och hoppas att han inte råkar trycka till en knapp och ringa upp någon av misstag när han pressar sig ännu närmare Even.

Men just nu kan han faktiskt inte riktigt bry sig.

Inte när Even trycker sig tillbaka mot honom, lägger en stor hand mot hans korsrygg och drar honom ännu närmare. 

“Fuck, jag har tänkt på det här hela dagen,” viskar Even i hans öra, varmt och hest och nära. “Jag klarade knappt att koncentrera på mig inspelningen, alltså.”

Det svindlar för Isaks ögon _._ _Precis som för mig._ Men han hinner inte säga något innan hissen saktar in. Han har precis sinnesnärvaro nog att ta ett steg tillbaka innan dörrarna öppnas igen.

Det finns bara två andra dörrar på översta våningen, och Even halvspringer förbi dem med Isak hack i häl.

Vid dörren vänder han sig om, stannar upp, med nyckelkortet i handen.

“Det är första gången vi går in här tillsammans.” 

Isak ler snett. “Vilket jubileum.”

“Ja, men jag menar det. Att du och jag liksom gör det… ihop. Inte bara att du kommer till mig. På jobbet, alltså.” Evens ögon glänser i ljuset under korridorens vägglampor.

Isak ser på honom. “Jag jobbar nu.”

“Shit. Jag… jag hade nästan glömt det.” Even biter sig i läppen. “Vi kanske inte borde – jag menar –”

Isak himlar med ögonen och tar bestämt nyckelkortet ur handen på honom. “Tror du inte jag gick över gränsen för vad jag borde göra på jobbet redan när jag lät dig hångla upp mig mot köksbänken, eller?”

“Så nu finns det ingen väg tillbaka.” Leendet i Evens röst går inte att ta miste på, och Isak känner det mot nacken innan han hör låset klicka och trycker upp dörren, tar två snabba steg in.

Ser det på Evens ansikte när han vänder sig om och drar in honom i sviten.

Fångar in det med sina egna läppar medan dörren går igen bakom dem, kysser honom mitt på heltäckningsmattan, framför soffbordet, översållat av papper och märkpennor. “Det gör faktiskt inte det.”

Han låter Evens långa fingrar knäppa upp hans väst, uppifrån och ner, innan han kränger av sig den. 

Tar en sista titt på jourtelefonen. En gnagande olust i bakhuvudet när han ser den tomma displayen, vetskapen om att den kan börja ringa när som helst.

Tänker  _ fuck it _ och lägger den på soffbordet.

Even har redan hunnit knäppa upp sin egen skjorta när han vänder sig om. Ärmarna är fortfarande upprullade, men skjortan hänger öppen så att Isak kan se hans släta, bleka, nästan genomskinliga hud. Bara ett par enstaka hårstrån sticker fram runt bröstvårtan, och Isak kan inte låta bli att höja handen och dra tyget åt sidan, upp över axeln, låta Even krångla ut en lång, smal arm.

När Evens skjorta fallit till golvet tar det inte lång tid innan han lyckas få av Isaks också, och till slut står de där, i nakna överkroppar, och ser på varandra. 

Visserligen har han känt konturen av Evens axlar under handflatorna, följt hans revben som mjuka åsar med fingertopparna, men att se honom så här, avklädd, bara för Isaks skull – det är en helt annan sak.

Han är så vacker.

Bröstet som häver och sänker sig med varje andetag, nyckelbenen som pekar som perfekta, raka linjer ut mot hans axlar som både ser så starka, och samtidigt så lena ut. Hans smala midja, de guldbruna, spretiga hårstråna som leder från naveln och ner mot byxkanten.

Balansen försvinner för en halv sekund när världen gungar. Vad håller han på med? Står här, på arbetstid, med en  _ gäst, _ i  _ taksviten, _ och det enda han kan tänka på är hur han vill öppna den där byxknappen, se vart de där håren tar vägen.

Vill se allt.

Så han trycker målmedvetet och bestämt alla tankar längst bak i huvudet, och tar ett steg framåt. Tar ett till, och lämnar jourtelefonen på bordet ännu längre bakom sig.

Låter sig själv känna hur Evens släta, bara bröst känns mot hans eget. Hur hans långa, slanka armar omsluter hans rygg, hans axlar. Hur värmen strålar från Evens hud, från hans läppar, när hans mjuka, våta mun möter Isaks.

Hur Evens fingrar letar sig längs hans mage, fram mot hans byxor, och försiktigt öppnar knappen på hans svarta uniformsbyxor.

Drar ner dragkedjan, långsamt, lite längre ner med varje trevande andetag.

“Är det – är det här okej?” andas Even i hans öra.

Isak kan knappt  _ andas _ av hur okej det här är.  _ “Ja.  _ Even, sluta oroa dig, jag lovar – det är ingen fara, ljudet på telefonen är liksom på –”

Alla ord tar plötsligt slut när Even lägger sin stora handflata mot hans kalsonger. Omsluter hela hans stånd, och trycker lätt.

Det svindlar för ögonen när Even lägger läpparna mot hans hals och långsamt rör handen upp och ner.

_ Herregud. _

Okej, det var ett tag sedan han hade sex med någon. Säkert ett halvår sedan. Och det är inte så att det inte har känts bra förut – men det här – det här –

Even har bara handen utanpå hans  _ kläder, _ och ändå kittlar det i fotsulorna, snurrar i huvudet och drar djupt inne i maggropen på ett sätt som han inte kan påminna sig att det gjort på länge. Kanske inte någonsin.

Even håller kvar sin hand, rör den långsamt, nästan prövande, upp och ner. Om han bara kunde ta tag i Isaks kalsonger, dra ner dem, ta tag i –

Och sedan slår det honom.  _ Even _ kanske inte har gjort det här förut?

Han öppnar ögonen. Ser rakt på Even. Ser hur Even biter sig i läppen. Hur hans ögon flackar upp, mot Isaks, och sedan ner igen.

Isak lyfter handen, lägger den på Evens kind.

“Even. Titta på mig.”

Even höjer blicken, och handen på kalsongerna stannar upp. 

“Det är okej.” 

Han har sällan varit den som tar alla initiativ när det kommer till sex. Har oftast trevat sig fram, eller låtit andra föra – men tanken på att Even känner sig osäker, att han skulle tvivla på hur mycket Isak vill, eller hur han ska göra: det får honom att vilja visa Even allt. Få honom att slappna av. Att förstå hur mycket det här betyder för Isak.

Och det ger honom ett mod han inte visste att han hade.

Isak tar tag runt hans handled, trycker sig ännu närmare, hård mot Evens handflata. “Känner du? Så här mycket vill jag ha dig.”

Even andas snabbt, snabbare, mot hans hals, när Isak lutar sig fram och öppnar knapparna i hans byxor. Han försöker att inte låta fingrarna darra när han hakar tag i resåren på kalsongerna med tummarna, och kasar Evens byxor och kalsonger ner över hans höfter, försiktigt, låter Even få tid att protestera, att säga till om Isak är för snabb, för bestämd.

Istället känner han Even skjuta höfterna framåt, som att han vill hjälpa till. Känner en tungspets mot sin hals.

Han ler när Even lyfter ena benet, krånglar ut först den ena foten ur skorna och kläderna, sedan den andra.

Stryker över Evens rygg med handflatorna, ner över höfterna, över lårens utsidor. Upp igen, längs hans sidor, räknar revbenen, låter fingertopparna mötas vid hans ryggrad.

Hoppas att det visar hur trygg han kan vara. Hur mycket Isak har att ge honom.

Han känner Evens händer vandra upp längs hans byxkanter, och föra in fingrarna under kalsongerna. Låter honom skjuta ner dem, få dem att falla till golvet, och kliver själv ur.

Hur mycket han än vill ta ett steg tillbaka, betrakta hela Even, se hela hans nakna kropp i det mjuka skenet från sänglamporna, vill han inte göra Even obekväm. Så han nöjer sig med hålla om honom, dra den ena handens fingrar genom hans hår, och trycka höfterna framåt.

Och det finns ingen tvekan om att Even vill det här också. Ingen tvekan om hur hård han är mot Isaks höft. Hur ärligt menat stönet mot Isaks hals är.

Det får Isak att pressa sig mot honom igen, och igen. Låta fingrarna dra längs Evens hårbotten, trassla in sig i lockarna längst bak i nacken. Lägga handflatan mot hans rumpa, och dra honom ännu närmare.

Even drar skarpt efter andan mot hans kind. Och Isak vet med ens: han vill visa Even ännu mer. 

“Kom,” viskar han i Evens hår. “Lägg dig på sängen.”

Han följer efter, nära, vill inte lämna Even ensam när han kliver upp på sängen och lägger sig på rygg, med sina långa ben utsträckta hela vägen ner till fotändan, och armarna under huvudet. Ögonen fästa i Isaks, och med ett mjukt leende på läpparna.

Ett leende som faller av hans ansikte när Isak sträcker ut handen och sluter den kring hans stånd. 

”Isak,” andas Even, och hans mun faller öppen samtidigt som hans ögonlock sluts.

Isak håller blicken fäst på hans ansikte, vaksamt, vill kunna se varje skiftning, varje tecken till om han går över en osynlig gräns. 

Men det finns inget i Evens tunga blick, hans snabba andetag, som säger något annat, när Isak börjar röra sin hand upp och ner, först långsamt, sedan mer bestämt. Och när Even trycker sig närmare hans hand, först omärkligt, sedan tydligare, med mer syfte, vågar han luta sig fram och försiktigt lägga sina läppar mot Evens bröst. Kyssa sig neråt, tills han når en bröstvårta, och lätt, lätt låter tungspetsen röra den. Evens andning stannar till, bara för en sekund, innan han andas ut med ett lågt, utdraget stön.

Isak tar det som ett tecken: vågar ta ett ännu fastare tag med sin hand, och fortsätter neråt Evens mage. Äntligen får han känna hur de där mjuka, guldlena hårstråna känns mot hans kind. Hur de blir grövre ju längre ner han kommer. Tills han har ansiktet precis invid sin hand, så nära att han skulle ta Even i munnen om han vill.

Om Even vill. 

Han kastar en blick uppåt, ser hur Even har lyft ena hand till sitt eget hår. Hur hans ögon är slutna. Hur hans bröst häver och sänker sig med varje snabbt, ansträngt andetag.

Hur hans andra hand sträcker sig neråt, mot Isak. Som om han letar efter honom, efter bekräftelse.

Det finns inget Isak hellre vill ge honom än just det.

“Är det här okej?” Han måste fråga, även om han är ganska säker på att han vet svaret ändå.

Och när Even andas ut, och nickar, finns det inte något Isak hellre vill än det här: att böja sig ner igen, och ta Even i sin mun.

Det var ett tag sedan han gjorde det här också; men han inte påminna sig att det någonsin känts så här – att han faktiskt tyckt så mycket om det som han gör just nu. 

Men han inser också att det här inte är vad som helst, vem som helst.

Det här är Even. Even, som andas snabbare och snabbare för varje gång Isak rör sin hand, för varje gång han omsluter honom ännu längre ner med sin mun. 

Och det dröjer inte länge innan Even börjar röra sig under honom, rycker med höfterna, kanske ofrivilligt, och stönar: “Isak!”. 

Han tittar upp, ser Evens mun falla öppen i ett ljudlöst stön, och Isak bara måste kyssa honom. Nu. Han sätter sig upp på knäna, böjer sig fram, och utan att tänka sig för kysser han honom på munnen.

Det slår honom precis som han gör det att det kanske inte alls är okej. Han  _ har _ varit med åtminstone en kille förut som inte gillade att kyssas direkt efteråt – och i ärlighetens namn kanske inte Isak alltid har velat det heller.

Men det här är, återigen, Even. Och Isak vet med ens att han själv inte skulle bry sig det allra minsta. Tvärtemot.

Det finns ingen del av Even han inte vill ha.

Och tydligen, genom någon gudomlig slags försyn, verkar Even känna likadant – öppnar munnen och låter tungspetsen nudda Isaks. Välkomnar honom.

Och samtidigt känner han Evens stora, varma hand sluta sig kring hans egen kuk. 

Han hade nästan glömt bort den. 

Har varit så fokuserad på Even, på att läsa av hur det här kändes för honom, att han inte ens tänkt på sig själv. 

Men samtidigt som Even börjar röra sin hand, fram och tillbaka, ser han små svarta prickar krypa in från alla håll i synfältet och känner hur det kittlar under fotsulorna. Inser att han är mycket närmare än han trodde, mycket närmare än vad som borde vara möjligt när han inte ens har rört vid sig själv.

Han känner Even röra höfterna, stöta in i hans egen hand innan han rycker till, en, två gånger, och sedan sjunka ihop under honom.

Even stannar upp en kort stund – Isak kan knappast klandra honom – men snart känner han hur greppet om honom hårdnar igen. 

Det tar inte lång stund innan han känner hur det drar i hårbotten, hur hettan längst ner i magen blir mer och mer intensiv, och hur det vitnar framför ögonen.

Och när Even rör handen snabbare igen, låter Isak trycka sig emot honom, tar det bara någon minut innan Isak också tippar över kanten. 

Han tappar nästan känseln i fingertopparna när han kommer – hör pulsen bulta i öronen, sin egen andning tona ut någonstans långt bort, medan Even lägger sin fria hand runt hans rygg och drar honom till sig medan vågorna sköljer över honom, och sedan ebbar ut.

Med ansiktet i Evens nacke andas han ut, slappnar av, låter axlarna falla ner, och ögonen slutas. 

Det finns inte plats för några tankar i huvudet. Inget annat än här och nu. Evens lukt i hans näsa, hans mjuka lockar i nacken som kittlar mot Isaks panna. Hans sida längs Isaks, varm och svettig där de klibbar mot varandra.

“Shit Isak,” viskar Even. “Herregud alltså.”

Isak borrar in nästippen i hans hals som svar. “Mm.”

Han vill egentligen svara – och samtidigt inte. Inte bryta förtrollningen som ligger runt dem. Inte återvända till verkligheten: en verklighet med arbetskläder och telefoner och lakan som säkert behöver bytas.

“Alltså – jag har aldrig –” Even tystnar, och mot kinden känner Isak hur han drar upp axeln, skruvar lite på sig.

Det är tyst i några sekunder. “Aldrig gjort det med en kille?”

“Jo – jo, det har jag. Men det har – aldrig känts så här förut, då.” 

Det svindlar till lite bakom ögonlocken.  _ Menar han det jag hoppas att han gör?  _ “Var det – var det okej, eller?”

“Isak!” Evens skratt bubblar som ett gnistrande vattenfall. “Vad tror du? Det var så jävla okej så jag… jag tror jag dör. Fy fan vad du är underbar.”

Isak andas ut, kan inte låta bli att le mot hans hals. “Du också.”

“Men du – jag vet att vi inte egentligen har pratat om det här så mycket, men… men det var inte första gången för dig, va? Med en kille, menar jag?” Even låter plötsligt osäker på rösten.

Isak måste öppna ögonen och hasa sig upp, fästa blicken i Evens och försäkra honom om att det han säger nu är sanningen och ingenting annat. “Nej. Det var inte första gången. Men jag har aldrig heller känt det så här… någonsin förut, då.”

Even öppnar munnen, men hinner inte säga något tillbaka förrän jourtelefonens gälla signal skär genom tystnaden.

_ Fuck. _

Han håller kvar Evens blick i en sekund innan han reser sig, svänger benen över sängkanten och på darriga ben tar sig bort till soffbordet. Ser ner på displayen. Rum 304. 

Tar ett djupt andetag innan han svarar.

Inte för första gången förbannar han att hotellet inte har ställt in minibarer i varje rum när en uppspelt, lätt berusad mansröst glatt frågar om han inte kan komma upp med några öl till dem.

Konferensgänget igen. Han lovar att komma alldeles strax, lägger på luren, och suckar.

Vänder sig om.

Even ligger på sidan, stödd på ena armbågen, med handflatan mot kinden. Håret faller ner över pannan på ett sätt som påminner om den där första gången han öppnade dörren för Isak, nyvaken och invirad i täcket, och det suger till i Isaks mage. Precis som förra gången, men ändå så annorlunda.

Så mycket mer.

“Du får komma tillbaka och sova här sen, om du vill.” Even ler brett. “Men du kanske ska klä på dig först. Även om du nog egentligen borde duscha.”

Isak ler tillbaka. “Vänta tills jag kommer tillbaka så kan vi göra det tillsammans.”

“Deal.” Evens leende blir bredare tills det nästan når från öra till öra. “Om jag får ge dig en till kyss innan du går.”

**21.11**

Han får syn på Jonas så fort dörrarna till lobbyn går upp. Han har förändrats, förstås, men samtidigt inte alls. Som Isak själv, kanske?

Håret som alltid varit en lockig sky runt hans ansikte är nu tillbakadraget i någon slags manbun – även om Jonas säkert aldrig skulle gå med på att kalla det så. En stor, brun parkas som ser mer vuxen ut än något Jonas någonsin haft på sig. En rutig halsduk som Isak nästan är säker på att han sett Jonas pappa använda när de var små.

Det breda, varma leendet när deras blickar möts skulle han ändå känna igen var som helst. Och när Jonas kommer närmare ser Isak att hans ögon är lika ljusa som alltid. Samma vänliga, men intensiva blick, den som på något sätt alltid kunnat se rakt in i Isak. 

För ett ögonblick är Isaks hand på väg upp för en high-five, innan han stoppar sig själv. De är ändå inte sjutton längre, liksom. Sträcker ut armarna för en kram istället.

Det är något välbekant med Jonas axlar mot hans, något med lukten av hans jacka och halsduk som får Isak att känna sig mer hemmastadd i det här ögonblicket än han gjort ända sedan han kom tillbaka till Oslo.

Något som får något annat att falla på plats långt inne i bröstet.

Det är inte många gäster på hotellet ikväll, och Isak tar ett av de innersta borden så de kan prata ifred, samtidigt som han har lite uppsikt över lobbyn. Det får vara någon måtta på hur mycket han försummar jobbet, liksom. 

“Wow Isak, skjorta och väst liksom? Nice.” Jonas ler medan Isak låtsas göra en stor sak av att dra ut stolen åt honom. Hämtar öl och jordnötter i baren till Jonas, kaffe till sig själv, och sätter sig mittemot. 

“Du ser till och med ut som en högstadielärare nu.” Han flinar mot Jonas, som lyfter på ögonbrynen och tar en klunk av ölen. ”Du vet han vi hade i norska – Lars? Fattas bara glasögon, liksom.” 

“Haha, ja. Man måste gå  _ all in _ , vet du.” Jonas skakar lite på huvudet och ler igen. “Tur att jag har samhällskunskap och inte norska, då. Fast kidsen tycker säkert jag är urgammal ändå.”

Isak iakttar honom. Han kan ändå tänka sig Jonas som någon eleverna faktiskt skulle ha förtroende för. Ett sånt där sällsynt fall av lärare som man tyckte var cool, på riktigt. Någon man skulle kunna ha vänt sig till, om man vågade. Han skrattar till. “Seriöst, Lars  _ var _ ju uråldrig. Hur gammal kan tror du han kan ha varit? Trettio?” 

“Kanske. Det var ju uråldrigt när man var fjorton.” Jonas sätter ner ölglaset, fäster blicken på Isak. “ _ Du _ ser däremot inte ut som någon biolog. Hur är livet på hotell?” 

“Eh, jo, bra. Får äntligen betalt för att inte sova på nätterna.” Isak skrattar lite, hoppas att det inte syns på honom vad han gjort de senaste nätterna. Vad han gjorde i natt. 

“Du ser ändå fräsch ut för en som inte sover.” Jonas ser sig om i baren. “Fancy hotell, förresten. Nåt kul folk som bor här eller?” Jonas fråga är helt oskyldig, men Isak kan inte låta bli att le lite för stort, och inser direkt att han gjort bort sig när Jonas ögon vidgas lite som svar. Med leendet kommer rodnaden och okej, nu är det kört. 

“Isak? Vad händer?” Även om Jonas alltid kunnat läsa honom som en öppen bok, hade nog ärligt talat vem som helst kunnat fatta att det är något.

Han svär inombords, försöker få ordning på ansiktet. “Nä, bara...” Han drar händerna över ansiktet, skakar på huvudet. “Jag är så  _ fucked.”  _

Isak önskar att han var så cool som Jonas, som aldrig skulle flina och rodna på det här sättet. 

Men Jonas tar bara en klunk öl till och lyfter ögonbrynen, som en tyst signal till Isak att fortsätta berätta. 

Ett djupt andetag. “Det är en kille. Och han är så jävla perfekt, Jonas.” 

Jonas ler. “Ja?” 

“Och – “ han lutar sig fram och sänker rösten ytterligare “– jag var hos honom inatt.” 

“Inatt? Så han – “ 

Isak ser i Jonas ögon hur bitarna faller på plats. Nickar. 

“Shit. Skål då.” Jonas höjer glaset mot Isak som klirrar mot det med sin kaffekopp. De tar varsin klunk, sitter tysta en kort stund. 

“Men, är det så dåligt då? Eller har ni en strikt policy mot att – eh – umgås med gäster?” 

Så likt Jonas att angripa problemet rationellt. Isak himlar lite med ögonen. “Nä, vet faktiskt inte. Men det är inte som att jag har lust att gå till personalchefen och fråga heller.” 

Jonas skrattar lite. “Förstår det. Men, vad heter han då?” 

“Han heter Even.” 


	18. 18 december

**10.14**

Isak vet ärligt talat inte riktigt vad han håller på med. 

Han står framför en vägg full av färgglada halsdukar inne på Steen & Ström, och försöker se Evens ögon framför sig. Kanske en grå skulle passa? Eller skulle det få hans ögon att se för bleka ut?

Eller ska han välja någon helt annan färg, något som bryter av? Rött? Orange? Han suckar.

Det hade slagit honom efter att Jonas gått hem igår – att han faktiskt, för första gången på åratal, hade lust att ge någon en julklapp. Mer specifikt: ge  _ Even _ en julklapp.

Och kanske en till Jonas också.

Han hade glömt hur skönt det var: att bara få vara helt oförställd med sin äldsta, bästa vän. Kunna erkänna utan omsvep hur mycket han kände just nu, hur hela den här grejen med Even påverkar honom. Bara vara ärlig. Och få Jonas uppriktiga glädje och frågvisa entusiasm tillbaka.

Innan han visste ordet av hade han vräkt ur sig allt – nåja,  _ nästan _ allt, vissa detaljer kunde han faktiskt bespara Jonas – hur de träffats första gången, hur han redan från början bara känt på sig att det här var något. Något som inte kunde tillåtas gå honom förbi.

Det var först när han, efter en bra stund, fått slut på detaljer att berätta om Even, som Jonas frågor hade blivit svåra att svara på.

_ Men var bor han egentligen? Vad ska han göra sedan, när hans uppdrag på NRK är över? Ska han ens stanna i Oslo? _

Isak hade skruvat på sig, inte riktigt velat avslöja hur mycket han inte visste. 

Egentligen får han väl erkänna att han skämdes lite. Skämdes över hur han kan vara så upp över öronen kär i någon, till och med haft sex med honom  _ på arbetstid  _ och ändå inte veta sådana grundläggande grejer. Hur de fortfarande inte egentligen har  _ pratat _ om så många saker.

Visst, Even har berättat en hel del om sig själv, men när Isak tänker efter finns det mycket som han bara... inte frågat Even om.

Kanske för att han inte vill höra svaren.

Han låter en svart kashmirsjal glida mellan fingrarna, innan hans blick faller på en likadan i en mörkgrön nyans bredvid.

Först vet han inte riktigt varför han dröjer med blicken vid just den. Den skulle kanske passa Even – utgöra en fin kontrast mot hans intensivt blå blick.

Sedan kommer han på det. Den har nästan samma färg som hans egna ögon. 

Men ändå inte riktigt. 

Det är Leas ögonfärg.

Ett stick av dåligt samvete far genom honom.

Det är ju inte hennes fel att han inte hört av sig till henne, nu när han är i Oslo hela december. Men hon bor ju fortfarande med pappa.

I alla fall så vitt han vet. 

Försöker dra sig till minnes den senaste gången han faktiskt pratade med henne. 

Han hade skruvat på sig när Jonas frågade honom igår. Velat veta hur det var med henne, och med hans pappa.

Hade inget att svara på det.

Tar upp den mörkgröna halsduken, vänder på prislappen. För att vara det här varuhuset är den inte så farligt dyr.

* * *

Tio minuter senare är han på väg mot utgången, med båda halsdukarna i prydligt inslagna paket i en stel papperspåse. Mobilen tynger i jackfickan. 

Han kastar en blick ut genom skyltfönstret. Små snöflingor pilar nästan horisontellt över gatan därute, och han fryser om fingrarna bara av att se dem.

Om han ska höra av sig kanske det är lika bra att göra det nu.

Han tar upp mobilen och öppnar meddelandeappen. 

Får scrolla en bra bit ner för att hitta konversationen. Minns senaste gången han fick ett sms från sin pappa. Hur han övervägde att byta namn på hans kontakt till  _ Terje  _ istället.

Men av någon anledning hade han inte ens någon kraft till övers för det.

Ett minimalt stick av dåligt samvete när han ser de grå meddelandena på rad till vänster på skärmen.

_ Hoppas det går bra i skolan! Kommer du till Oslo snart? _

_ Vad ska du göra i sommar? Det vore kul om du hade tid att hälsa på mig och Lea någon gång. _

_ Ska hälsa från farmor. Hälsade på henne i helgen. Hon frågade hur det går med dig. _

Och så det senaste meddelandet, också det obesvarat. 15 oktober, 09:44.

_ Vi firar jul hemma i år. Du är också hjärtligt välkommen om du vill.  _

Han vill inte ens scrolla längre ner för att leta rätt på konversationen med Lea. Minns inte ens vad det sista meddelandet innehöll. Är bara ganska säker på att det inte var från honom själv. 

Utanför fönstret blåser det värre än någonsin. Människor stretar mot de virvlande flingorna, håller stelt i kappor och plastpåsar som fladdrar i vinden.

Hans högra tumme svävar över skärmen.

Plötsligt plingar telefonen till.

_ Från: Even 10.57 _ _  
_ _ Fy fan vad du var fin i morse. Önskar så att jag kunde legat kvar i sängen med dig hela dagen. _

Han kan inte låta bli att le för sig själv, samtidigt som det kryper en aning av obehag i magen när han tänker på allt Jonas och han pratat om igår. Eller inte pratat om.

Efter att Jonas gått hem igår kväll hade Isak haft lite smågrejer att göra fram till halv tolv-tiden. Sedan hade telefonen varit tyst. Tills det kommit ett samtal från taksviten strax efter midnatt.

Even hade retats med honom i luren: fattade han inte att han inte behövde vänta på att Even skulle ringa? Skulle han fortfarande behöva höra av sig och beställa en smörgås för att Isak skulle komma upp?

Nej. Såklart Isak gått upp till honom med en gång. Utan smörgås.

Men konversationen med Jonas hade fortsatt skava i hans bakhuvud på väg upp i hissen. Alla saker han inte frågat Even om. Allt han själv inte berättat.

Det hade bara varit väldigt svårt att komma ihåg det när Even hade dragit in honom genom dörren och slitit ner hans byxor till knäna innan han ens hunnit hämta andan.

Och Even hade fortfarande halvsovit när han mödosamt släpat sig ur sängen för att gå ner och börja förbereda frukosten.

Herregud. Han bara  _ antar _ att Sonja inte är något mer än en kompis. Inte skulle väl Even – eller?

Men han  _ vet  _ ju inte.

I kväll. I kväll ska han prata med honom. Försöka i alla fall.

Han tittar ner på telefonen.

_ Till: Even 11.01 _ __  
_ Det önskar jag också. <3 _ _  
_ __ Ses ikväll.

Han skrollar ner till konversationen med sin pappa igen. Suckar innan han stoppar ner telefonen i fickan. Det får räcka med anspänning just nu.

På väg mot utgången passerar han ett ställ med strumpor i mörka nyanser. Rutiga, randiga, enfärgade.

Kanske lika bra att passa på. 

Han väljer ett trepack i grått för 149 kronor. När expediten frågar om hon ska slå in dem tackar han ja.

**23.11**

Isak ställer ner smöret och osten på den rostfria bänken i köket, och ber, inte för första gången, en stilla bön om att jourtelefonen ska hålla sig tyst ett tag till.

Tar fram ett bröd ur skafferiet, och ler när han tänker på vilken möda han lade ner på Evens beställningar de första dagarna. Nu vet han att Even knappast bryr sig om någon smörgås. Men han är faktiskt hungrig själv. 

Tror han i alla fall. Eller om det mest är nerverna som får det att dra oroligt i magen.

Varje gång han tänkt smita upp till Even under kvällen har någon antingen ringt eller kommit ner i lobbyn. Men nu har telefonen inte ringt på en hel halvtimme, baren har stängt, och lobbyn har varit tyst och tom ett tag. Det är tisdag, jul om en knapp vecka, och hotellet är inte ens fullbelagt. 

Han hoppas att de ska få vara ifred ikväll. Länge.

Hoppas att han ska kunna känna sig lika modig som i förmiddags, när han stod mitt i varuhuset och bestämde sig för att han verkligen skulle försöka prata med Even.

Even öppnar direkt när han knackar på. Han är säkert otålig – har skickat flera sms under kvällen där han skrivit att han väntar på  _ roomservice _ med otaliga aubergine-emojis efter, så att Isak fått vinkla bort telefonen från Mahdi. 

Inte för att Mahdi vet att det är Even i taksviten som Isak messar med hela tiden. 

Men ändå. 

Att komma in i taksviten känns nästan som att vara hemma hos Even nu. Samtidigt som det är på jobbet. En surrealistisk blandning som ger Isak en klump i magen när han tänker för mycket på det. 

Så det gör han inte.

Sätter bara ifrån sig brickan på bordet, bara för att genast omslutas av Evens armar. Hans bröst mot Isaks rygg, hans läppar varma och fuktiga mot Isaks nacke.

“Hej,” viskar Even mot hans hårfäste. “Välkommen hem till mig.”

Det ilar i Isaks mage.

Han vänder sig om i Evens armar, blir belönad med en kyss. Even doftar parfym och håret är stylat uppåt och åt sidan, ett spår av att Even varit på jobbet. Isak kan inte låta bli att kyssa honom precis under käkbenet, på halsen, och hålla honom hårt mot sig. 

Det är galet hur mycket det går att sakna någon efter bara en dag.

* * *

De äter smörgåsarna i sängen, lutade mot sänggaveln, precis som när Isak var här och kollade på film. Men den här gången sitter de närmare, nästan på varandra, låter benen kroka i och axlarna nudda. 

“Vet du, nu känns det faktiskt bara bra att Stenseth hoppade av.” Even sväljer innan han fortsätter. “Jag tror att folk var nervösa runt honom, det är liksom mycket bättre stämning nu.” 

Isak nickar, munnen full av mat. 

“Jag pratade med Sonja om alltihop, och vi tror att det vore bäst att gå ut med hela grejen.” 

Magen drar ihop sig, blir kall. 

Han måste se ut som att han inte riktigt hänger med, för Even fortsätter. “Om min sjukdom då. Vi tänkte att det liksom förlorar i nyhetsvärde om jag är öppen med det.” 

Isak nickar igen, sväljer. Tar ett djupt andetag. Nu. Det är nu han bara måste fråga. Inte backa ur. Hur lite han än vill höra svaret. 

“Vem är Sonja?” 

“Hon är – men du träffade henne väl? Hon kom ju en kväll och du hjälpte henne att ringa upp...” Even rynkar pannan. 

“Ja, jag – men alltså – “ Så, han blir alltså tvungen att fråga rakt ut. “Är ni tillsammans, eller?” 

Even blir tyst, stirrar på Isak med halvöppen mun.

Fan. Han visste det. 

Det knyter sig i bröstet och rinner kallt längs ryggen, han mår nästan illa. 

Men så skrattar Even till. “Va?” 

Isak säger ingenting. Han vet ärligt talat inte vad han ska tro. Det måste synas på honom, för Even slutar skratta och tar hans hand. 

“Isak, du. Sonja är min kollega, och en av mina bästa vänner, vi har liksom alltid jobbat tillsammans, gått i skolan ihop sedan vi var femton.” Han lägger handen på Isaks kind. “Men det är allt. Trodde du – “

Isak känner sig plötsligt dum _.  _

“Förlåt, jag – “

“Nej, det är jag som ska säga förlåt. Jag – “ Even andas ut, lyfter handen mot Isaks kind, smeker honom ner över axeln och armen, tar hans hand igen, “– jag vet att vi inte pratat så mycket, eller, inte lärt känna varandra så mycket kanske. Men jag vill verkligen göra det. Du är – jag har aldrig träffat någon som dig förut.” Han slår ner blicken. “Eller känt såhär, då.” 

Egentligen är det fantastiskt hur snabbt allt kan vända. Hur fort klumpen i magen löses upp, blir till något bubblande, kittlande som sprids i hela kroppen. Hur hans ihopbitna käkar blir till ett leende, ett sådant som inte går att hindra. Isak lutar sig framåt, lägger handen på Evens kind. Han vet inte vad han ska säga, allt virvlar så snabbt att han knappt får fatt i orden.

Bara “Inte jag heller.” 

En kort kyss. Och sen en lång kyss. Evens läppar är så mjuka mot hans egna, och när Isak öppnar munnen lite så följer Even efter direkt, låter tungspetsen nudda hans, och han känner sitt hjärta slå, känner sin egen puls mot Evens hand på sin hals. 

Han vill omfamna Even, vill fortsätta kyssa honom, men det är så opraktiskt när man sitter bredvid varandra. Even lägger armen om honom, drar honom närmare, och snart sitter Isak grensle över honom istället. Med armarna runt Evens nacke och munnen mot hans. Han får böja sig lite ner nu, kan kontrollera kyssen på ett annat sätt samtidigt som Evens händer stryker honom över ryggen och armarna, lägger sig runt hans midja och håller honom nära.

“Så. Ingen flickvän.” Isak lutar pannan mot Evens. 

Even skakar lätt på huvudet, nästipparna stöter mot varandra. “Ingen flickvän. Och ingen pojkvän heller.”

“Inte jag heller, då,” mumlar Isak mot hans läppar. Det blir tyst.  _ Inte än i alla fall,  _ säger han inte. Men det hänger där i luften mellan dem, tjockt, nästan gripbart.

Even ler snett. “Det hoppas jag verkligen inte. Du vet, jag skulle inte göra… sånt här, om jag redan hade någon. Det är liksom inte min grej.”

“Inte min heller.” Isak håller andan. Han vågar knappt tro det – fortfarande, när han gick in genom dörren; till och med för bara några minuter sedan var han beredd att få veta att han bara var någonting tillfälligt, någonting på sidan, en rolig distraktion under en stressig jobbmånad. 

Men nu, plötsligt, breder möjligheterna ut sig framför honom, horisonten plötsligt inom räckhåll. Det nästan skrämmer honom.

Even lyfter handen mot hans kind, stryker fingertopparna längs hans öra, nerför hans hals. “Nej. Jag menar det. Och – alltså, vi pratar ju just nu, men jag tänkte – kanske du skulle vilja hänga med mig utanför jobbet också? Jag fattar ju om du inte har tid, men –”

Isak vill slå sig själv i huvudet. Här har han gått och varit så fokuserad på sig själv,  _ igen,  _ att han inte ens tänkt på hur Even ser honom. Att Even är osäker på vad  _ Isak _ vill. Tror han att det här bara är en kul grej för Isak på jobbet? 

Samma sak som han själv var rädd för?

Even, som har varit så modig. Berättat för Isak om sin sjukdom, till och med. 

Och även om Isak vet bättre än att ta lätt på att Even vågat berätta det: har han egentligen gett Even så mycket tillbaka? Har han varit så insnärjd i sitt eget huvud att han lyckats få Even att tvivla på vad Isak vill?

“Even.” Isak tar tag om hans haka, lyfter den, får Even att se in i hans ögon och gör sitt bästa för att försöka se övertygande ut. “Såklart jag vill.”

Leendet som sprider sig över Evens ansikte får det att ila hela vägen ner i magen. Det är ett sådant där leende som tar över hela honom, bit för bit, från ena ögonvrån till den andra, som får hela Even att liksom börja lysa upp inifrån.

Och Isak vet plötsligt, bara sådär, att han skulle kunna titta på det leendet i åratal utan att tröttna. Kanske ännu längre till och med. 

“Jag är… ledig på lördag natt. Du kanske vill, typ, ses på stan?” Han tar Evens hand, stryker med tummen över en sena på handryggen, och drar efter andan. “Och sen… kanske sova hemma hos mig?”

“Det vill jag.” Evens leende växer. “Har bara ett jobbmöte på lördag förmiddag. Sedan är jag din.”

“Bra.” 

_ Bra _ räcker egentligen långt ifrån till för att beskriva ens en bråkdel av allt som bubblar inuti Isak, men han har svårt att hitta fler ord just nu. Med bröstet tätt intill Evens, med hans händer på sin korsrygg, och med löftet om en riktig  _ dejt _ mellan dem. På stan. Där alla kan se dem. 

Plötsligt slår det honom att Even kanske kommer att bli igenkänd. Att folk kommer att titta på dem. På  _ honom. _

Och att Even har gått med på det. Sådär bara utan vidare. Inte har något emot att andra ska se dem ihop.

Det svindlar framför ögonen. Tur att Even har sina armar runt honom, annars hade han nästan kunnat falla av. Han biter sig i läppen, lägger händerna runt Evens nacke och andas ut. 

“Jag tänkte fråga dig en grej, faktiskt.” Even ser på honom, lite avvaktande. Kanske nervöst? “I morgon kväll, alltså innan du börjar jobbet… har du lust att hjälpa mig med en grej?”

Isak ler. “Välja hiphoplåtar igen, eller?”

“Inget med jobbet den här gången.” Even slickar sig om läpparna. “Nej… det är – jag ska faktiskt gå och kolla på en lägenhet. Jag har inte bott i Oslo på så himla länge, och – tja, jag ska köpa något. Och du – du som bor här – du kanske har koll? På marknaden och så, menar jag. Så jag tänkte –”

Och Isak inser: det här är Even som är nervös. Som rabblar fram en massa ord. Som vill ha hjälp, bekräftelse av  _ honom. _ “Even. Såklart jag följer med. Gärna.”

“Ja?” Even ler.

Isak nickar. “Ja. Det är en dejt.”

Och när Even lutar sig fram och kysser honom, finns det inte plats för några andra tankar än här och nu. Inte för något annat än Evens händer som smyger sig in under hans skjorta, upp mot hans skulderblad och sedan ner under byxlinningen. 

Och att Isak faktiskt inte bor i Oslo, inte egentligen – det kan han ju berätta senare.


	19. 19 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu ska Isak hjälpa Even på lägenhetsvisning - men de har en del att prata om också, eller hur? Följ med och se hur det går med den saken!

**18.03**

De ska mötas upp vid Brugata, och Isak ser Even genom fönstret på spårvagnen redan innan han går av. Han står lutad mot en lyktstolpe, med kragen på rocken lite uppfälld, och tittar ner i telefonen.

Det går inte att förneka att det känns spännande, lite pirrigt, att träffa Even såhär, utanför jobbet. När han inte har en jourtelefon i fickan som hela tiden hotar att ringa. När det för en gångs skull inte är helt opassande att de kysser varandra.

Undrar förresten om Even vill ha en kyss, här, på öppen gata, liksom. Om han ens är ute?

Ytterligare en sak de inte pratat om. Hittills har de ju faktiskt bara umgåtts på hans hotellrum.

Even lyser upp när han ser Isak, ler stort och går mot honom.

När Even lyfter armarna gör Isak det också, och så möts de i en kram mitt på gatan. En kram som nog varar några sekunder för länge för att räknas som en kompiskram. Innerlig, varm och allomslutande. De släpper varandra samtidigt, och Even lägger huvudet på sned.

“Ska vi gå?”

Isak nickar. “Sure.”

De promenerar i tystnad, med armarna hängande efter sidorna. Kastar blickar på varandra emellanåt, som om de delar en hemlighet. Isak önskar att han kunde sträcka ut handen och kila in den mellan Evens vantklädda fingrar, men är lite osäker på om det är innanför ramarna.

Han nöjer sig med att låta handen svänga lite extra nära Evens, så att deras knogar snuddar vid varandra.

Det är inte förrän de svänger vänster som Isak inser vart de är på väg.

“Du skojar? Ska vi till Deichmans gate?”

Even vänder sig om, stannar upp. “Ja? Är det något fel på den eller?”

“Nej, inget alls… jag bara, jag bodde där rätt länge.” Isak harklar sig. “Från att jag var 16, typ.”

Evens blick blir varsam, som att han fångat upp något som Isak inte varit medveten om att han sänt ut. “Okej. Var det med dina föräldrar, eller..?”

“Nej, det – det var det där kollektivet jag bodde i, du vet.” Isak ser ner i marken. “Men… tja. Lång story. Vi kan ta den sen. Det var ett tag sen jag var här, bara.”

Even nickar. “Okej.”

När de börjar gå igen under tystnad, och till slut svänger in på den lilla återvändsstumpen som utgör slutet på Deichmans gate, sänder Isak en tanke till den blå porten bara femtio meter fram till vänster. Så vitt han vet bor Eskild kvar.

Han drar en tyst suck av lättnad när Even ser åt höger. “Här… nummer 12.”

“Har de ens lägenhetsvisningar så här nära inpå jul?” Isak rynkar pannan när de går förbi mäklarskylten och in genom porten.

Even rycker på axlarna. “Omvisning, antar jag. Bra för mig, då.”

* * *

Lägenheten är fin. Väldigt fin, till och med. En tvåa som påminner litegrann om kollektivet med sina djupa fönstersmygar och slipade trägolv, men utan den ingrodda lukten av tre, ibland fyra, ungdomar med för mycket tid och för lite pengar. Ett ordentligt vardagsrum, litet sovrum. Ett kök med sittplats för två. Badrummet är aningen trångt men fräscht, med en fristående duschkabin.

Even säger ingenting, drar ut lådor i köket, öppnar badrumsskåpen, men kastar bara snabba blickar runt i alla rummen.

Inte ens fem minuter har gått när han nickar ett snabbt tack till mäklaren och lägger handen på Isaks bröstrygg för att få med honom ut.

En sekund ilar en vild tanke genom Isak: de måste ha sett ut som ett riktigt par på lägenhetsvisning. Tanken både fyller honom med stolthet och ett hjärtskärande önskan om att det var så.

Evens kliv är snabba nerför trappan.

“Gillade du den inte?” Isaks röst ekar i den steniga trappuppgången.

Even vänder ansiktet mot honom, men fortsätter gå. “Njae. Du ser ju hur lång jag är, ska jag få plats i en duschkabin, liksom?”

Han tar upp telefonen igen. “Det är en visning till, faktiskt. Bara ett par kvarter härifrån. Vill du följa med?”

“Visst.” Isak får nästan hålla sig från att himla med ögonen. Hur skulle han inte vilja?

* * *

Nästa lägenhet är en stor etta, i ett funkishus närmare kyrkparken.

Inte lika gammaldags charmig, men badrummet är rymligt, och köket nyrenoverat. Sovalkov, precis som i Isaks lägenhet i Trondheim. Utsikt mot parken, till och med en liten balkong.

Men besöket blir inte långvarigt här heller, och Even rynkar på näsan när de går ut genom porten.

“Jag vet inte. Det är ju mysigt med sovalkov, men… nu har jag ju vant mig vid en större säng.” Han blinkar med ena ögat mot Isak. “Och jag har ju tid på mig att leta.”

Isak blinkar. “Har du? Eller, jag menar – vart ska du i vår, liksom?”

Det är första gången de ens snuddar vid ämnet.

Framtiden.

Even stannar, snor runt. “Nej, alltså – jag ska vara här i Oslo. Har lite småprojekt och sånt i vår, och sen… Men nu betalar ju produktionen för hotellet, och sen kan jag bo hos min bästa kompis. Men han har – tja, han har en ganska liten lägenhet, och… jag har ju varit ute och flängt runt så mycket, så jag tänkte att det kanske vore smart att skaffa något eget nu. Man kan ju inte bo hemma hos mamma och pappa hur länge som helst, liksom.”

“Nej.” Isak skrapar med foten i asfalten utanför porten. Vill egentligen berätta om sig själv i gengäld, men vet inte var han ens ska börja. Hur konceptet _mamma och pappa_ förlorade betydelsen för många år sedan.

Hur han inte ens riktigt vet var han hör hemma längre. Om det är här, eller Trondheim.

Eller kanske till och med någon helt annanstans. Någonstans där han inte varit än.

Even lägger en hand på hans axel. “Hallå? Isak?”

“Huh?” Han ser upp.

Even ler brett. “Var var du någonstans? Jag frågade om du vill äta något innan du börjar jobba? Det är ju över en timme kvar.”

“Visst.” Han försöker le, borsta av sig tankarna och jorda sig i nuet, med Even. “Kebab? Eller – du som är hipster kanske vill gå till Mathallen?”

Even kastar huvudet bakåt och skrattar så att ögonen försvinner. “Mathallen blir bra.”

**21.07**

“Hej Isak!” Fastän han är sen, strålar Vilde mot honom.

“Hej.” Hans blick faller på rosorna på hennes kinder, glittret i hennes hår. “Allt bra?”

“Ja. Titta! Vad tycker du?” Hon sveper ut med handen över lobbyn där ännu fler glittrande girlanger än tidigare pryder väggarna. Och har den där lilla granen stått vid sofforna förut?

“Eh – fint.” Han harklar sig – hon förväntar sig säkert mer beröm. “Har du fixat det idag?”

Vilde ler om möjligt ännu bredare. “Ja! Stine och jag har pyntat hela dagen, så nu kan julen liksom bara – komma!”

Isak nickar, ser sig runt i lobbyn igen. Överdåd är bara förnamnet. Snart ser man inte receptionsdisken för alla granar och inslagna paket.

“Och sen har jag har goda nyheter – vi har fått en stor bokning i sista sekunden! Hotellet var ju nästan tomt ikväll, vet du, men nu kommer det att droppa in folk under kvällen. Så kul!”

Jaha. Han får hålla sig här nere, med andra ord.

Vilde håller blicken fäst på honom, väntar uppenbarligen på att han ska säga något, fortfarande med det där stora leendet klistrat i ansiktet. Till slut slår hon otåligt ut med armarna. “Så då vet du att du får hålla extra koll på receptionen ikväll, alltså.”

Han nickar, försöker att inte låta besvikelsen över att inte kunna ta hissen rakt upp till Even så fort hon har gått borta från sitt ansikte. “Ja. Ja, det ska jag göra. Vad – vad bra att du sa till.”

“Okej, nu ska jag gå. Magnus och jag ska baka pepparkakor ikväll, jag tar med imorgon så får du smaka!” Hon vinkar och går ut till kontoret. Isak hör hur hon knappar på datorn därinne när hon loggar ut från sitt pass.

Fan. Han hade ju helst bara velat fortsätta prata med Even, ta vara på den lätta stämningen från tidigare ikväll, passa på att fråga Even mer.

Berätta mer.

För just nu är det så det känns. Han _vill_ dela saker med Even, även om det egentligen kanske går lite för fort. Mycket fortare än vad han kan minnas att han någonsin känt sig bekväm med, i alla fall – men det känns, på något sätt, bara rätt.

Han suckar. Just nu måste han tydligen göra sitt jobb istället. Och det har han ju egentligen ingen som helst rätt att vara besviken över, men ändå...

Det dröjer inte länge förrän han känner mobilen vibrera i fickan.

 _Från: Even 21.34_ _  
_ _Kommer du upp sen? <3 _

Det lilla hjärtat i slutet på textraden får värmen att sprida sig i bröstet på honom.

 _Till: Even 21.34  
_ _Måste sitta i receptionen, stort sällskap som ska droppa in under kvällen/natten. Vill mycket hellre vara med dig :(_

Han sänker ner stolen bakom receptionsdisken, kan väl lika gärna göra sig bekväm här. Egentligen borde han hämta sina böcker – han har pluggat alldeles för lite de senaste dagarna. Eller veckorna, om han ska vara helt ärlig.

Tar upp liggaren på datorn för att förbereda.

Och när han gör det, slår det honom. _Nästan hela december,_ hade väl Eva sagt?

Han fattar musen, flyttar sig till höger på skärmen. Där står det, svart på vitt. En mörk, bred linje på taksvitens rad, längst ner, som sträcker sig till den 22 december.

Efter det är det tomt. Ingen mer bokning.

Kanske är det för att han egentligen inte behöver ha koll på beläggningen, för att folk inte ringer mitt i natten för att boka rum, som han inte sett det förrän nu.

Han hade kanske bara tänkt – naivt, förstås – att _nästan hela december_ i alla fall innebar någonstans framåt nyår.

Isaks mage sjunker som en sten. Såklart att produktionsbolaget inte betalar för en svit över själva julhelgen. Har han varit så inne i sin bubbla, i deras bubbla, att han bara förträngt att Even snart kommer att checka ut?

Att han inte alls tänkt på det är så klart en lögn. Visst har han hela tiden varit medveten om att det här, vad det nu är de har, måste få ett slut. Hans termin börjar ju i mitten av januari. I Trondheim.

Det slår honom att han inte ens vet hur länge Even ska jobba med det här projektet. Hur länge han ska vara i Oslo. Eller ens i Norge.

Even hade inte sagt någonting när de börjat prata om framtiden tidigare ikväll – och Isak hade inte frågat.

Telefonens ringande avbryter hans tankar, och han suckar. Ska det bli en sådan här kväll igen när alla ska ha hjälp med allt?

“Välkommen till receptionen, du pratar med Isak.”

“Hej, Isak.” Evens röst är djup och lite raspig, och får honom att tänka på första gången han hörde den. Den där första kvällen Even ringde ner och beställde en smörgås.

Han andas ut. “Hej.” Hur många knutar som än tynger i hans mage, är det något med att bara höra Even i andra änden som plötsligt får allt att kännas lättare. Som att allt kommer att lösa sig, på något sätt.

“Har du mycket att göra?” Det låter som att Even håller luren nära munnen. Varje in- och utandning hörs tydligt, som små sprakanden i Isaks öra.

“Nej. Jag måste bara sitta här och vänta. Sjukt tråkigt.” Han petar på sömmen längst ner på västen. “Hurså?”

“Jag funderade på en sak bara.” Det raspar i Isaks öra, som att luren skrapar mot tyg. “Om det ringer en gäst och vill ha hjälp med något, måste du hjälpa dem då?”

Isak ler. “Tänker du på någon särskild gäst?”

“Kanske.” Det går nästan att höra leendet i Evens röst.

Han trycker luren närmare örat. “Vem då?”

“En väldigt viktig gäst som bor i er finaste svit.” Even uttalar de sista orden med eftertryck.

“Ja, då måste jag ju givetvis göra mitt bästa för att den gästen ska bli nöjd.”

“Ja?” Evens röst är förväntansfull.

“Ja. Hotellets policy är väldigt tydlig på den punkten.” Han harklar sig. “Så, herr Bech Næsheim, hur kan jag stå till tjänst?”

“Egentligen –” Even tystnar och det raspar lite till “– egentligen skulle jag velat ha hjälp med badkaret. Eller. I badkaret.”

_Åh._

Kläderna känns plötsligt lite varmare.

“Jaså?” Han harklar sig. “Hur – hur skulle jag kunna hjälpa dig där?”

“Med saker som den perfekta vattentemperaturen… och vad som egentligen är en lagom dos badolja. Eller hur stort eller litet ett badkar kan vara för att man ska få plats två personer i det.” Even pratar tydligt, med eftertryck, som om han läser högt ur en bok eller ett instruktionshäfte. Det får Isak att undra vart det här egentligen är på väg.

Inte för att han tänker klaga. “Ja. Ja, det skulle jag kunna göra.”

“Jag letar ju lägenhet, och det är av yttersta vikt för mig att badrummet är funktionellt. Duschen skulle ju också behöva provas ut.” Han hör Even dra ett djupt andetag. “Just nu funderar jag på hur stor den ultimata sängen bör vara, men där behöver man också vara två.”

“Ja. Det blir ju bättre så.” Isak biter sig i läppen.

“Och roligare. Inte så ensamt.”

“Ja.” Det pirrar lite i fotsulorna.

“Kanske – kanske skönare?”

“Mm.” Det blir tyst en liten stund, och Isak hör Even röra sig. Det prasslar svagt i telefonen.

“Den här sängen är definitivt mycket bättre när man är två.”

Isak kastar en snabb blick ut mot baren. Ingen inom synhåll. Han harklar sig. “Hur skulle jag kunna hjälpa dig? Om jag var där, alltså.”

“Åh, Isak.” Even pratar med den där mörka rösten igen, den som ger Isak gåshud. “Det skulle vara så mycket bättre. Du skulle kunna få knäppa upp min skjorta, till exempel. Mina byxor.”

Pirret i fotsulorna förvandlas plötsligt till en häftig elektrisk stöt som går rakt igenom hela Isak. Menar Even...?

Han chansar. “Gör det.”

“Hm?”

Isak sväljer. “Gör det. Och berätta för mig.”

All ångest över framtiden, all oro, alla tankar över huvud taget är som bortblåsta ur hans hjärna. Just nu finns bara Evens andhämtning i telefonen – snabbare, djupare, mer ansträngd. “Jag vill att du ska klä av dig. Först. Alla kläder. Och jag vill se på. Jag – du är så vacker, Isak.”

Pulsen ökar snabbt, bultar genom hela honom. “Du också.”

“Sen är det min tur. Din tur att se. Om du vill.”

“Jag vill.” Det suger i magen nu, det här är så fel. Han sitter på sitt jobb, bakom receptionsdisken, och börjar liksom bli hård, och det kan komma någon när som helst.

Men just nu struntar han faktiskt i det. 

“Ska jag börja?” Even röst är låg, suggestiv, andfådd.

“Ja.” Isak sluter ögonen, försöker minnas hur han klätt av Even. Hur len hans hud är, hur han inte kunnat låta bli att kyssa sig nerför hans bröst när han öppnat hans skjorta i går kväll. Hur byxorna hänger lågt på hans höfter, hur resåren på boxershortsen alltid sticker upp.

“Jag knäpper upp jeansen nu. Tänker att det är du som gör det.” Even pratar tyst, som att det han säger bara är för Isaks öron. “Dina fingrar som hakar i resåren och drar ner... allt.”

Han andas in. “Ja.”

Plötsligt hör han glada, stojiga röster. Tre elegant klädda kvinnor på väg in genom entrédörrarna med varsin resväska i släptåg.

_Fan._

“Even, det kommer folk. Jag ringer upp.” Han slänger på luren utan att vänta på svar. Tar några djupa andetag och hoppas att hans glasartade blick inte är alltför avslöjande. Tur att lamporna i receptionen går ner i styrka av sig själva vid halv tio.

“Hej, vi har bokat! Under Andersen.”

Isak tar på sig sitt vänligaste serviceleende, drar upp bokningen i datorn och skriver ut nyckelkorten så fort han bara förmår.

“Och frukosten är mellan 7 och 10… hissen är där!“ Han pekar med hela handen, tar en påse julgodis från disken och trycker den i handen på en av kvinnorna. Kanske det kan hålla dem sysselsatta ett tag.

Han tar upp telefonen så fort han ser hissdörrarna börja gå igen.

Even svarar efter bara en halv signal. “Är du ensam nu?”

“Ja. Vad – vad gör du?” Alla tankar är tillbaka på Even. Hur Even ser ut just nu. Var i rummet han är. Vad han har på sig.

“Åh. Jag bara ligger här. På sängen.”

Isak hör det retsamma leendet i hans röst. “Jaså? Du kanske ville sova? Stör jag?”

“Nej. Jag ligger här och funderar.”

“På vad?” Det bultar i bröstet.

“Jag tänker på dig.”

“Mhm?”

“På vad vi kan göra när vi klätt av varandra.”

“Åh.”

“På vad jag har lust att prova.” Han hör Even andas ut, det susar i luren. “Med dig.”

“Som vad?” Blodet rör sig längre ner, mot magen, ner till skrevet, samlar sig och bultar ännu mer.

“Åh, Isak.” Evens röst är sådär mörk och djup igen, och Isaks byxor sitter så obekvämt nu, men han vill inte röra sig ur fläcken. Vill inte missa ett ord Even säger. “Så, så många saker. Minns du – “ Det prasslar igen, och Evens röst kommer närmare “– minns du när du hade dina fingrar i mig?”

Som om Isak kunde glömma. Bilderna från igår natt är för evigt fastetsade i hans huvud. Hur Even rodnande hade sagt att han köpt glidmedel. Hur han hade viskat vad han ville att Isak skulle göra. Hur hela hans långa kropp hade skälvt när Isak försiktigt hade böjt sina fingrar.

“J-ja.” Han sväljer.

“Jag vill att du ska göra det igen. Och mer. Jag – “ Evens andning låter skakig nu “ – jag vill att du ska knulla mig.”

Isak sluter ögonen, får hålla sig från att stöna. “Ja. Det vill jag.”

“Shit Isak, jag är så hård. Önskar du vore här nu.”

“Jag också.” Han andas ut. “Even, fortsätt prata.”

“Mm.” Isak hör hur han rör sig, hur han andas. “Jag har tänkt på det så mycket. Hur det skulle kännas att vara – att vara helt fylld av dig. Först dina fingrar, och sen, åh herregud Isak.”

Isak försöker andas normalt, försöker sitta normalt men vet inte längre hur man gör. Han är så hård att det gör ont nu, men han kan inte röra sig. _Får inte_.

Kan inte fatta att han sitter här i receptionen och snart är en hårsmån från att komma. Utan att ens ha rört vid sig själv.

Han viskar. “Sen då?”

“Sen byter vi. Vill du det?”

“Ja.”

“Jag börjar försiktigt, okej?”

“Mm.”

“Lägger läpparna runt din kuk först. Är du hård, Isak?”

Han svarar på en utandning. “Ja.”

“Först pekfingret.”

Isak får anstränga sig för att inte stöna. Mer än en gång har han tittat på Evens händer, sett på de långa, smala fingrarna och fantiserat om hur de skulle kännas inuti honom. Och det var så längesedan han gjorde just det, så längesedan han lät någon, men nu känner han inte ett uns tvekan. Ska precis be Even fortsätta berätta, när han tittar upp och ser ytterligare fyra kvinnor genom det stora glaspartiet i entrén. De rör sig målmedvetet mot ingången.

_Shit._

“Even, gäster!” Han slänger på luren igen och försöker andas några lugna andetag. Känner hur ståndet pressar mot byxorna, och han tvivlar på att det kommer lägga sig snart.

_Vad håller han ens på med?_

Han drar fingrarna över ansiktet, genom håret. Känner att kinderna är varma och röda. “Hej, välkomna! Ni hör till sällskapet Andersen, förmodar jag?”

Gästerna ser åtminstone så pass upptagna ut med att beundra den vackra lobbyn och Vildes glittrande jularrangemang att de inte verkar märka hur obekväm Isak är. Han ger dem nyckelkorten med ett stelt leende.

När kvinnorna går mot hissen tvingar han sig själv att långsamt räkna till tio innan han lyfter luren igen och slår Evens anknytning.

“Hej, förlåt.” Han sänker rösten. “Var var vi?”

“Isak.” Bara sättet Even säger hans namn på får honom att rysa, samtidigt som hans uniform känns varmare än någonsin. Varmare och trängre. “Vi har precis flyttat oss från sängen.”

“Ja?”

“Mm. Du står böjd över det stora bordet, det mörka som står vid fönstret. Vill du veta mer?”

“Ja. Mer.”

“Du har en fantastisk utsikt över Oslo, och jag har två fingrar i dig. Din rygg i en båge när jag kröker dem inne i dig.” Han hör hur Even sväljer. “Kan du känna det?”

“Ja.” Han flämtar nästan nu, det börjar bli outhärdligt att sitta såhär utan att kunna röra vid sig själv.

“Shit, Isak, jag – “ Even stönar, och det går som en våg genom Isak som liksom börjar i magen, “ – jag kommer snart.”

“Ta mig.”

“Åh gud, jag –” han hör hur Even rör sig, hör ljudet av sängkläder som prasslar och Evens snabba andetag i telefonen. “ – jag kommer.”

Isak trycker telefonen mot örat och sluter ögonen. Han hör Evens snabba, flåsande andetag, så nära, försöker frammana bilden av honom. Huvudet bakåt, munnen lite öppen. Magmusklerna som spänner sig, låren som skakar och det värker i honom nu, han måste gå härifrån, måste –

Ljudet av glasdörrarna som öppnas sliter tillbaka honom till verkligheten. Han snurrar stolen så att han hamnar med ryggen mot ingången, låtsas plocka med några papper.

Väser. “Even, jag ringer tillbaka.” Drar snabbt händerna över ansiktet och klistrar på ett leende. Igen.

Lyckligtvis är männen som checkar in mer än bara lätt berusade, och verkar tack och lov inte ta notis om Isaks blossande kinder eller hur han fumlar när han fixar nyckelkorten. De är alldeles för upptagna med att skratta och dunka varandra i ryggen, och Isak hör något om _fruntimmer_ när de beger sig mot hissarna.

Han tvekar inte en sekund när de försvunnit genom hissdörrarna – tar jourtelefonen i ett stadigt grepp och går snabbt genom kontoret, in i jourrummet, och slår Evens nummer.

“Hej.”

“Even.” Äntligen kan han få låta, andas högt utan att oroa sig.

“Åh.” Even harklar sig. “Har du inte kommit än, Isak?”

“Nej.” Han knäpper upp byxorna, drar ner dem på halva låren och stoppar ner handen i kalsongerna. Känner den våta fläcken på baksidan av handen, och kan inte hindra stönet som slinker ur honom när han äntligen – äntligen – sluter handen om sig själv.

“Jag ska ta hand om dig, Isak. Jag lägger dig ner, okej?” Even pratar med sin djupa röst igen, låter som att han har total kontroll. “Två fingrar går lätt nu, eller hur?”

Isak kan bara flämta.

“Ska vi prova tre? Vill du det?”

“Mm.” Det kittlar i hårbotten, och han känner svetten i nacken. Han är så nära nu, tar ett hårdare grepp om sig själv, ökar takten med handen.

“Och så kommer du i min mun, jag har läpparna om dig nu. Tungan precis under huvudet, sådär som jag gjorde –”

“Ah.” Han viker sig nästan dubbel när han kommer, kan inte stå på benen utan får ta stöd mot sängen. Försöker sikta på lakanet, men kan inte hålla ögonen öppna. Det går som vågor genom hela kroppen på honom. Han andas häftigt, känner sig nästan yr.

“Baby?”

“Even. Åh.” Mer kan han inte få ur sig just nu.

“Jag älskar att höra när du kommer. Fast nästa gång vill jag se dig också.”

“Mm. Jag också. Fan.” Han försöker hämta andan, få musklerna att koordinera sig så pass att han kan ställa sig upp utan stöd igen.

“Är du okej?”

“Ja, jag bara – “ Djupt andetag. “ – jag måste ut igen, tänk om någon kommer?”

“Du kom.”

“Even!” Han känner sig plötsligt lätt i huvudet, obekymrad, trots att han borde vara allt annat än avslappnad.

Even skrattar i telefonen, och Isak kan inte låta bli att skratta han också. Med byxorna halvvägs nere, sperma över sängen och handen när han borde sitta i receptionen och vara representabel.

Han torkar av handen på lakanet, måste ändå byta det sen. Hoppas han inte fått något på de svarta byxorna, bara.

I samma ögonblick hör han klockan på receptionsdisken plinga.

_Shit shit shit._

Han stoppar ner skjortan i byxorna, fortfarande med telefonen klämd mot axeln. “Even, det kommer folk, okej.”

“Okej. Kommer du upp sen?” Even låter sådär nära igen, mjuk, och en våg av tillgivenhet och längtan går genom Isak.

Han ler snabbt, in i luren. “Ja. Vi ses sen.”

Han klickar bort samtalet, drar händerna över ansiktet och genom håret – undrar hur han ser ut, egentligen? Rättar till slipsen, öppnar dörren ut till kontoret och ser ett sällskap på säkert sju personer stå och vänta vid disken.

Okej. Bara att låtsas som ingenting.

Ett hjärtligt leende på, och så går han ut.


	20. 20 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grattis till fenriulven som fyller år idag! Hoppas du - och alla ni andra - gillar dagens kapitel! Nu är det nämligen julsamling på hotellet.

**18.57**

Isak vänder flasköppnaren fram och tillbaka i handen. Den är vinröd, precis som hotellets logga, med guldfärgade kanter, och texten  _ Hotel Niels Juel _ i guldigt relieftryck mitt på. Tung, säkert påkostad, men den kommer nog att hamna längst ner i en kökslåda. Om han ens kommer ihåg att ta med den hem.

Han blickar mot receptionsdisken i rummet bredvid baren. En kortklippt, rödhårig ung tjej som han inte känner igen har hoppat in ett par timmar, så att så många som möjligt skulle kunna vara med på julsamlingen.

Mitt emot honom sitter Vilde och Stine med ansiktena tätt ihop och varsitt glas vin framför sig. Vilde visar henne något på mobilen och rodnar, medan Stine slår händerna för kinderna med ett beundrande uttryck i ansiktet. Något Magnus-relaterat, det kan han sätta en ful flasköppnare och en glittrig tomteluva på.

Eva sitter bredvid Vilde, kikar ner på hennes mobilskärm och ler snett. Sedan tittar hon upp, och lutar sig över bordet, fram mot Isak.

“Du då, Isak?” Eva ser förväntansfullt på honom. “Var ska du fira?”

Isak blinkar. “Det vet du väl. Jag ska ju jobba. På natten i alla fall.”

“Åh, nej!” Hon ser uppriktigt medlidande ut. “Men då hinner du ju vara med lite på dagen i alla fall.”

Jo. Det hinner han ju.

“Och så brukar det vara sjukt bra dricks på julafton. Folk som tycker synd om en för att man måste jobba på jul.” Hon blinkar åt honom. “Mest rika utländska familjer.”

Isak nickar. Det slår honom att han inte vet vad Even ska göra på julafton. 

Säkert vara med familjen i Sandefjord. 

Ännu en sak de inte pratat om. Ibland känns det fortfarande som att Isak kan räkna saker han faktiskt vet om Even på ena handens fingrar. 

Han suckar invändigt. Utsikten om massor av dricks från någon främmande, rik, utländsk gäst i taksviten känns inte tillnärmelsevis lika lockande som den skulle gjort för bara några veckor sedan.

“Eller hur?” Evas röst drar honom tillbaka till nuet, till torsdagskvällen och till de fladdrande ljuslågorna på bordet mellan dem.

Han ser upp. “Eh… ja? Eller vadå?”

“Jo,” Eva ler snett, “det är ju ändå softare än att jobba dagpasset.  _ Då _ känner man sig ganska freaky, alltså. När Kalle Anka rullar igång vid två är det liksom en ganska ensam feeling bakom disken.”

Isak studerar hennes blå ögon. Det finns en glimt av något där som gör att han vågar fråga. “Brukar du jobba på julafton annars, eller?”

“Ibland är det faktiskt den enklaste lösningen.” Hon höjer på ögonbrynen och ler. Nästan som i hemligt samförstånd.

Isak tittar ner i bordet, och sedan upp på henne igen. Precis när han ska öppna munnen för att svara, ser han en rörelse i dörröppningen.

Vad han än tänkte svara, är det svårt att komma ihåg när han ser Even luta sig mot dörrkarmen med ett roat leende i mungipan. Han har en mörkgrön stickad mössa på sig, fortfarande ingen halsduk, och rocken är uppknäppt. En vit skjorta instoppad i tighta, svarta jeans, och det ilar hela vägen ner i Isaks tår.

Det enda Isak kan tänka på är deras telefonsamtal igår kväll. Allt de sagt, vad Even lovat att göra med honom. 

Even hade sett så fridfull ut där han låg och sov när Isak smög upp vid tvåtiden, efter att alla i Andersen-sällskapet äntligen hade checkat in. Det hade varit så varmt i bubblan under täcket, och Even hade lagt armen om honom och dragit honom tätt intill. Som om det var den naturligaste sak i världen. Isak hade inte somnat förrän säkert en timme senare, bara legat vaken och känt hur deras kroppar formade sig efter varandra, hur Evens andetag kittlade honom i nacken. 

Nu är hans ögon fästa rakt på Isak, och resten av världen försvinner, blir suddig i konturerna.

“Even!” Vildes uppspelta röst skär genom baren. “Kom och sätt dig!”

Even ler lite bredare innan han trycker iväg sig själv från dörrposten med hjälp av en lång, rockklädd arm, och tar stegen fram till dem. “Det bara... ser ut som något för er som jobbar här, liksom.”

“Ja, men du bor ju här så himla länge, det är klart att du får vara med! Kom och sätt dig!” Vilde ler bredare än Isak någonsin sett henne göra, och även om han  _ vet _ att det är fånigt, kan han inte låta bli att fnysa inombords när han ser Stine stråla ikapp mot Even bredvid henne. 

När Stine flyttar sig till vänster för att skapa plats för Even på soffan mellan sig och Vilde, tittar Even upp på honom med ett roat ansiktsuttryck. Kilar in sina långa ben under soffbordet, sträcker ut en arm längs soffans ryggstöd bakom Vilde för att inte behöva sitta helt ihopvikt, och nickar mot Isak mot ett svagt leende. “Hej.”

“Hej.” Isak ler tillbaka, och kan inte hjälpa att det pirrar i hela honom. Som att det bara finns de två i hela världen, trots att alla hans arbetskamrater sitter runt omkring, alldeles bredvid.

Han slår ner blicken, snabbt, när han känner att kinderna börjar hetta.  _ Fuck. _ Det är liksom inte helt okej att bete sig såhär med en  _ gäst.  _ Särskilt inte framför alla andra. På julsamlingen, liksom.

När han ser upp igen har Even vänt sig mot Vilde. Hon ser allvarlig och storögd ut, och Isak hoppas bara att hon kan hålla sig från att säga något dumt om allt som hände runt Lucia, när reportrarna härjade som värst. Nog för att Vilde verkar snäll, men hennes skvallerådra skulle i alla fall inte Isak våga chansa med.

Han sitter precis och studerar Evens stora händer som gestikulerar i luften, när han känner en knuff i sidan.

“Har ni umgåtts mycket på natten eller?” Han vänder sig tvärt om – Eva har bytt plats och satt sig bredvid honom. Hennes ögonbryn är lätt lyfta, och Isak tycker sig se skuggan av ett retsamt leende i mungipan.

Isak rynkar pannan. “Ja.. eller nej… alltså, jag jobbar ju på natten? Klart att jag har träffat Even, liksom.”

“Precis som du har träffat alla andra gäster.” Eva blinkar. 

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Alltså, det är inte alla gäster här som är, typ, i min ålder, och gillar hiphop, och är vettiga att prata med, liksom. Det är väl inte så konstigt att vi har hängt lite grann.”

“Nej, inte alls.” Eva studerar honom lite för länge innan hon ler och vänder blicken mot Even istället. “Han ser… väldigt trevlig ut.”

Isak får hålla sig från att inte himla med ögonen igen. “Klart han ser trevlig ut, Eva. Men han  _ är  _ faktiskt trevlig också.” 

“Värst vad du blev rättfärdighetens försvarare helt plötsligt.” Eva lyfter på ena ögonbrynet. “Men visst. Man kan knappast göra något som  _ Den eneste sommeren  _ om man inte har rätt mycket att komma med, liksom.”

Isak skruvar på sig. Det har inte ens fallit honom in att han skulle leta reda på någon av filmerna Even gjort. Kanske han inte har velat snoka? Bara velat lära känna Even från det han själv kan se? 

Han kanske borde titta på någon av dem. Om inte annat för att visa Even att han faktiskt bryr sig. 

Å andra sidan har det ju faktiskt gått ganska bra hittills. Har det inte det?

Even vänder sig plötsligt om, ser rakt på honom, och ler.

Och återigen drabbas han av den där allomfattande känslan av att allt runt omkring försvinner i ett vitt brus. Att alla andras volym vrids ner, som bakgrundsmusiken i en fånig, romantisk film när huvudpersonerna för första gången ser varandra på  _ riktigt. _

Han känner något vidröra hans tår. Även om de bägge har skor på sig, finns det något nära, något tillgivet, till och med bara över sättet som Evens fot petar till hans. 

Han hör Stine skratta högljutt från andra sidan bordet, och förtrollningen bryts när Even vänder huvudet mot henne. Men deras tår fortsätter vila mot varandra.

Stine skrattar igen, ännu högre den här gången, och Isak kan inte hjälpa ilningen av irritation som drar genom honom när han ser hur hon lägger handen på Evens arm. Håller hon inte kvar den lite för länge? Han rynkar på näsan. Inte för att det är något fel på henne – Stine är väl söt, men det finns väl gränser för vad man får göra med  _ gäster. _

Återigen översköljs han av minnen från kvällen innan.

Evens mörka röst, hur säker han hade låtit när han berättade vad han ville göra med Isak. Ser framför sig hur han skulle kunna stå böjd över bordet i sviten med Even bakom sig. I sig. 

Isak kan inte hjälpa att han både genomfars av lika delar förväntan och nervositet vid tanken. Var det bara något Even sade just då, i ögonblicket, av upphetsning? Kanske det vore för mycket, att gå för fort fram?

_ Jag vill att du ska knulla mig. _

Isak behöver plötsligt något helt annat att tänka på. Det går inte an att sitta här och få boner på julsamlingen, liksom. Han skruvar lite på sig, slår benen i Evas.

Han sneglar ner på klockan. 20.32. Han borde faktiskt gå och byta om för kvällspasset. 

Inte för att han har någon lust alls att lämna Even här, inklämd mellan Stine och Vilde i den trånga soffan och benen som knappt får plats så att de måste ligga pressade mot de andras.

Han ser upp på Eva igen. “Så… ses vi här på julaftons kväll då?” 

“Det gör vi.” Eva nickar. “Men först ses vi imorgon bitti, va? Om du kommer ihåg att komma ner till frukosten, alltså.” Hon kastar en blick mot Even med ett snett leende i mungipan.

“Jag behöver nog gå och byta om nu. Börjar snart,” är allt Isak förmår svara. Hon flinar när hon drar in benen mot soffans underkant för att låta honom passera. 

Even följer honom med blicken när han går förbi. Höjer ögonbrynen i en tyst fråga, och Isak ler åt honom. Vill nicka åt honom att följa med, men hur skulle det se ut om han och Even gick härifrån tillsammans, liksom? 

Eva verkar ju redan förstå lite mer än vad Isak har lust till, och han vill ärligt talat inte alls att de andra ska fatta något. 

Men samtidigt vill han ändå visa Stine att hon inte har något att hämta här. Så han stannar upp och ställer sig bakom soffan istället. 

“Du kanske vill ha en smörgås sedan?” Han lutar höften mot soffryggen, nära Evens arm där den vilar bakom Vilde. “Sådär vid halv tolv, som vanligt?”

“Jättegärna. Du kommer upp med den som vanligt, va?” Even ler.

Isak kastar en blick mot Stine i ögonvrån. Hon har vänt sig mot Eva på andra sidan bordet. Men man vet ju aldrig om hon hör ändå.

“Det gör jag. Kanske något att dricka till idag?” Han höjer ögonbrynen. “Det är ju torsdag, trots allt.”

Evens leende minskar en aning. “Det går nog bra ändå.” Han lägger huvudet på sned. “Det är inte det som är det viktiga. Kanske bryr mig mer om vem som kommer med smörgåsen än vad jag ska dricka till, menar jag.”

Isak skrapar med foten i mattan, kastar en blick på armbandsuret. Shit, han behöver verkligen byta om nu. “Men du… vi ses sen då.” Han får kämpa med varje cell i hela kroppen för att inte sträcka ut handen och lägga den över Evens.

Even nickar. “Det gör vi.”

Det sista Isak ser innan han går runt hörnet är Eva, och hur hennes ögon genomborrar Even där han sitter mittemot henne.

  
  


**00.47**

Even ser trött ut när han öppnar dörren. 

Lite som de första gångerna Isak kom upp med smörgås till honom, när han tänkte på hur snygg Even var fast han såg lite sliten ut.

Det var innan han visste allt han vet nu.

Plötsligt far ett drag av dåligt samvete genom honom. Här har han hållit Even vaken flera kvällar i sträck, fastän han vet att han har ett viktigt jobb att sköta. Själv kan han ju faktiskt gå hem och sova på dagen.

För att inte tala om hur mycket mer beroende Even är av sömnen än vad han själv är.

De mörka ringarna under Evens ögon får en helt annan valör, en annan nyans, i ljuset av det.

Han skäms nästan över hur stor del av kvällspasset som hans tankar upptagits av det Even sade i telefon igår. Av allt som han fantiserat om, föreställt sig att de skulle kunna göra när han kom upp hit. 

Just nu borde han nog mest bara hålla om Even i en kram, få honom att lägga sig i sängen och vila.

Han låter sig dras in genom dörren, fångas in av Evens armar, och lägga näsan i gropen mellan halsen och nyckelbenet, med läpparna mot hans adamsäpple. Han känner när Even sväljer, och en hårlock kittlar honom i pannan.

“Gud vad jag har saknat dig,” mumlar Even in i hans hår. “Det var helt sjukt att sitta där nere och bara inte få ta på dig, eller säga vad jag tänkte på bara rakt ut i luften. Jag har liksom verkligen vant mig vid att det bara är du och jag.”

Isak drar nästippen längs hans hals. “Jag vet.” Han andas in Evens doft, som så många gånger förut, förundras över hur välbekant den känns vid det här laget.

Evens grepp om honom hårdnar. “Vet du vad jag tänkte på?” 

“Nej?” Isak kramar om honom tillbaka. Låter dem stå här, orörliga, mitt på mattan.

Even harklar sig. “Jag tänkte på… att jag vill ha allt med dig. Alltså, gud, förlåt, det låter ju helt creepy, men jag tänkte på… på det vi gjorde i går. I telefonen. Eller, du vet –”

“Jag vet.” Isak kinder blossar mot Evens axel. “Det – det var sjukt hot, alltså.”

Even nickar. “Det var det. Gud, Isak, det var – men alltså, det jag egentligen ville säga var att jag vill ha det. Och jag vill ha – jag vill ha hela dig. Det här också. När vi bara kan stå så här, och hålla om varandra, och jag vill att du ska komma hem till mig på kvällen när jag är trött och bara… att jag får ha dig. Bara så här, också. Inte bara sex, eller bara nu när jag bor här för att det är kul.”

Isak andas. Andas igen. Försöker komma ihåg hur man står stadigt på båda fötterna, hur man andas. In och ut. Att ögonen behöver blinka ibland för att inte torka ut. 

“Isak? Förlåt, det var inte meningen att skrämma dig –”

“Jag vill det. Också.” Han pratar in i Evens hals. “Even, jag vill – jag vill också ha allt med dig.”

En arm runt hans axlar, upp runt nacken, i håret. 

“Det är – det är bara så mycket du inte vet om mig, Even. Alltså, inte så att jag har några – mörka hemligheter, eller något, men herregud, Even. Du checkar liksom ut snart – och – och du vet ju inte ens var jag bor.” Isak andas ut. Nu kommer det. Han måste berätta. Hur ska han kunna förvänta sig att Even kastar sig in i något med någon som bor en timmes flygresa bort? Sex och en halv timmes körväg? Någon som inte ens vet var han kommer att jobba om ett halvår?

Even rycker på axlarna, tyget skrapar mot Isaks kind. “Det spelar väl ingen roll? Och jag får ju se var du bor på lördag. Eller hur?”

“Alltså, Even. Jag bor inte i Oslo. Jag bor i Trondheim. Åtminstone ett halvår till.” 

Nu är det ute. Nu finns det inget mer han kan göra för att ta tillbaka det, låta Even leva i tron att det här skulle kunna vara något lätt, okomplicerat, något de kan ta dag för dag och bara låta utveckla sig om det självt vill. Något de inte behöver kämpa för.

Evens armar kommer upp runt hans axlar. “Isak. Varför har du inte sagt något?”

Det är helt sjukt hur något kan ge en sådan klump i halsen att han inte ens kan svälja. Att han fick det här i gåva, i säkert en hel minut hade han det – och nu kommer det att ryckas ifrån honom lika hastigt och grymt. 

“För att – för att jag visste att du inte skulle vilja påbörja nåt med mig om det skulle vara för komplicerat. Du har liksom – nog med ditt eget, har du inte?” I samma sekund som han säger det, vet han att det är sant.

“Lyssna nu.” Even lägger händerna på hans axlar, skjuter honom ifrån sig. Inte långt, men tillräckligt för att kunna se honom i ögonen, med djupaste allvar i blicken. “Tror du att jag ger upp så lätt? Tror du att det här bara är någon fix idé jag har fått, eller? Så feg är jag inte. När jag säger att jag vill ha dig, så menar jag det.”

Isak ser upp, ser Evens leende. Sammanbitet. Trött. Men bestämt. “Jag menar inte att du är feg. Inte alls.” 

Even skakar lite på huvudet. “Nej. Jag tror faktiskt inte att jag är det. Och inte du heller.”

“Jag är faktiskt jävligt envis.” Isak kan inte motstå att lyfta handen och kamma den genom Evens lugg. “Alltså, du kommer att märka det.”

“Bra. För jag har faktiskt bestämt mig.” Even lyfter sin hand som en spegling av hans egen, stryker längs Isaks hals. “Och nu bestämmer jag att vi ska ligga i sängen och du ska berätta om Trondheim för mig tills jag somnar. Jag har aldrig varit där.”

Isak ler igen. “Det är inte mycket att se, alltså. Jag – jag vet inte, jag har nog aldrig tänkt att jag skulle bli kvar där. Men jag bara kom in på universitet där när jag hade gått ut skolan, och det var – dags för mig att se något nytt… så då blev det bara så.”

“Pluggar du?” Evens ögonbryn höjer sig. “Varför har du inte sagt någonting? Jag trodde du liksom, jobbade med det här.”

Isak kastar en blick ner på sina kläder. “Vadå, tycker du jag ser bekväm ut i det här, eller? Jag ser faktiskt bättre ut i våtdräkt.” Han biter sig i läppen.

“I våtdräkt?!” Evens mun faller öppen. “Vad pluggar du egentligen?”

Isak ler. “Biologi. Fram till sommaren. Sedan vet jag inte vad jag ska göra riktigt. Forska, kanske. Doktorera… Jag gillar verkligen marinbiologi, då, fast det är rätt svårt att få in en fot där. Det är fler som tycker det är kul. Så – jag har inte våtdräkt speciellt ofta, alltså.” 

“Synd.” Even höjer ena ögonbrynet och låter blicken vandra nerför Isaks bröst. “Det hade varit rätt… sexy alltså.”

“Du ska faktiskt sova nu.” Isak drar honom intill sig, tar ett par vacklande steg mot sängen, tills deras smalben slår i kanten och de sätter sig ner bredvid varandra. “Det har jag bestämt.”

Han fylls plötsligt av upprymdhet, en slags lätthet. Som att det tänts ett vilt hopp i honom, att han börjar inse att Even inte kommer att försvinna ur hans liv bara för att han går ut genom dörren med sina väskor och checkar ut från hotellet. 

Det gör honom nästan yr.

“Du vet det vi pratade om igår? I telefonen?” Han stryker handen längs Evens kind. 

Even nickar. “Mm. Jag vet. Jag – jag vill det fortfarande. Men –”

“Even. Jag också. Men du. Ska inte du jobba i morgon? Ska vi kanske – kanske bara sova? Och jag kan berätta om Trondheim för dig tills du somnar.” Han biter sig i läppen. “Eller om metoder för att kvantifiera mikroplankton.”

Evens leende sträcker sig från öra till öra, får ögonen att försvinna. “Det låter helt perfekt. Jag kommer att somna på en sekund.”

Det tar bara ett par minuter innan de ligger bredvid varandra under täcket, bara iklädda t-shirts och kalsonger. Evens arm runt hans midja, Evens huvud på hans arm. Han klipper redan med ögonlocken, och kväver en gäspning innan han borrar in näsan i Isaks axel. “Du vet – jag behöver inte vara på jobbet förrän efter lunch i morgon. Det var sista inspelningsdagen i dag, och vi ska bara avsluta en del grejer. Så… du kan stanna här med mig i morgon förmiddag då. Om du vill.”

Isak drar läpparna längs hans panna, föser undan en hårlock som kittlar honom under näsan, och andas ut. “Det vill jag.”

“Mm.” Han känner Evens leende mot överarmen. “Berätta något om alger för mig nu. Min egen nörd.”

Innan han ens hunnit dra efter andan, hör han Even andas tyngre, nästan som en svag snarkning. Och med handen runt Evens nacke sluter han ögonen, och somnar.


	21. 21 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad fredag! Vi blir så vansinnigt glada av alla era fina ord om den här ficen – i kommentarerna, på tumblr och på jodel. Det är fantastiskt att ha så fina läsare som ni! <3  
> Nu till en ledig förmiddag i taksviten - hur kan det tänkas bli?

**07.14**

Det är tyst i taksviten när Isak försiktigt låter dörren gå igen bakom sig. Bara långsamma, djupa andetag från den avlånga, Even-formade upphöjningen under täcket.

Han tar av sig skorna, ställer dem bredvid Evens på skostället. Knäpper upp västen och skjortan, och skalar av sig byxorna.

Tvekar lite, men behåller boxershortsen på innan han går runt sängen, och stannar upp vid sängkanten.

Vid det här laget har han lärt sig att Even gillar att sova med täcket uppdraget upp över öronen, så att nästan bara håret syns. Hörnet av tyget ligger över hans panna, så att ögonen är täckta, och nästippen sticker fram.

Han kan ana hur täcket höjer och sänker sig med Evens andetag, och en del av honom vill bara sätta sig på sängkanten och betrakta honom. På obestämd tid.

Han kan inte låta bli att erkänna för sig själv att han är nervös. Spänd inför vad att krypa ner till Even, kan komma att leda till.

Ända sedan de – ja, de hade faktiskt _telefonsex_ – har orden som Even flämtade fram hängt emellan dem. Vad Even ville att Isak skulle göra med honom.

Och kanske, framför allt, vad han ville göra med Isak. En förväntan, ett slags löfte, men också något som tornar upp sig över dem. Något som inte går att ta tillbaka.

De snuddade vid det igår kväll, innan de somnade. Och en del av Isak var, onekligen, lite lättad över att inte allt ställdes på sin spets just då.

Det är ju inte så att han inte vill. För det _vill_ han.

Och inte så att han inte gjort det förut – det har han.

Inte så att han inte tyckt om det – det gjorde han, men det var också spänt och nervöst och en konstig känsla till att börja med, och det är ju inte så att han känt att han verkligen bara _måste_ göra det igen.

Inte förrän nu.

Luften i sviten känns sval mot hans nakna rygg, och hans tår börjar bli kalla.

Försiktigt, för att inte väcka Even, lyfter han benen upp på sängen och hasar in under täcket. Lyfter hörnet som vilar över Evens ansikte, och ålar sig närmare, in den varma kokongen längs Evens kropp. Kilar in sina stela tår under hans vader, känner de grova hårstråna mot fotryggen.

Even grymtar till i sömnen, försöker vrida sig bort från kylan, innan han sjunker tillbaka mot honom med en djup utandning. Lägger armen över Isak, runt hans rygg. Tung, nära, varm.

Isak borrar in sin nästipp i gropen ovanför nyckelbenet, och Even rycker till igen, men lyfter hakan mot Isaks panna strax därpå.

“Mm. Du är kall,” mumlar han. Pressar handen mer bestämt mot Isaks rygg, som att han vill ha honom ännu närmare, trots det.

Isak låter sin egen hand glida ner längs Evens sida, och kilar in den under t-shirtens kant.

“Aah! Isak!” Even hoppar till, plötsligt mer vaken. _"_ _Gud_ vad du är kall!”

Isak ler mot hans bröstben. “Mm. Men du är så varm.”

“Jag sover.” Even vrider sig, lägger sig halvvägs över honom, en långsmal tyngd längs hela hans kropp.

Isak ler ännu större och trycker tillbaka, får Even att rulla bakåt igen, fångar sin egen svala hand mellan Evens rygg och madrassen. “Du pratar väldigt mycket i sömnen, då.”

Evens andra hand kommer upp från sidan, lägger sig ovanpå hans rygg. “Du är mitt täcke nu,” mumlar han. “Ligg still.”

Isak har känt Even i mindre än tre veckor, men har redan fått se fler sidor av honom än han trodde han skulle hinna på så kort tid.

Den glada, uppspelta Even, uppfylld av idéer. Even som ledsen, som trött, som uppgiven. Som retsam, lekfull. Som förtrolig, nära.

Frågan är om inte sömniga, tunga Even ändå är hans favorit.

Even som slår armarna om hans rygg, vänder huvudet och andas in i hans hår. Som låter en hand glida ner längs hans ryggrad, följa varje kotutskott, ner till boxershortsens kant, och ner över tyget utanpå rumpan. Som drar honom ännu närmare, men långsamt, utan tydligt syfte, bara mjukt, dröjande. Får honom att glida upp längs Evens kropp, hamna med ansiktet mot hans.

Torra läppar mot hans, morgonandedräkt, och inga andra ljud än munnar som öppnas mot varandra, djupa andetag i halvmörkret.

Evens hand letar sig upp i hans hår, kammar genom bakhuvudet, lutar hans huvud lite åt sidan, så att kyssen blir djupare, och deras tungor möts.

Det krävs inte mer än så för att Isak ska börja bli hård mot hans mage. Even känner det, helt klart, för han låter sin andra hand trycka till mot Isaks korsrygg, pressa honom mot sig, och gör ett _hmm_ ande ljud.

Gör så att Isak känner Even hårdna genom det tunna bomullstyget, han också.

_Är det nu det kommer att hända?_

Det finns inte ens en antydan kvar till att frysa längre. Bara värme hela vägen ut i fingertopparna, parat med en ilande, kittlande känsla längs hans ryggrad, i låren, i magen, ner i hans skrev.

Evens ena hand fortsätter ner, över rumpan, längs baksidan av låret och upp igen, mellan benen, närmare, stryker längs kalsongens nedre kant, låter en tumme glida in under tyget.

Och det känns så rätt, så överväldigande perfekt, att det vinner över tvekan, över all osäkerhet.

Han lyfter huvudet en aning, bryter kyssen, låter den varma luften mellan deras munnar få bära hans ord.

“Even,” viskar han.

Even nickar, men släpper honom inte med händerna, fortsätter stryka längs insidan av hans lår, ner, upp. Men inte in under kalsongtyget igen, bara ovanpå, som om han väntar på tillåtelse.

Isak sväljer. “Vill – kan du ha dina fingrar i mig?”

Det borde inte vara någon grej att fråga, egentligen. Isak har ju faktiskt gjort det med Even, då för några dagar sedan; bara gått med känslan i ögonblicket och inte tvekat när Even dragit ut lådan i nattduksbordet och tryckt glidmedlet i hans hand. Men efter det som hände i telefonen får orden mer vikt. Ett löfte om nya möjligheter.

“Ja.” En viskning tillbaka, och sedan är Evens fingrar längre upp, ovanför resåren, och letar sig in. Skjuter ner kalsongerna så långt han når på Isaks lår, tills Isak själv halvt rullar av honom och ålar av dem, hela vägen ner. Låter dem hamna någonstans under täcket, längre bort, vid deras fötter.

Even sätter sig upp, drar t-shirten över huvudet, håret åt alla håll och en vild glimt i ögonen som inte fanns där för en minut sedan. Hasar ur sina egna kalsonger, och sträcker sig mot nattduksbordet.

“Kom. Lägg dig precis som du låg,” säger han med mörk, hes röst, och det ilar genom hela Isak.

Even som _säger åt honom att göra saker_ är en ännu en ny Even, och det förvånar honom hur mycket han gillar det. Även när det, som nu, bara handlar om att lägga sig tillbaka ovanpå honom. Låta sin egen kropp tynga ner Even. Sära på benen, låta knäna vila mot madrassen, längs Evens sidor. Känna en hal, kall fingertopp mot sin öppning.

Bara slappna av, ta emot, när Evens finger rör sig runt, först mjukt, sedan med mer avsikt, och försiktigt, långsamt, pressar sig in. Bara toppen först, prövande.

Han hade glömt hur främmande det kan kännas. Hur bakvänt, påträngande – och ändå så rätt. Försöker komma ihåg att andas.

Evens finger stannar upp, som om han hört Isaks tankar, men Isak vet med ens – det sista han vill är att Even slutar nu.

Så han lyfter huvudet från Evens bröst, ser honom rakt i ögonen, och hoppas att han kan visa med bara en blick, utan att behöva säga något, hur okej det här är. Att han ska fortsätta, utan att Isak behöver be.

Even håller fast hans blick, och Isak kan knappt fatta vilken tur han har när Even utan ett ord pressar sitt finger ännu längre in. Så långt det går. Ut, och sedan in igen. Och igen.

Isak sluter ögonen, litar på att Even förstår. Den skavande, obekväma känslan är nästan helt borta nu. Det enda han kan tänka är _mer._

Och nästan som om Even har förmågan att läsa hans tankar, känner han plötsligt en andra fingertopp prövande leta sig fram bredvid den första. Precis på gränsen till vad han tror att han ska klara av, och ändå så rätt.

Det är omöjligt att hålla tillbaka stönet som pressar sig över hans läppar när det andra fingret glider in bredvid det första. In, ut, och in igen. Snart helt utan motstånd.

Svetten bryter fram på ryggen när han plötsligt genomfars av tanken att det är något annat än Evens fingrar som rör sig fram och tillbaka. Kan inte låta bli att föreställa sig att det är Evens kuk som är inuti honom istället.

Det får hettan att ansamlas längst ner i hans mage nästan oroväckande fort.

All nervositet, all anspänning från tidigare är som bortblåst. Just nu finns bara det här: bara den varma luften mellan dem, de snabba, flämtande andetagen ur hans egen mun, Evens fingrar i honom som rör sig snabbare, hårdare, mer bestämt, för varje sekund.

Han kan inte låta bli att trycka sig tillbaka mot dem, vill ha mer, djupare, mer _Even._

Känner en tredje fingertopp bredvid de andra som svar.

Det tar inte lång tid innan han känner sig själv ta emot den, hela vägen in. Och när Even fortsätter röra sin hand, fylla honom med sina fingrar, om och om igen, är det som att hans höfter svarar, rör sig mot honom av sig själva.

Han trodde knappt han skulle kunna slappna av så här fort, så här självklart. Men här, med Even, känns det bara så rätt.

Han öppnar ögonen, och ser Even stirra upp på honom med fascination i blicken. Nästan beundran. Hans ögon ser torra ut, som att han inte har blinkat på en lång stund.

Och plötsligt kan han inte vänta längre.

“Even,” flämtar han. “Even – jag vill –”

Ett svagt leende drar över Evens läppar, innan han blinkar, och sträcker ut sina fria hand mot nattduksbordet. Hans långa arm når hela vägen utan att Isak måste vrida sig mer än bara en aning, och när Even håller upp kondomen mellan dem med ögonbrynen höjda i en tyst fråga, behöver han bara nicka.

Leendet på Evens läppar blir bredare, och sedan tar det över hela hans ansikte. På det där _Even_ –sättet, som Isak nog inte kan tröttna på om han så skulle se på det i tusen år.

Och han bara måste kyssa honom nu, han _måste._

Det blir mest tänder som slår i varandra och tungor som halkar omkring, medan Even drar ut sina fingrar och prasslar med kondomen bakom dem.

Två stora händer som håller isär hans skinkor, som ett tecken, och Isak håller kvar kyssen när han sakta letar med handen bakåt. Får tag i det han letar efter. Känner tyngden av Evens kuk i handen, innan han riktar den rätt, och sjunker ner.

Och den här – den här känslan av att vara helt _fylld_ – den har han aldrig riktigt klarat av att vänja sig vid. Varje gång han gjort det här med någon har han spänt sig, liksom bitit ihop för att han vet att det blir bättre sedan, men det här – det här – det känns visserligen fortfarande lite konstigt, men hjärnan har inget att invända. Inget att sätta emot. Låter honom bara slappna av, och ta in Even. Hela honom.

Han sätter sig långsamt upp, rätar på ryggen, ser ner på Even. Hans ögon är slutna, och munnen lätt öppen, och han har vridit huvudet lite åt sidan, blottar halsen. Låter Isak se precis hur mycket han ger sig hän åt honom.

Isak kan inte låta bli att lyfta höfterna en aning, sjunka ner igen, och se Evens mun falla helt öppen.

Att se Evens ögon knipas ihop, se svetten pärla fram på hans panna, får honom att göra det igen. Och igen.

Han placerar händerna på Evens axlar, lutar sig fram. Even vrider upp ansiktet, ser honom rakt i ögonen, och Isak måste bara komma närmare, sätta händerna vid sidan av hans huvud och kyssa honom igen.

Stödjer en hand mot madrassen för att kunna röra sig lättare, upp och ner, och det känns så _rätt,_ så tveklöst riktigt. Som att det är precis såhär det ska vara.

Hans andra hand runt Evens käke, tummen på hans haka, håller honom på plats. Känner Evens flämtande andetag mot sina läppar med varje rörelse. Stönen som varje stöt med höfterna framkallar ur Even får honom att röra sig häftigare, snabbare, och när han försöker hålla kvar kyssen hamnar som av en händelse hans näsa i Evens mun.

Men ingen av dem skrattar.

Evens hand kommer upp runt hans nacke, drar honom närmare, nästan så att det gör ont.

Men det gör inget. Isak förstår. Han känner det också. Det här behovet av att vara nära, så nära det bara går.

Han håller kvar greppet runt Evens käke, kysser sig ner till hans hals, borrar in näsan under hans öra. Hör Even dra efter andan när han låter tänderna skrapa längs den mjuka huden.

Och hela tiden; den allomfattande känslan av att vara helt fylld. Och kroppen, som inte gör något annat än att välkomna det, som manar på honom, får honom att fortsätta röra höfterna upp och ner, trots att hans lårmuskler börjar bli stela och trötta.

Han flyttar lite på benen, behöver ändra position, och Even ser upp. Sätter armbågarna bredvid sig, och häver sig långsamt upp på händerna, tills han sitter helt upprätt.

Fortsätter luta sig framåt, längre och längre, så att Isak måste sätta en hand i madrassen bakom sig för att inte tappa balansen. Lindar en hand runt Isaks nacke, viker in benen under sig, och lägger, långsamt men bestämt, ner honom på rygg. Får Isak att böja höfterna och lyfta knäna upp mot sig, viker honom nästan på mitten. Lutar sig över honom och sträcker fram en hand.

Stryker en hårlock ur hans panna, innan han böjer sig ner. Och samtidigt som han mjukt, fjäderlätt, lägger sina läppar mot Isaks, rör han höfterna framåt, och tränger så djupt in i Isak som det bara går.

Kontrasten mellan ömheten i kyssen och den råa, rena kraften som fyller upp hela honom får det att svindla för Isaks ögon. Det är perfekt.

Och när Evens hand letar sig ner mellan dem, stryker längs hans mage, och slutligen, äntligen, sluter sig kring hans kuk, är det nästan så han tror att han ska svimma.

Han hör sig själv stöna högt när Even tränger in igen och igen, omöjligt djupare för varje gång, men han har inte längre kontroll över sin röst. Knappt sin kropp heller.

Det enda han kan göra är att sluta ögonen, lägga tillbaka huvudet på lakanet, och låta Even ta över. Låta honom bestämma allt.

Han vet att det kommer att vara precis det han vill ha.

Så när Even sätter den andra handen mot baksidan av hans lår, reser sig, håller Isak på plats, och fortsätter stöta in i honom samtidigt som han sluter handen hårdare runt hans stånd, finns det inget annat för Isak att göra än att ta emot det. Känna pirrandet i låren, i knäna, hela vägen ner i fotsulorna.

Greppa händerna i lakanet för att ha något att hålla sig i. För att inte glida upp längs sängen med varje stöt, för att inte försvinna från Even. För att hålla sig kvar i verkligheten.

Just nu känns det nästan som att han är på väg till en annan dimension.

Han hinner precis tänka att han inte vet om han kan känna sina fingertoppar längre, när han plötsligt, nästan oväntat, känner magen fyllas av en våldsam hetta, en blixtrande, sugande känsla i ljumskarna, och inte klarar att stå emot.

Det gnistrar bakom ögonlocken, och alla ljud försvinner – det enda han hör är bultandet av sin egen puls i öronen, sina egna, flämtande andetag. Det enda han känner är vågorna som sköljer över honom, nerifrån hans skrev, från Even som knullar honom genom det, upp till det våta och varma på som landar på hans mage, hela vägen upp till hårbotten och ut till fingerspetsarna.

Varje gång han har haft sex med Even hittills har det onekligen varit fantastiskt. Men det här – att komma med Even inuti sig, helt utlämnad till honom, hängiven – det är ännu mer. Det är nästan overkligt.

Precis när det börjar ebba ut, och han tror att han inte ska klara mer, börjar Even plötsligt röra sig snabbare, ryckigare, mer okoordinerat, och ta ett hårdare tag om hans ben.

Just när han är på gränsen till att bli för känslig, när han är på väg att öppna munnen och be Even dra sig ur, rycker Even till, och med en sista, hård stöt faller han ner över Isak som en benlös hög. Hamnar med ansiktet mot hans hals, får svetten där att kallna med varje flämtande andetag.

Handen på Isaks axel, och bröstkorgarna klistrade mot varandra, svettiga, kladdiga, så nära att det blir trångt att andas.

Inte för att det gör någonting. Even är fortfarande så nära honom som det går, är fortfarande inuti honom, och även om det börjar bli på gränsen till obekvämt, vill han inget annat än att stanna just precis här. Uppfylld, omsluten, överallt.

Det är nästan som om Even känner samma sak där han ligger tung och orörlig ovanpå Isak. Borrar bara in nästippen under hans käke, och så ligger de i säkert en minut.

Ingen av dem säger något.

Inte förrän Even vrider på sig, försiktigt halkar ur honom, och rullar över på rygg. Vänder ansiktet mot Isak.

”Tack för en bra början på ledigheten, då.” Ler så att ögonen nästan försvinner.

Fast han måste vara ofräschare än någonsin, kan Isak inte låta bli att rulla upp på sidan bredvid Even, och slänga armen över hans bröstkorg. ”Tack själv.”

”Det var – du var – herregud, alltså.” Even sträcker fram handen, stryker med tummen över hans kindben.

Han lyfter handen till Evens axel, låter den glida över hans nyckelben, ner över bröstet, längs revbenen. Ler tillbaka. ”Du också. Herregud, då.”

Ser upp på Evens lugg, hårtestarna som ligger klistrade mot pannan, våtare, mörkare än vanligt.

Vetskapen om att _han själv_ är orsaken till det får bröstkorgen att utvidgas, får det att pirra i fingertopparna.

Får honom att längta efter att visa Even hur mycket mer han kan ge honom. Hur det skulle kunna kännas om han fick ge Even samma sak tillbaka. Göra det det pratade om i telefonen.

En annan dag, kanske.

Plötsligt känns det nästan skrattretande att han var så spänd inför det här. Just nu finns det inte plats för något annat i honom än den här lätta, omtöcknade, sockerdricksliknande upprymdheten. Lättnaden.

Han häver sig upp till halvsittande, en hand på Evens bröstkorg, en i madrassen. Ser ner på sin vackra, rödflammiga, svettiga – ja, vad är han egentligen?

_Pojkvän?_

Han är på vippen att fråga, men biter fast i orden innan de hunnit slinka ut. Det sista han vill är att riskera att förstöra den här stunden.

Istället lägger han huvudet på sned och stryker med handen längs Evens sida.

”Behöver du fortfarande hjälp med att prova det där badkaret, eller?” Han kastar en blick mot klockradion på nattduksbordet. ”Jag börjar inte jobba förrän om… tretton timmar. Nästan.”

Evens leende sträcker sig från öra till öra. ”Oh ja. Det finns så mycket vi måste ta reda på om det där badkaret.”

”Bra.” Han ler tillbaka.

Allt annat kan vänta till senare.


	22. 22 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiih, nu är det verkligen inte många dagar kvar till jul!  
> Nu har Even julledigt, och det väntar en tur på stan!

**12.24**

De möts upp vid Olaf Ryes plass.

Den här gången tvekar inte Isak när han kramar om Even. Luften är kylig och frisk och hans näsa är kall mot Evens bara hals. Han luktar varm hud, nyduschat,  _ Even. _

Evens arm dröjer kvar runt hans axlar när de släpper varandra, och han ler mot Isak. “Hej. Vad fin du är.” 

Han känner att han rodnar, och att orden nästan stockar sig i halsen. Är inte van att få komplimanger, och Evens sätt att bara i förbifarten säga att han är fin eller efterlängtad är så främmande för honom. Men, samtidigt som det känns obekvämt kan han inte låta bli att le. “Tack.” Harklar sig. “Du också.” 

“Är det okej att jag säger så? Jag vet att jag kan vara – eller, du..” 

“Even, det är okej.” Han harklar sig igen, försöker hålla rösten stadig. “Det är bara.. jag – det är inte så många som sagt så innan bara.” Ser ner på sina skor, svär över sig själv och sin förmåga att dra ner stämningen. Even ville ju bara ge honom en komplimang, men nu blev det komplicerat också. 

_ Fan.  _

Even ställer sig nära honom igen, håller om honom, låter sina vantklädda händer stryka honom över ryggen. “Då får jag säga det desto mer.” Han kramar Isak igen, viskar så bara Isak hör. “Du är verkligen det. Så fantastiskt fin.” 

Det är som att bruset runt om dem upphör att existera i några sekunder. Trafik, spårvagnar och människor försvinner, och det enda som finns är Even och hans armar runt Isak. Det känns i bröstet, en värme som sprider sig. Inte det vanliga suget i magen, det här är något nytt. 

Han kramar Even tillbaka, borrar in huvudet mot hans hals. En lätt kyss mot den mjuka huden där, och så viskar han. “Tack.” 

**13.11**

“Så, är du på jakt efter något särskilt idag?” 

De sitter på ett café och är halvvägs igenom varsin burgare med cola och pommes, med benen sammanflätade under det lilla bordet. Isak skulle vanligtvis ha irriterat sig över hur trångt det är, men inte idag. 

Even tar en klunk av drickan. “Jag vill kolla på något till min lillasyster. Tänkte att jag säkert hittar något på någon cool second hand här. Men mest vill jag gå omkring med dig.” Han ler mot Isak, tar en pommes och dippar den i Isaks dipp. “Du då?” 

“Nä, jag vet inte. Kanske om jag hittar något till Jonas. Min bästa kompis, alltså.”

Han undrar vad Lea önskar sig i julklapp,  _ egentligen _ . Antagligen inte en halsduk. Försöker komma ihåg när de bytte julklappar senast, men det var längesedan, han minns att han var med sin pappa i en leksaksaffär och inte fick köpa den där radiostyrda motorcykeln som han själv ville ha i julklapp till Lea. Hur gammal kan han ha varit då? Tolv? 

Han ser upp på Even, försöker hålla tonen lätt. “Har du fler syskon?”

Even ler. “Nej, det är bara jag och syrran. Och så mamma och pappa, då. Och vi är väl egentligen lite för gamla för att köpa julklappar åt varandra, men – ja, vi gör det ändå.” 

Even ser avslappnad ut, har lutat sig bakåt med drickan i handen. Som att tanken på hans familj får honom att slappna av, inte att sätta sig med rakare rygg, stelare hållning. 

Isak nickar, sväljer. “Umgås ni mycket, eller?” 

“Vi är ganska nära, ja. Hörs ofta och så. Det – “ han ser ner på tallriken en stund, innan han tittar upp igen “ – det har kanske att göra med min sjukdom, tror jag. De var liksom med när jag blev sjuk första gången, och när vi fattade vad det var som hände med mig.”

Det drar till lite i magen, och Isak förundras över hur han bara kan nämna något sådant i förbifarten sådär. Hur lätt det verkar för honom att dela med sig av saker, av sig själv. 

“Det kanske är en positiv sak som kommit ur det, att vi blev jäkligt tajta som familj, liksom.” 

Isak nickar, försöker möta hans blick. Vad Even berättar är så långt från hans egen verklighet som det någonsin går att komma. En familj som svetsas samman av motgångar istället för att gå sönder. 

“Vad fint det låter.” Han ler lite, försöker att inte darra på rösten. 

Even nickar. “Ja. Jag har haft väldig tur, alltså.”

Det blir tyst en stund, Isak petar i några pommes frites som ligger kvar på tallriken. Han hör hur Even dricker, hur han ställer ner glaset och Isak borde fråga något. Han vill ju veta mer, allt, om Even. Han drar efter andan, men Even hinner före. 

“Du då? Har du några syskon?” 

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, funderar på om det är nu han ska berätta. Om det är en lämplig konversation över en lunch där meningen var att de skulle ha trevligt och sen gå ut och titta på julklappar. 

Å andra sidan – när är det någonsin rätt tillfälle? 

Han nickar. “Ja. Också en lillasyster.” Harklar sig. “Men vi har inte så mycket kontakt, då.” 

Even ser på honom, med den där öppna blicken som inte innehåller något medlidande eller dömande, utan som bara ger honom mod att berätta. 

“Du vet att jag sa att jag flyttade hemifrån tidigt?” 

Even nickar. “Ja.” 

“Det var liksom – mamma var väldigt sjuk. Hon var schizofren... och var inlagd rätt mycket.” Han sväljer, tar nytt mod. “Och pappa liksom bara stack när jag var 16, med Lea då, min syster. Och jag blev kvar. Men jag kunde liksom inte bo hemma, så – “ Han viftar lite med handen. 

“Så då flyttade du till det där kollektivet?” Even tar hans hand över bordet, och Isak nickar. 

“Hon – mamma dog för ett par år sedan. I cancer då. Och jag har liksom inte haft så mycket kontakt med pappa. Eller min syster.” Isak andas ut, tittar upp lite snabbt. Evens hand är varm mot hans egen, och nu har han sagt det. Det som brukar få andra att oja sig och ge välmenande råd. 

Men Even bara studerar honom en kort stund. “Bor de här i Oslo?” 

“De bor på Sagene.” Isak nickar. “Så. Inte så långt bort.” 

  
  


**17.17**

De har gått runt på stan i flera timmar, druckit varm choklad, tittat i skyltfönster och varit i affärer. Isak kan faktiskt inte minnas senast han var inne i såhär många affärer på en och samma dag. Han är vanligtvis mer fokuserad när något ska handlas, vet vart han ska gå och vad han ska ha. Men idag har de bara strosat, långsamt. Gått dit de har lust, tillsammans. 

Det blev mörkt redan för ett par timmar sedan, och Isak börjar bli trött i benen, hur mysigt det än har varit. Secondhandaffären de är inne i nu är så liten och överbelamrad med prylar att det inte finns någonstans att sitta ner och vila. Mycket som hänger här inne är lika dyrt som om det vore nytt, men Isak får ändå medge att det mesta faktiskt är riktigt snyggt. Han lutar sig mot en teakbyrå och ser på medan Even fingrar på en alldeles lagom sliten väska i läder som hänger från en ställning. 

“Den blir perfekt till Lise.” 

Han tar ner väskan och stoppar den under armen, innan han vänder sig om mot en klädhängare och hakar ner en mossgrön, stickad tröja. 

“Och den här skulle matcha dina ögon perfekt.” Han håller upp tröjan mot Isak, ser förväntansfull ut. “Kan du inte prova den här?” 

Isak ler och himlar med ögonen, nickar åt provhytten till. “Okej då. Följer du med?”

Det är ganska trångt därinne, särskilt när Even står nära och hjälper Isak av med sin tröja medan han kysser honom på halsen och upp mot örat. Låter händerna smyga in under t-shirten och ge Isak gåshud. 

“Even!” han viskar skrattande. “Jag ska ju prova tröjan!” 

“Mm, förlåt, men du är så snygg.” En sista kyss på kinden, och så håller han upp tröjan och låter Isak trä i armarna. 

Tröjan är v-ringad och ganska tunn – sitter bra över axlarna och blir lagom tajt över bröstet. Nederkanten går precis till linningen på jeansen, där Even håller sina händer, tummarna precis på höftbenen under t-shirten. Den lilla kontakten hud mot hud får Isak att både rysa och bli varm om kinderna. 

Och tröjan matchar faktiskt hans ögon, precis som Even sa. Den känns  _ vuxen _ på något vis. Han drar fingrarna genom håret, möter Evens blick i spegeln och lyfter frågande på ögonbrynen. “Den passar?” 

“Shit Isak.” Even ställer sig ännu närmare, lägger händerna runt hans midja, huvudet mot Isaks axel. “Du är så snygg, har du sett dig själv?” 

Isak måste sluta ögonen en stund, känner hur Evens händer glider ner över magen och sedan upp över bröstet. Stora, säkra, trygga. Han lutar sig bakåt, mot Even, känner hans kropp bakom sig, hur hans bröst häver och sänker sig när han andas. 

Det svindlar för honom när han tänker på hur bra det är, precis just nu. Trots att han är trött och fryser lite om fötterna.

I en jäkla provhytt i Oslo. Staden som han i princip trott han var färdig med. 

Han vänder upp ansiktet mot Even och viskar “du också,” innan han möter hans läppar och kysser honom. 

Medan de väntar på att expediten ska slå in väskan, fastnar Isaks blick på ett glasskåp med smycken. Enkla, i silver. Han undrar vad Lea skulle tycka om armbandet med fem tunna länkar som ligger parallellt runt handleden, och så en enkel, blankslipad, gråblå sten på det lite klumpiga låset. 

Kanske vore det för mycket? 

Eller kanske inte. 

Han köper både armbandet och tröjan.

Even håller upp dörren åt honom när de går ut. Det är mörkt ute nu, men gatorna är upplysta av girlanger med ljus, julgranar och skyltfönster. Det glittrar svagt på marken och nyper i kinderna. 

Han väger fram och tillbaka på fötterna, ser upp på Even som ler mot honom med huvudet lite på sned. Isak ler tillbaka, harklar sig. “Så... är du keen på att dra hem till mig?” 

Evens leende växer. “Väldigt.” 

“Så får du se hur vi vanliga knegare bor.” 

Even skrattar. “Jag trodde inte du bodde där? Eller att du knegade.” 

Isak himlar med ögonen, puttar till Even med axeln. “Jag bor ju inte i en jäkla svit i alla fall, med room service dygnet runt.” 

Even tar hans hand, lutar sig nära och viskar. “Jag ska ge dig room service, baby. Allt du vill ha.” 

“Smörgås mitt i natten?” Isak ler, biter sig i läppen.

Even lägger huvudet på sned, och ler tillbaka. “Smörgås, bj,  _ whatever. _ ” 

“Okej. Vi drar.” 


	23. 23 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer, de värmer och gör oss så glada! <3  
> Nu är vi hemma hos Isak!

**10.02**

Han vaknar ensam. 

I sin säng, i lägenheten – men inte till eftermiddagens blygrå dis, hastigt mörknande till sen decembereftermiddag – utan ljusgrå morgon, kanske förmiddag. Genom fönstret ser han tjocka snöflingor dala långsamt, några lägger sig mot rutan. Det lilla som syns av himlen från hans vinkel är vitt.

Han är ensam. Men det går fortfarande att urskilja ett huvudavtryck på kudden bredvid honom. Ett mörkblont, halvlockigt hårstrå mot det vita örngottet - och han kan inte motstå impulsen att lyfta kudden med handen och borra in näsan i den. Doften är välbekant vid det här laget. När han rullar lite närmre sängkanten, hamnar han i en grund dal, kan ana en kvarlämnad värme under täcket. 

Egentligen vill kroppen inte lämna den varma kokongen. Men vetskapen om att Even är någonstans därute i lägenheten får honom ändå att svänga benen över sängkanten och stiga upp. 

Trägolvet är kallt mot hans bara fötter. På mattan ligger hans kalsonger och hans t-shirt från igår.

Naken tassar han bort och slänger dem i tvättkorgen. Hittar ett par rena boxershorts i byrån. En vit t-shirt och mjuka byxor. 

När han öppnar dörren och hör slammer från köket kan han inte låta bli att känna en viss lättnad. Inte för att han på allvar trodde att Even skulle –

Men ändå.

Even ska checka ut från hotellet idag. Packa sina väskor, ta med sig alla sina papper, anteckningar, kläder, polaroidkameran, och åka hem till sina föräldrar. 

Några timmar till. I några timmar till kan han låta bli att tänka på det. Så länge Even är kvar.

Han går ut i hallen. Even står vänd mot spisen i det lilla utrymme som väl mer kvalar in som kokvrå än ett riktigt kök. Det fräser i stekpannan, och doften får det att vattnas i munnen på honom. Hade han ens bacon hemma?

Ingen musik strömmar från den lilla radion på fönsterbrädet, men Even vickar ändå lätt på höfterna till någon slags takt som bara han hör.

Han blir stående i hallen. Betraktar Evens axlar; breda, men sluttande. De långa, smala armarna som sticker ut ur hans egen vita, trådslitna, t-shirt, musklerna som spänns när han lyfter stekpannan. Even vänder sig om för att sätta den på bordet, och hans ögon vidgas lätt när han får syn på Isak. 

“Hej.” Even ler, ett lugnt, förtroligt leende.

Hemtrevligt. Hemma. 

Som om det här var en vanlig söndagsmorgon i deras eget hem, en naturlig del av deras liv. En vardaglig företeelse, något regelbundet, hemtamt. 

Som om det här var resten av hans liv.

Han blir stående med öppen mun, överraskad över känslorna som slår över honom.

När de kom hem igår hade de ramlat in genom dörren tillsammans. Nästan som om de glömt att Isak faktiskt har grannar som kunnat se honom bli upphånglad mot ytterdörren medan han fåfängt försökt fiska upp nycklarna ur jeansfickan – tills Even släppt honom i fem sekunder, tillräckligt länge för att kunna låsa upp dörren. Och sedan hade de slitit av varandra kläderna i hallen nästan innan dörren hunnit gå igen. 

Efteråt hade de blivit liggande i sängen, pratat om det ena och det andra. Inte så många tunga bekännelser – kanske det hade räckt med de små förtroenden de gett varandra över cafébordet igår eftermiddag. Mer om småsaker, film, musik, fåniga skämt – som om de båda bara njutit av att retas, skratta, hångla. Lära känna varandra ännu bättre.

Efter att de beställt pizza med hemkörning och ätit i soffan, hade de återvänt till sängen. Legat där på samma sätt i ett par timmar till. 

Isak minns inte riktigt hur han somnat. Bara att det var nära Even.

Och nu står han här, framför honom, med ett förkläde slarvigt knutet runt midjan, en stekpanna med bacon framför sig, och med ett klentroget uttryck över hela ansiktet. 

“Isak? Du trodde väl inte att jag hade dragit?” Even ställer ner stekpannan på bordet, torkar händerna på förklädet och tar två snabba steg fram till honom.

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej – nej, inte egentligen. Jag bara – det känns så ovant att ha någon hemma hos mig. Eller – att ha dig hemma hos mig, kanske.”

“Hemma hos dig.” Even lägger huvudet på sned. ”Vet du, även om du bara hyr den här lägenheten ett kort tag så känns det liksom... så himla rätt att vara här.”

“Gör det?” Han borde egentligen inte vara så desperat efter bekräftelse, men han kan inte hjälpa det. Vill suga i sig vartenda ord från Even och spara det inuti sig så länge som möjligt. 

Even lyfter händerna, håller hans ansikte mellan handflatorna. “Det gör det.” Kysser honom, långsamt – inte på ett sätt som får honom att vilja pressa sig mot Even med all kraft, bara innerligt, nära, och varmt. 

Tills Even släpper honom, och vänder sig mot bordet. 

“Hur länge har du varit uppe egentligen?” Isak ser ner på bordet. Ägg. Rostat bröd. Marmelad. Kaffe. 

Even lägger armen kring hans axlar. “Lovade jag inte full room service?” Han ler roat, studerar Isak en kort stund, innan hans min blir allvarlig. ”Alltså, Isak – jag vet inte hur mycket du vet, men… du behöver inte oroa dig.”

“Vad menar du?” Isak rynkar pannan, ser upp på honom.

Even svarar inte direkt, men gestikulerar mot en av stolarna. Går runt bordet och sätter sig mittemot. Sträcker fram handen, väntar tills Isak tar den innan han harklar sig. 

“Jo, jag är – van vid att det alltid finns de omkring mig som liksom… passar på mig. Fastän jag är vuxen nu, så är det svårt för mig att inte tänka att andra lägger märke till... saker.

Isak känner deras handflator vila mot varandra. “Du menar – om du inte sover, och så?”

“Ja.” Even ser upp på honom. “”Precis så. Liksom – får jag bara ha en dålig natt? Vakna tidigt och fixa frukost? Eller är jag på väg att bli sjuk då?”

Isak biter sig i läppen. ”Det låter… jobbigt.”

”Det värsta är ju att jag liksom – förstår dem.” Even ser ner på deras händer, sammanflätade bredvid kaffekannan. ”Ibland kan jag ju inte veta själv, och det är – det är – verkligen inte lätt. När jag var 17, och blev riktigt dålig första gången, då behövdes det ju, på ett sätt. Men nu – jag vet inte, faktiskt.”

Isak nickar. “Det är det kanske ändå bara… du som kan veta? Eller?”

Even ser upp på honom med stora ögon, läpparna lite åtskilda. Han stirrar på Isak, utan att blinka. Tar tag i hans hand. Kramar den, lite hårdare än vad som är bekvämt. Sitter tyst en stund. “Precis. Det är det jag frågar mig, liksom. Varje dag.”

“Jag – jag vet inte, jag känner ingen som är bipolär – “ Isak biter sig i läppen. Kan det vara samma som för hans mamma? Han minns i alla fall mycket väl hur det brukade börja. Mer och mer oroliga nätter, och ännu oroligare dagar. Hur han fick gå hem till grannen efter skolan ibland. Direkt. Och hur hans pappa inte hämtade honom förrän det var läggdags.

Och ändå, på något sätt – eller kanske just därför – kan han inte minnas att han någonsin var rädd för sin mamma. Snarare rädd  _ om _ henne, kanske.

Han ser upp på Even som sitter tyst. Som att han väntar uppmärksamt på Isaks varje ord. 

“Eller, med min mamma, liksom. När jag var liten. Jag trodde ju att det var… liksom, mitt ansvar ganska länge. Att passa på henne.” Han harklar sig. “Men – nu var hon ju schizofren, och det är ju inte samma sak, förstås, inte alls – men. Det har tagit ganska lång tid för mig att fatta att det inte var mitt jobb att ta hand om henne, och – ja.”

Even tar ett fastare tag om hans hand. “Men du var ett barn då, Isak. Inget barn ska behöva ta hand om sin förälder så. Det är – det är – jag menar, det är sant att det bara är jag som har ansvar för mig, i slutändan. För så är det ju, liksom. Jag menar, att ta mina mediciner, att sova, komma ihåg att meditera, att inte jobba för mycket – det är ju bara jag som ska hålla reda på det.” Han ser upp på Isak.

Isak möter hans blick. Allvarlig. Stadig. Som att det är viktigt för Even att han förstår.

“Ja. Men – om du blir dålig då?” Evens ord ekar i bakhuvudet. Han vill inte insinuera något, som att det är  _ han  _ som kommer att vara där i så fall, men –

“Mm.” Even släpper honom inte med blicken. “Det kan man liksom – inte veta.”

“Nej. Bara vad som händer just nu, liksom.” Isak griper hårdare om hans hand. 

Even stryker över hans handrygg med tummen. Följer senorna, och ler avväpnande. ”Jag förstår vad du menar. Och ja. Du har nog rätt. Just nu… är vi här.”

Han ler.

“Det är vi.” Isak ler tillbaka.

Evens ögon glittrar. “Och just nu, är baconet fortfarande varmt. Nu ska vi ha frukost.”

De äter under tystnad. En behaglig, lugn, hemtrevlig tystnad. Deras fötter slår i varandra under bordet av och till, och då och då stryker Evens tår upp längs hans vad, och ner igen.

När kaffet är uppdrucket och tallrikarna renskrapade, ställer Even sig upp. “Nu fortsätter room servicen. Du kan lägga dig i soffan.” 

Isak tvekar men ställer sig upp. “Okej?”

“Bara gör det.” Even ler lurigt, lyfter tallrikarna från bordet och ställer ner dem i diskhon.

Han hinner ligga på soffan i tio minuter med ögonen slutna, höra Even skramla i köket och gå in och ut ur hallen några gånger, innan han blir varse en rörelse bredvid sig. I nästa sekund lägger sig Evens långa, smala, tyngd bredvid honom, halvt ovanpå för att inte glida ner på golvet.

En hand mot hans kind. “Jag – jag ville ge dig en julklapp.” Värmen från Evens andedräkt kittlar i hårbotten. “Och jag tänkte att – eftersom vi kanske inte ses förrän sent imorgon, så skulle du få den nu.”

I morgon? Det tar en sekund innan Isak fattar. Julafton. 

Såklart. 

“Vart ska du – ska inte du till din familj i Sandefjord, eller?” Han ser upp på Even, fingrar på sömmen längst ner på sin t-shirt. 

Evens fingrar stryker längs hans överarm. “Jo. Precis. Du vet – familjejul, och så där.”

Det blir tyst en stund. 

Even frågar honom inte vad han ska göra imorgon, och Isak förstår. Redan har han lärt sig hur väl Even läser av människor. Stämningar.  _ Honom.  _

Hur han vill veta, men inte vill göra Isak obekväm genom att fråga.

“Jag ska jobba, då. På natten, alltså. I natt. Och i morgon natt. Du vet.” 

“På dagen då?” Evens fingertoppar fortsätter ner, ner mot armbågen, på insidan, mot det mjukaste, tunnaste, precis ovanpå venen som löper under hudytan. Han ser upp på Isak, utan förväntan eller glättig nyfikenhet.

Isak ser tillbaka. “Jag – ärligt talat, jag har faktiskt inte tänkt så mycket på det. Jag ska väl… vara här. Sova innan jobbet.”

“Mm.” Even stryker längs hans underarm. Tummen mot handleden, mot hans puls. Säger inget mer.

“Jag har – jag har faktiskt tänkt lite på det. Att ringa dem, då. Min pappa, menar jag.” Sömmen längst ner på t-shirten har öppnat sig lite. En vit tråd sticker ut, och lossnar lite till när han drar i den.

“Mm.” Even nickar mot hans kind. “Om det var länge sedan – kanske det skulle kännas bra? För dig, menar jag. Du är ju inte liksom skyldig honom något.” 

När Even säger det låter det så självklart. Hur tilltrasslat, inklämt och ihopknutet det än är inuti honom. Om det bara vore så enkelt.

Men – kanske om Lea –

“Kanske.” Han drar i tråden, löser upp ett stygn till. “Jag – vi får se.”

Even tar tag om hans överarm, drar honom närmare intill sig. “Jag bestämde mig i alla fall förut för att boka ett par nätter till hos dig. Så det så.”

“Här?” Isak ser upp på honom. “Jag ska jobba?”

Even ler, stryker med ett finger längs hans ögonbryn. “Nej. På hotellet. Jag ringde dit när du sov, och sviten är ledig till annandagen. Så.”

“Åh. Okej.” Han gör sitt bästa för att le tillbaka. Visst låter det fantastiskt - att få två extra nätter på hotellet med Even - men han kan inte hjälpa knuten i magen som växer, dras åt.

Det är ju, egentligen, bara att skjuta upp det oundvikliga. Och han vet – han  _ vet _ att de nuddade vid det redan för flera dagar sedan, efter julsamlingen. Evens lättsamma försäkran.  _ Trondheim. Det är ju fint.  _ Som om allt ordnar sig.

Han vill så gärna tro på det. Om han bara kan.

“Så, sista natten i morgon, då.” Han harklar sig. 

Even har lagt handen över hans nyckelben, låter tummen vila i gropen ovanför det. “Ja. Eller –”

Even ser ner på sin egen hand, ser ut att följa tummens rörelser med blicken, fundersamt. 

Isak väntar, tyst. Kan inte hjälpa att ett litet, omöjligt kittlande rör sig i hans bröst.

“– jag tänkte egentligen att jag skulle vara hos min familj i Sandefjord fram till nyår. Och sedan bo hos Mikael – min kompis, då – tills jag har hittat en lägenhet här. Men – sedan kom jag på, i mellandagarna, om du vill, alltså –”

“Om du vill sova här?” Det bara slinker ur honom, ett plötsligt mod från ingenstans. 

Han vet inte vad Even ser i hans ögon när han tittar upp, men något måste det vara, för han lyfter armarna och tar Isaks ansikte mellan sina händer, precis som i köket. “Får jag det?”

“Du får det.”

Even ler brett, det där leendet som tar över hela hans ansikte, blottar hans skinande hörntänder och får ögonen att glittra. “Vad bra. Jag är skyldig dig en och annan frukost, liksom.”

“Det är bara därför.” Isak biter sig i läppen, ler tillbaka, låter deras bubbla tätna. “Annars skulle jag aldrig låta dig sova här, alltså. Du tar så sjukt mycket plats. Så lång.”

Even lösgör sin ena hand, petar honom i sidan med ett pekfinger. “Ska du säga. Du är ju lika lång som jag. Nästan. Typ.”

“Typ.” Isak vrider sig bort från hans fingertopp.

Evens hand stryker upp längs hans revben istället, över nyckelbenet. “Det är därför vi passar så bra ihop, ju. Jag skulle få ont i nacken annars.”

“Bara därför.” Isak himlar med ögonen, innan tanken slår honom.  _ Vi passar så bra ihop.  _ Menar Even –

“Jag menar det. Faktiskt. Vi passar ihop, eller hur?” 

“Ja. Vi gör det.” Han ser upp på Even. Det retsamma, glittrande blänket i hans ögon är borta. Ersatt av något rakt, genomborrande, ärligt. “Men, Even, alltså – om några veckor...“

Fingrarna ritar cirklar på bröstet. “Ärligt talat, Isak – det jag sade häromdagen, om att jag vill ha dig, hela dig – det spelar liksom ingen roll om du bor här, eller i Trondheim, eller i… jag vet inte,  _ Longyearbyen _ eller något. Så länge jag får, så vill jag… vara med dig. På vilket sätt det än blir.”

Kittlandet i bröstet ökar i intensitet, sprider sig upp i halsen och gör det svårt att andas, att prata, att ens  _ se  _ – men det gör inget. “Det vill jag också.”

Even trycker sig närmare. Så nära att deras nästippar nuddar varandra, så nära att han känner Evens varje andetag mot sin överläpp. Så nära att de andas samma luft. 

Som ett löfte om att de kan fortsätta göra det, även efter idag.

Och när deras läppar nuddar varandra, finns det inte plats för mer tvekan i Isaks huvud.

Det är mer bara munnar som vilar mot varandra än något annat. En tyst försäkran. 

En hand som stryker längs Isaks arm. En fingertopp som följer hans revben, nerför hans sida. 

“Even… aj! Aah!” Evens finger når plötsligt långt in under revbensbågen, får honom att dra ihop sig ofrivilligt och nästan knuffa Even av soffan och ner i golvet.

Even kastar huvudet bakåt och skrattar, ett ljust, förtjust fnissande som får hans bröst att häva och sänka sig, innan han sänker hakan och ser Isak i ögonen igen. “Bra att veta att du är så kittlig då. Det ska jag få användning för, alltså.”

“Mhm? När då?” Helt ofrivilligt sticker tungspetsen ut mellan Isaks läppar.

Han ser Evens blick dras mot hans mun. “Typ… snart. Nu. I sommar. Nästa år.”

Han kan inte hjälpa att det snurrar till i huvudet, och att det enda sättet han kan jorda sig på är att dra Even hårt, hårt intill sig och kyssa honom, hungrigare än någonsin – tungan mot hans, handen i hans hår, brösten så tätt sammanpressade att det är svårt att få luft.

_ Vi passar ihop. _


	24. 24 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så är vi framme vid julafton - redan! December är alltid kort, men i år har det gått extra snabbt, tycker vi.  
> Den här ficen började vi skriva på redan i september, vi har petat och plottat och ändrat och skrivit och diskuterat sinsemellan, och det har varit så fantastiskt roligt att få dela den med er och att få läsa era fina kommentarer, både här och på andra ställen. Tusen tack till er! <3
> 
> Hoppas ni får en fin och lugn jul allesammans och att ni tar hand om er! God jul!  
> <3

**12.23**

Han korsar Mogata och spanar mot flervåningshusen i tegel med röd plåt runt balkongerna. Nummer tre ligger till vänster, och han går in bakom husen för att hitta rätt uppgång. 

Bara femton minuter från lägenheten där han bott hela december finns en port han aldrig varit vid, med namnet  _ Valtersen _ på en klisterlapp bredvid en ringklocka. 

I handen har han påsen med julklapparna han köpt, och en låda med marsipangodis. Han har varit nervös hela dagen, varit nära att ångra sig flera gånger, så över skjortan tog han på sig den gröna tröjan som Even hittade i second hand-affären häromdagen. För extra mod, liksom.

Even.  _ Hans pojkvän. _

Bara tanken på honom får honom att le, och får klumpen i magen att bli lite mindre. 

Det är inte många gäster på hotellet ikväll, men Isak måste ändå vara på plats. Och Even ska vara där med honom. 

Han tar ett djupt andetag och ringer på. 

Det är nästan precis två år sedan han såg sin pappa senast. På mammas begravning. Lea hade gråtit. Själv hade han nästan svårt att andas den dagen, kunde inte äta och verkligen inte gråta. 

Dörren öppnas nästan direkt, som om Terje stått och väntat på honom. Det första som slår Isak är att han ser äldre ut. Lite grått hår i tinningarna, djupare linjer i ansiktet. Glasögon som han aldrig sett förut. 

“Isak. Välkommen!” 

Han blir indragen i en kram, Terje håller honom hårt. Lite längre än vad som är bekvämt, men Isak gör inget motstånd. 

“Jag blev så glad när du hörde av dig, kom in, kom in.” Han släpper Isak och kliver åt sidan, gestikulerar in i en ljus, öppen lägenhet. 

Han vet att han inte känner sin pappa längre, och att gå in i hans hem befäster verkligen det. 

Lägenheten liknar inte huset de bodde i tillsammans på något sätt. Här är det stort och luftigt och målat i ljusa, milda färger. Ganska mycket saker, inte sådär rigoröst undanplockade som han minns hemifrån, utan mer utplacerade överallt. Som att de faktiskt används. 

Det känns hemtrevligt, och det gör honom nästan arg. Som att han berövats något, att han inte fått vara med.

“Lea! Kom, Isak är här!” Terje ropar över hallen mot en stängd dörr innan han vänder sig om och ler lite urskuldande mot Isak. “Hon sitter ofta på sitt rum. På chatt eller så.” 

De står tysta några sekunder, innan dörren öppnas. Lea ser ut precis som Isak minns henne, men ändå inte. Hennes långa ljusa hår hänger i lockar över axlarna, och Isak känner igen sin mammas ögon och panna. Det har blivit ännu tydligare med åldern vem hon är lik. 

Hon tittar lite surmulet och samtidigt blygt på honom, och Isak får påminna sig själv om att det faktiskt är han som är äldst av de två. Att det kanske är han som borde ta initiativet nu. Även om det känns extra jobbigt när deras pappa står och ser förväntansfullt mellan dem, bara en meter bort. 

“Lea, du kommer ihåg Isak?” 

Hon himlar med ögonen, och Isak får hålla tillbaka ett litet skratt åt hur mycket han känner igen sig själv i både röstläge och gest. “Pappa!” 

“Hej.” Han sväljer, tar steget fram och lyfter armen för att ge henne en kram. Hon är stel i kroppen först, men efter några sekunder känner han hur hon slappnar av mot honom. Han ler det första äkta leendet sedan han klev in i lägenheten samtidigt som han känner klumpen i halsen växa. 

_ Lea. _

Terje harklar sig. “Är du – jag, eller vi, har förberett lite mat. Hoppas du är hungrig?” Han ser nervös ut, blicken flackar mellan Isak och köket – och på något sätt känns det faktiskt bra med ett fysiskt bevis på att hans pappa inte heller är bekväm. 

Han och Lea följer Terje in i köket, där bordet är dukat för tre med vit duk. Några tomtar står vilsna på bordet som dekoration, och servetterna har  _ God Jul _ skrivet i sirlig stil tvärs över. 

“Ja, vi har lagat lite av varje, jag har gjort revbensspjäll och köpt sån där julkorv som du, eh, alltid har gillat.” Han gestikulerar åt Isak och Lea att sätta sig, och böjer sig ner för att ta ut några formar ur ugnen. “Lea är ju vegetarian så det finns sådant också. Att äta.” Han stannar upp en sekund. “Men du Isak, du äter – du äter vanlig mat?”

“Jadå.” Isak nickar och hör hur Lea suckar när hon sätter sig på stolen mitt emot honom, en suck som han antar, och hoppas, är riktad mot Terje. 

Hon vänder sig mot Isak. “Bor du i Oslo nu eller?” 

_ Ingen bullshit.  _ Isak kan inte låta bli att bli lite imponerad, men har ändå svårt att uppfatta om hon är arg på honom eller inte. “Till mitten av januari. Sen ska jag tillbaka till Trondheim.” 

“Hm.” Hon tittar ner i bordet, rullar kanten på servetten mellan tummen och pekfingret. 

Eller är hon besviken? 

“Men jag funderar på att söka doktorandtjänst i Oslo. Det skulle nog kännas skönt att komma tillbaka snart.” lägger han till. 

Lea möter hans blick snabbt, innan hon tittar ner igen och fortsätter att pilla med servetten. 

“Doktorand – det är ju fantastiskt, Isak!” Terje har stannat upp med en gryta i händerna. “Är det fortfarande biologi du håller på med?” 

Han nickar. “Ja. Jag funderar på marinbiologi.” 

Terje nickar, och ser nöjd ut. Kanske är han imponerad. Eller bara glad för Isaks skull? Han önskar ändå en sekund att han valt något i stil med Teaterhögskolan eller en master i jävla konstvetenskap, sådant han vet att hans pappa inte skulle anse som ett  _ riktigt jobb. _

Men han är faktiskt ingen trulig tonåring längre. Han vänder sig till Lea. “Vad går du?” 

“Medier och kommunikation. På Bakka.” 

_ Samma som Even _ . “Är det roligt?” 

“Jadå.” Hon rycker på axlarna.

“Hon har precis gjort en animerad film till ett projekt, den får du visa sen, Lea! Hon är väldigt duktig,” flikar Terje in från spisen, och Lea himlar med ögonen igen. 

“Fast han tror inte det går att få några jobb sedan inom det.” säger hon. Lite högre än att bara Isak ska kunna höra det. 

Det blir tyst en stund. Terje slamrar med kastruller och tallrikar och tar fram dricka ur kylen som han ställer på bordet. Julöl och julebrus, och Lea häller upp i sitt eget glas. Isak letar efter något mer att fråga, något för att spräcka den där nervösa hinnan som ligger som en barriär mellan dem, men Terjes harkling hinner före. 

“Nu är ni välkomna att ta för er!” Han ler och sveper med handen över köksbänken där maten är uppställd som en liten buffé. “Isak, du kan väl börja? Titta här, här är den där julkorven!” 

**15.07**

Två timmar senare går Isak ut genom porten. Han stannar en bit bort, utom synhåll för lägenhetens fönster och bara andas. 

Kan inte fatta att han gjorde det. Att han klarade det. 

Att han faktiskt har suttit och  _ umgåtts _ med sin pappa och syster i över två timmar. Och att det, faktiskt, kändes helt okej.

Efter att de ätit och både Isak och Terje fått i sig varsin öl, kunde de åtminstone prata lite mer utan att det kändes som att varje ord skulle få något att spricka.

Lite småprat om sommaren som varit, om farmor, om att Lea ska till Trysil över nyår med sin bästa kompis.

Även om det är fortfarande så mycket som inte är sagt, så många saker som skaver, så känns det, förvånansvärt nog, som att det kanske inte kommer att dröja två år tills han träffar dem igen.

I alla fall inte Lea.

Han försöker slappna av i axlarna. Tänker på Leas överraskade leende när hon tog upp armbandet och halsduken ur paketen. Hur hans pappa verkligen såg genuint glad ut när han fick syn på strumporna.

Strumpor, liksom.

Han kunde inte hjälpa att han fick en klump i halsen när han öppnade kuvertet som Terje räckte honom med förväntansfull, nästan stolt min.

Biocheckar. 

“Ja, det var ju så länge sedan vi pratade, så jag vet ju inte riktigt vad du skulle velat ha i julklapp, men jag tänkte… du gillade ju alltid att se på de där Men in Black-filmerna med Jonas, och..” 

Att han inte varit på bio på säkert tre-fyra år var ju inget han hade hjärta att berätta.

Så han bara tackade. Och log tillbaka.

Om inte annat har det här besöket fått honom att känna sig vuxnare. Som att han faktiskt, för första gången, är fri att välja själv.

Han börjar gå igen. 

  
  


**20.58**

“Hej Isak, god jul!” Vilde strålar mot honom när han kommer in i receptionen, och drar till och med in honom i en kram. 

Han ser förvånat på henne. “Skulle inte Eva jobba nu?”

“Jo, men… hennes mamma kom visst hem, och det var någon slags överraskning, så...” Vilde rycker på axlarna. “Så jag kom så fort jag kunde – och det gjorde inget, alltså, det finns ju massa julgodis här, och så.”

Han rynkar ögonbrynen lite – att Vilde verkligen kunde tänka sig att inte vara klistrad intill  _ Magnus _ hela den här dagen? – men han är väl inte den som ska lägga sig i. 

Tomteluvans kant av syntetpäls kittlar i hans näsa när hon trycker sig mot honom, men han kramar tillbaka. “God jul på dig också.” 

“Jag har en grej till dig!” Hon står med händerna nästan knäppta framför kroppen och ser så glad och förväntansfull ut – som ett barn på julafton – att Isak inte kan låta bli att le. 

“Okej?”

Vilde skyndar in på kontoret, och han hör skrapet av stolar som flyttas och så något som prasslar. När hon kommer ut igen så bär hon på en en korg pyntad med glitter och cellofan. 

“Det är en julaftonskorg. För alla som jobbar julafton.” Hon räcker över den prassliga korgen med ett stolt leende, och Isak nästan skrattar när han ser vad som ligger i. 

En tomteluva, olika sorters julgodis och julkakor, några flaskor öl och julebrus, och en påse brända mandlar. 

“Och så har köket såklart lämnat massa god mat, så det är bara att ta för sig. De går ju också hem tidigt idag, tillsammans med baren och serveringen, så du är ensam här i kväll, det vet du va?” 

Isak nickar. “Jadå.” 

Faktum är att han faktiskt sett fram emot just det. Ingen annan här, ingen som man måste prata julafton och familjetraditioner med. 

“Men –” Vilde nästan rodnar lite, harklar sig. “– det finns såklart mat till två. Ifall...” 

Isaks mage sjunker. Han tittar upp. “Va?” 

Hon ler lite nervöst. “Ifall Even kommer.” 

Isak öppnar munnen och stänger den igen. Är det Eva som har skvallrat? Eller har han varit så genomskinlig? 

Om han väntat sig en föreläsning kring anställdas relationer med gästerna på hotellet, verkar den i alla fall utebli. Vilde tittar bara upp snabbt på honom innan hon tar ett steg fram och kramar om honom, snabbt och hårt, men släpper lika fort igen. 

“Det blir väl fint? Men nu måste jag gå, vi ska hem till Magnus föräldrar. Vi ses på annandagen, hej då!” Hon vänder sig om och vinkar innan hennes blonda tofs försvinner in på kontoret. 

Isak ser sig om i lobbyn.

Överdådet som nästan fick honom att vilja kräkas för ett par veckor sedan stör honom förvånansvärt lite idag. Det är nästan så att han tycker den blinkande granen, alla ljusstakar och glänsande girlanger är fina. Vilde har verkligen ansträngt sig, det får han ändå ge henne.

Inte ens tomteluvan hon lämnat på receptionsdisken stör honom i kväll. Inte för att han skulle drömma om att ta den på sig. Men ändå.

Han tar upp liggaren på datorn. Av hotellets alla rum är inte fler än åtta upptagna i kväll. Förhoppningsvis betyder det en lugn natt. 

Han scrollar ner på skärmen, och längst ner, taksvitens rad. Det svarta, breda strecket som sträcker sig till imorgon. 25 december. Sedan är det slut.

Men hans mage fylls inte av sten den här gången. Bara förväntan. Vetskapen om att när Even checkar ut imorgon, så gör han det för att komma hem till  _ honom. _ Och stanna där, ända till nästa år.

Och vad som händer sedan har de all tid i världen att ta reda på.

En rörelse utanför glasfönstren fångar hans blick. På andra sidan står Even och ser på honom, iförd en röd, stickad mössa, och huvudet på sned med ett nästan barnsligt förtjust leende på läpparna. Rycker lätt på axlarna, innan han tar ett par långa, otåliga steg genom skjutdörrarna och in i lobbyn.

Precis som den där kvällen när Even kom in utifrån och de började hångla i köket, är hans rock öppen, och det ligger några snöflingor på den vita skjortans kant. Ingen halsduk som skyler att den tunna huden nedanför halsen är lite röd, som om han skyndat sig hit.

Men den här gången behöver Isak inte undra hur det skulle kännas att stryka handen över den där delen av hans bröst. Hur det skulle vara att knäppa upp resten av knapparna i skjortan. Hur det det skulle lukta om han lade nästippen mot de mjuka, bruna hårstråna som letar sig ut från Evens armhåla.

Och den här gången behöver han inte tveka att sträcka ut armarna mot Even när han tar tre långbenta kliv fram mot honom. Bara omfamna honom, här mitt i den tomma lobbyn, och lägga sin kind mot hans.

“Hur har du haft det?” Even lyfter handen upp till hans nacke, drar honom ännu närmare, borrar in nästippen i hans hår.

Isak andas ut mot hans öra. “Jo. Det var faktiskt bra. Eller – alltså, lite konstigt. Förstås. Men – men bra.”

“Vad bra.” Even stryker honom över håret. “Var hon lik sig? Din syster, alltså.”

Vilken grej att fråga. Isak vet nog ingen annan som skulle frågat just  _ det  _ först – och samtidigt, var inte det det första han tänkte på när han faktiskt kom in i lägenheten? “Hon var det. Och ändå inte.” 

Even ler mot hans tinning. “Det skulle vara kul att se hur hon ser ut.”

“Du kan få det.” Han stoppar handen i fickan och tar upp mobilen innan han hunnit tänka efter. Fnyser lite åt sig själv, som om han är någon slags stolt morfar som vill visa upp sitt duktiga barnbarn. Men kan ändå inte låta bli att ta fram bilden som hans pappa insisterade på att ta av dem innan Isak gick. Och som han skickade över på Whatsapp bara fem minuter senare.

Even stirrar på bilden. “Wow. Hon ser verkligen ut som du… men ändå inte. Är hon lik er mamma?”

“Mm.” Han nickar. Just nu, när Even frågar, är det lätt att bara svara. “Hon är det.”

Han ser ner på bilden igen. De  _ är  _ lika. En annan dag hade glimten av hans mamma i Leas ansikte kanske frammanat den välkända, obehagliga, skärande saknaden som han vant sig vid. De tyngande skuldkänslorna.

Men just idag känns det faktiskt okej. Till och med lite fint.

Han låser skärmen, stoppar ner telefonen i fickan igen. “Hade du det bra då?”

“Det var trevligt.” Even nickar. “Som vanligt. Familjejul. Mysigt. Och lite för mycket.”

Isak ser upp. “För mycket?”

“Du vet. Så där, full fart. Massa släkt och sånt.” Even lyfter handen, drar den genom hans hår. “Men mest så kanske jag var lite otålig, då.”

Isak lägger huvudet på sned, kan inte låta bli att retas. “Jaså? Varför då?”

“Kanske visste att det fanns någon som väntade på mig här.” Even ler tillbaka, ögonen glittrar. “Typ Oslos hetaste nattportier.”

Isak kan inte hjälpa att hans mungipor dras upp mot öronen. “Är jag det?”

“Du är det.” Even tar hans ansikte mellan sina händer. “Inte bara det.  _ Min  _ nattportier.”

Och när Isak lyfter händerna och lägger läpparna mot Evens, finns det ingen tvekan kvar.  _ Din. _

Det kanske inte är någon Hollywoodkyss, men det gör ingenting. Den känns ändå hela vägen ner i tårna. Framför julgranen, mitt på heltäckningsmattan i hotellreceptionen, där vem som helst kan se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Givetvis har vi en liten julklapp till er, nämligen ytterligare ett kapitel som kommer imorgon! God jul! <3


	25. 25 december (Epilog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppas att ni alla haft en riktigt fin julafton! 
> 
> Här är det – det absolut sista kapitlet av vår julkalender.  
> TACK alla som läst, som kommenterat, gett kudos, berömt ficen på tumblr, på jodel och på andra ställen. Det har varit så roligt att skriva den här ficen, och ännu roligare att dela den med alla er. Ett extra tack till de av er som för första gången valt att läsa på svenska trots att det känts ovant - vi tar det som det djupaste beröm!
> 
> Det här kapitlet har egentligen varit färdigt länge, lika länge som resten av ficen - men vi sparade det som en liten julklapp. Hoppas ni förlåter vårt oärliga beteende ;)
> 
> Så - hoppas ni är redo för epilogen! Det finns nog lite plot någonstans i den, om man tittar noga - men mest... inte.  
> Glad juldag, allihop!

**25 december**

**07.07**

Det ligger en lapp på bordet när Isak kommer in i taksviten. 

_ Jag duschar. Gör mig sällskap?  _

Han ställer ifrån sig brickan med frukost och går genast mot ljudet av rinnande vatten. Ler för sig själv, känner pirret i magen sprida sig ut i resten av kroppen. Han har inte tänkt på något annat än Even sedan han gick ner för att fixa med frukosten, och tanken på att tillbringa dagen med honom får magen att göra kullerbyttor.

Att checka ut honom – och sedan ta med honom  _ hem. _

Det stora badrummet ligger i sovrumsdelen, och det är bara glasväggar in till duschen. Isak ser silhuetten av Even bakom det frostade glaset på långt håll, ser hur han drar händerna genom håret och låter vattnet skölja över sig. 

Han klär av sig snabbt, lägger kläderna på fåtöljen bredvid sängen och går mot duschen. Badrummet är stort och öppet med utsikt över Oslo och med en stor dusch där det är gott om plats för två. 

Han knackar försiktigt på glasdörren. “Hej.” 

“Hej. Kom.” 

Han tar några steg in i duschen, och dörren glider igen bakom honom. Det är varmt, och vattenångan ligger tät. 

Even drar honom intill sig, håller runt honom. Han är varm och våt, och Isak ryser när det varma vattnet rinner över dem samtidigt som Evens händer smeker hans rygg. 

En hes viskning i Isaks öra. “Jag har längtat efter dig. Har tänkt på dig hela morgonen.” 

Isak andas in snabbt, känner nästan att han befinner sig i fritt fall en kort sekund. Det låter så lätt när Even säger sådana saker, som att det inte kostar honom något att låta Isak veta att han är efterlängtad, saknad. Och det får Isak att bli modigare. 

“Jag också. Jag tänker på dig hela tiden.” Han håller om Even tillbaka, trycker sig närmare. Känner hur Evens bröst höjer och sänker sig mot hans eget, känner Evens mun mot sin hals, små kyssar upp mot örat och längs kinden tills han når mungipan. Even ler mot honom innan deras läppar möts. Isak lägger huvudet på sned direkt, öppnar munnen och gör kyssen djup. Låter händerna smeka över Evens rygg, över axlarna, ner mot rumpan, och Even gör likadant, låter händerna utforska Isak, mjuka fingertoppar längs sidorna som får honom att rysa igen, trots att vattnet är varmt. 

Even harklar sig. “De har väldigt bra tvål på det här hotellet. Har du provat?” Han lyfter på ögonbrynen, och Isak ler och skakar på huvudet. Even trycker fram tvål ur flaskan som sitter fast på väggen och gnider händerna mot varandra. “Får jag?” 

Isak nickar och Even vänder på honom, så han hamnar med ansiktet mot väggen, ryggen mot Evens mage. Ställer sig tätt bakom honom och lägger händerna på Isaks axlar, låter dem smeka ner längs armarna och ryggen, och så upp igen. Mer tvål, och så fram på magen, upp över bröstet, och ner igen. 

Isak suckar och lutar huvudet bakåt, lägger det mot Evens axel. Njuter av hans händer, den hala tvålen och det varma vattnet som gör att spänningarna i axlarna försvinner. Han tar ett djupt andetag och slappnar av, låter kroppen bli mjuk och tung, samtidigt som han blir mer och mer upphetsad. Det pirrar i kroppen, och han känner att han växer när Evens stora händer smeker lite längre ner på magen varje gång, av hans långa kropp som pressar sig närmare Isak, hans mjuka mun som kysser honom på axeln och på halsen. 

Even lägger armarna runt honom, håller honom hårt. Lägger munnen precis vid Isaks öra och viskar. “Du är så fin.” Hans ena hand letar sig långsamt ner över Isaks mage, längs sidan, ner mot låret. “Jag får liksom inte nog av dig.” 

Värmen sprider sig inifrån och ut i Isak, börjar i magen och virvlar ut i resten av kroppen, och han vänder sig i Evens omfamning, måste se honom. Hans hår ligger blött och bakåtstruket mot huvudet, huden är blek i den dova belysningen, glansig av vattnet. Ögonfransarna har klumpat ihop sig i vätan och läpparna är mörka. 

Han är så vacker, och om Isaks armar och händer inte redan var upptagna med att hålla runt Even skulle han nog behöva nypa sig i armen för att försäkra sig om att det här är på riktigt. Lutar huvudet bakåt en aning, och Even möter honom direkt, öppnar munnen och gör kyssen djup. 

Allt är vått och halt och varmt och de klamrar sig till varandra, Evens händer runt Isaks ansikte medan han kysser honom igen och igen. Stönar in i Isaks mun när de gnider sig emot varandra, båda två lika hårda, och hur gärna Isak än bara skulle vilja sjunka ner på knä här och nu så vill han ha mer.

“Even – mm – vill du...” Han pratar mot Evens läppar men blir avbruten av ännu en kyss. Kan inte låta bli att le, älskar att Even är lika desperat som han själv. 

“Mm?” Even mumlar i örat på honom, och han ryser, pressar sig ännu närmare. 

“Vill du – ska vi – ah –” Even kysser honom precis under örat, skrapar tänderna mot huden, och Isak måste trycka bort honom bara lite för att kunna fokusera. “ – ska vi flytta oss? Till sängen?” 

Even ser på honom, hans ögon är helt svarta och kinderna är röda från hettan i duschen. Läpparna glansiga av vatten och saliv, och Isak skulle nästan kunna komma bara av att se på honom just nu. 

De torkar av sig snabbt, och Even går framför Isak ut mot sängen. Han har fortfarande handduken i händerna, gnuggar sig i håret, och Isak kan inte slita ögonen från honom. Den långa kroppen med armarna sträckta upp mot huvudet, hur musklerna syns under huden på ryggen när han rör armarna, hur några födelsemärken bildar en liten stig ner för hans ena axel. Ryggraden omgärdad av muskler i ett dike som planar ut ner mot svanskotan. Ljusa, lena skinkor och långa, smala lår. 

Plötsligt kommer Evens ord från den där kvällen i telefon tillbaka till honom. 

_ Jag vill att du ska knulla mig. _

Isak rycker till, och rodnar nästan av begäret han känner. Hur han vill känna Even runt sig, se honom under sig, få honom att tappa kontrollen. 

Han sväljer, ser hur Even släpper handduken på golvet och vänder sig mot Isak. Ser hur hans blick glider över honom, känner det nästan fysiskt. 

Så sträcker Even ut ut handen. 

“Kom.” 

Isak går mot honom, och Even kasar upp i sängen, stödjer sig på armbågarna, men släpper aldrig Isak med blicken. Sträcker ut hela sin långa, nakna kropp och Isak vet nästan inte var han ska börja, var han ska titta. På de kantiga höftbenen, linjerna ner mot skrevet. På bröstet som häver sig med varje andetag. På de långa benen, ett av dem nonchalant uppdraget. Eller det hårda ståndet som pekar stramt uppåt magen, omgärdat av mörkblont hår som han helst av allt vill borra ner näsan i. 

Han vill så mycket. 

Han kryper upp i sängen, lägger sig bredvid Even. Låter handen följa halsen, ner över bröstet, mot naveln. Ingen av dem är riktigt torr sedan duschen, huden är nästan lite kladdig av fukten, alla hårstrån klistrade mot kroppen. 

Even lägger sin arm runt hans midja, drar honom närmare, som att han vill nudda Isak överallt. 

“Vad vill du?” Isak viskar, kysser Even högt uppe på kinden, känner det våta håret mot sitt varma ansikte. Even vänder sig mot honom direkt, nästan som att han måste känna Isaks mun mot sin för att våga. 

“Jag vill – ha dig.” Han andas in. “I mig.” 

Evens ord träffar Isak i magen, i skrevet, och han känner kinderna hetta bara av tanken på vad Even vill. Vad  _ han _ vill, just nu, mer än något annat. 

“Mm, ja.” Isak kysser honom djupare, låter handen smeka längre ner, drar fingrarna längs Evens stånd, känner hur han rycker, hur varm han är. Reser sig upp lite och sträcker sig efter glidmedlet på bordet bredvid sängen. Funderar en sekund på om någon som jobbar på hotellet sett att det står där. Men sen skjuter han bort tanken. Vad spelar det för roll, liksom? 

Han kysser sig ner för Evens hals, ut längs axeln, och kan inte låta bli att låta tungan nudda vid armhålan, där det våta håret sticker fram i stripor. Det smakar tvål men doftar ändå av Even. Even drar efter andan, kanske kittlas det, men när Isak lägger munnen om hans bröstvårta och låter en spetsig tunga dra över den så stönar han och rör otåligt på kroppen. 

Isak fortsätter, skrapar försiktigt med tänderna mot ett revben, drar in doften av Evens hud med munnen mot hans mage. Sätter sig mellan Evens ben, ser upp på honom. Han måste vara det vackraste Isak sett någon gång; bröstet som häver sig med varje andetag, och så rodnaden på kinderna som spridit sig ner mot halsen. Even sjunker ner bakåt mot kuddarna vid sänggaveln, drar handen genom håret. Som att han bara helt överlämnar sig till Isak, ger sig till honom. 

Det svindlar för ögonen på Isak, brusar i öronen och han måste ta ett djupt andetag, lägga händerna på Evens lår, jorda sig. Låta tummarna göra cirklar in mot ljumskarna, känna det fuktiga håret mot fingrarna. Böja sig ner och kyssa honom på magen, dra kinden längs hans hårda kuk. Kan inte låta bli att låta tungan löpa över pungen när han trycker näsan i det krusiga håret, och känner sig nästan hög när han hör Even dra efter andan samtidigt som han lägger handen i Isaks hår, som för att hålla honom där. 

Nära. 

Små, sugande kyssar in mot ljumsken. Han pressar upp Evens ben med handen, och Even suckar, låter sig villigt föras av Isak, men släpper honom aldrig med blicken. Huden på insidan av låret är alldeles len mot Isaks fingrar, och han drar dem långsamt ner mellan skinkorna, ser Even sluta ögonen och dra efter andan. 

Lite glidmedel på fingrarna, och så en nick från Even. Han för fingrarna långsamt nedåt igen, förbi öppningen, gör allt vått och halt. Cirklar långsamt runt, hör hur Even andas snabbare, nästan kvider. 

Ett finger glider in lätt, och han känner hur Even slappnar av, hur han släpper in Isak. Han blundar nu, har ena handen i håret, den andra på sitt ben som Isak vinklat ut. 

“Even, här.” Isak häller glidmedel i Evens hand, och så lite mer på sina egna fingrar. Styr Evens hand mot hans kuk och måste dra efter andan när Even långsamt börjar röra handen upp och ner. De långa fingrarna helt löst slutna runt hans stånd, senorna i armen och handen som syns genom huden då han drar den upp och ner. Hans kuk som är helt glansig av allt glidmedel, lite av det har fastnat i håret runtom och ganska mycket trycks ut mellan hans fingrar, och Isak stirrar som förhäxad. 

“Isak – mer.” Even pratar på en utandning, rösten raspig och mörk och Isak andas in hastigt. 

Trycker försiktigt med två fingrar, hör hur Even stönar och ser hur han griper hårdare om sig själv när de glider in, bara en liten bit. Drar upp benet ytterligare, och Isak drar ut fingrarna, och trycker in dem igen, hela vägen, tills det inte går längre, tills handen tar emot. Kan inte slita ögonen från där hans fingrar försvinner in i Even, där han ser hur vått och glansigt och rött det är, hur Even låter honom tränga in och ta plats, och hur han stönar när Isak saxar lite med fingrarna, vrider dem. 

Det ilar längs Isaks ryggrad och bränner i fotsulorna och han har nog aldrig varit så upphetsad som han är nu. Får kämpa mot sig själv, måste sluta ögonen en stund innan det blir för mycket. Even som pressar sig mot honom, som stönar och kvider om vartannat, och Isak ser att han håller ett hårt grepp om sig själv, att han är lika nära som Isak. 

Hör honom dra efter andan. “Isak, snälla.  _ Mer. _ ” 

“Okej, bara –” han klämmer ut mer glidmedel på sina fingrar. “– lite till, okej? Slappna av. “ 

Han lägger ringfingret bredvid de andra två fingrarna och trycker försiktigt mot Even. Smeker honom längs låret, ner i ljumsken, drar isär skinkorna lite och känner hur Even slappnar av, hur tar emot Isaks fingrar, hela vägen, långsamt. 

Det värker i honom nu, han vill inget hellre dra ut fingrarna och ersätta dem med sin kuk, men det skulle inte vara skönt för Even, inte än. Han vet det, känner det. 

Han drar ut fingrarna långsamt, trycker in dem igen, snabbare nu. Ser upp på Even som ligger med stängda ögon, en liten rynka mellan ögonbrynen. 

“Okej?” 

“Shit Isak, jag – “ han öppnar ögonen, ser rakt på Isak. “– så bra.” 

Isak ler, andas ut, trycker in fingrarna igen, böjer dem bara lite, vet att han träffat rätt när Even stönar högt och tar tag i Isaks handled. 

“Isak. Nu.” 

Han drar loss handen och sträcker sig efter en kondom, och de flinar båda två frustrerat när de får kämpa med hala fingrar innan Isak fått den på sig. 

“Vad – hur vill du ha mig?” Isaks mun är mot Evens igen, han har tillbringat alldeles för lång tid utan att kyssa honom. 

Even ler mot honom. “Vet inte, vad är bäst?” 

“Du är bäst?” Isak lägger näsan mot hans tinning, håller sig nära. “Men – hur gillar du det?” 

“Jag – vet inte? Har liksom inte provat förut.” 

Isak reser sig lite, ser på honom. “Men du sa ju –” 

Even himlar med ögonen. “Ja, men alltså. Jag har inte tagit emot innan, då.” Han smeker Isak över kinden. “Men jag vill väldigt, väldigt gärna.” 

Plötsligt ser Even lite generad ut, och Isak lägger handen på hans kind, pannan mot hans panna. Känner sig dum för att ha antagit. 

Böjer sig ner och viskar mot hans läppar. “Jag vill också, väldigt gärna. Vi kan vara såhär?” Han lägger sig lite över Even, som hummar, drar honom mot sig och kysser honom. 

Han lägger sig mellan Evens ben igen, känner hur det bultar i honom, hur Even rör sig mot honom. Älskar att de är lika desperata båda två, att de vill samma sak. 

Mer glidmedel, och så lägger han fingrarna mellan Evens skinkor igen. Stryker ut det, låter en fingertopp glida in helt kort, så ut igen. Känner vågen av upphetsning genom kroppen när Even drar efter andan och fattar tag om sitt ena ben. Lägger sig helt öppen för Isak, släpper honom aldrig med blicken. Han fattar tag om sig själv och trycker sig försiktigt mot Even, vet att det nästan alltid känns överväldigande precis i början. För stort, för mycket. Snart känner han trycket runt sig, känner hur han glider in, sakta, hur Even tar emot honom. 

Han försöker att hålla ögonen öppna, försöker ta det långsamt, att kolla på Even hela tiden. Samtidigt som det  _ egentligen _ inte betyder något att han aldrig gjort det här förut, så betyder det allt. 

Att han bara ger sig hän, att han litar på Isak, låter honom leda.

Och  _ det  _ är stort. 

“Åh gud, Isak.” Even låter huvudet falla bakåt, sluter ögonen och Isak är genast där, med läpparna mot hans hals och andedräkten mot hans öra. Tvålsmaken har blandats med salt nu. 

“Okej? Mer?” Han viskar, andas nästan bara orden mot Evens hud, känner hans kropp och hans värme överallt.

“Mm. Allt.” 

Han drar sig tillbaka och trycker sig hela vägen in, så djupt han kommer och kan inte hålla tillbaka stönet som bryter sig ut ur honom och vibrerar mot Evens mun. 

“Herregud, Isak.” Even suckar, drar honom mot sig, kysser honom, men det är nästan bara tunga och tänder, samtidigt som det är den bästa kyssen någonsin. 

Isak svettas, hans hud glider mot Evens när han stöter in igen och igen. Allt är vått och trångt och halt, Even håller honom mot sig, benen runt hans midja, armarna runt Isaks axlar och Isak begraver huvudet i Evens hals, hör hur han stönar, hur han ber om mer, känner hans stånd mellan dem, hur det glider i svett och glidmedel och försats och han är så jävla nära att tippa över nu. 

Han reser sig lite, pressar Evens ena lår mot hans mage, kommer ännu djupare. Låter blicken svepa över Even som ligger med slutna ögon, med handen hårt knuten i lakanet. Ser hur han skakar, skälver när Isak tränger in igen, hårdare, och hur han kommer nästan direkt när Isak sluter handen runt honom, munnen öppen i ett tyst skrik. Isak både ser och känner hur han rister, hur hans muskler kramar runt honom, rycker framför honom. 

Och när Even kommer över sin mage och över Isaks hand, sträcker ryggen i en båge och till slut stönar Isaks namn om och om igen, tippar det över för Isak. En virvlande känsla som börjar i skrevet och sprider sig upp mot magen, ner i benen och gör armarna till gelé. Han pressar sig mot Even, nästan ramlar över honom medan han kniper ihop ögonen, ser stjärnor på insidan av ögonlocken.

De ligger tätt, nära, och Isak känner Evens hjärtslag mot tinningen där han ligger på Evens bröst. Han har ögonen slutna, men finner Evens hand med sin egen ändå. Flätar ihop deras fingrar och känner hur Even håller hans hand, hur han lägger sin andra arm över Isaks rygg, smeker honom långsamt upp och ner. 

Han flyttar sig försiktigt, känner hur han glider ur Even och hur deras bröstkorgar klibbar mot varandra. Knyter kondomen och låter den falla bredvid sängen, innan han lägger sig ner bredvid Even igen och drar täcket över dem. Bara en liten stund. 

Lägger näsan mot Evens hals, armen över hans mage, känner hur Even sträcker på sig. 

“Är du okej?” 

Even vänder sig mot honom, fångar hans läppar. “Mm. Herregud Isak. Du är så bra. Alltså – ”

Isak ler, blir nästan generad när han tänker på hur han rycktes med, hur desperat han var, men känner i nästa sekund hur värmen sprider sig från magen. Hur nerverna lägger sig tillrätta och bara efterlämnar ett jämnt surrande i hela kroppen. Hur han är tung och lycklig och sömnig, men ändå pigg. Och hungrig. Väldigt hungrig.

Han ser på Even, lyfter på ögonbrynen. “Nu när du fått min kropp, kan vi äta frukost? Jag tog med mig upp innan jag blev intvingad i duschen.” 

“Intvingad? Stackare.” Even skrattar, innan han ser på Isak med ett lurigt leende i mungipan. “Vi ska inte ringa efter en av dina kollegor då? För frukost alltså.”

Isak drar på munnen, trycker sig närmare. “Du vet, jag – jag var så svartsjuk när Alexandra fick åka upp med frukost till dig.” 

“Vem?” 

“En – äh, en tjej som jobbar frukost. Det var precis i början när du bodde här.” 

Even kysser honom i håret, smeker honom längs ryggen. “Henne minns jag inte. Jag vet bara att varje gång jag öppnat dörren och det inte varit du där utanför, så har jag blivit besviken.” 

“Ja?” 

“Mm. Från dag ett, liksom.” 

Isak måste sluta ögonen, dra efter andan, hålla hårt i Even så han inte svävar iväg. De ligger tysta en stund, tills Even rör på sig, vrider sig i Isaks grepp. 

“Jag tror jag måste duscha igen.” 

“Jaså?” 

“Mm. Och sen vill jag faktiskt inte äta frukost i sängen.” 

Isak skrattar. “Okej.” 

Han drar av dem täcket, känner hur den kyliga luften slår mot hans fuktiga hud. Evens kinder är fortfarande rosiga, håret vått och rufsigt, och hans mage är kladdig av sperma och glidmedel. 

Isak räcker ut handen, drar Even ur sängen. 

“Är det min tur att tvåla in dig nu?” 

**21.21**

“Nu orkar jag faktiskt inte vänta längre.” Even sätter sig långsamt upp i soffan. Stödjer sig på ena handen och iakttar Isak noga, innan ett retsamt leende letar sig fram i ena mungipan, och han blinkar med ena ögat. “När ska jag få ge dig din julklapp?”

Sanningen att säga har Isak tänkt på det där med julklapparna flera gånger. Både igår kväll, när de ätit julmaten från restaurangköket vid bordet i Evens rum, och senare, när de legat omslingrade i sängen för att sova. 

I morse – nja, i morse hade han kanske inte tänkt på just  _ det _ – men senare, i eftermiddags hade han gjort det. När de till sist checkat ut från hotellet och Even lämpat ner sina två tunga resväskor i Isaks hall. En tydlig påminnelse om att hotellvistelsen, och därmed även snart julen, är slut.

Men han har inte sagt någonting.

Har bara en känsla av att halsduken han köpt antingen är för mycket, eller för lite. 

En del av honom skäms lite över att han köpte den på  _ fina varuhuset _ – tänk om Even bara köpt något litet, symboliskt, och så kommer han här och vräker ut sina känslor med en dyr cashmerehalsduk, liksom.

Eller om Even köpt något större, mycket finare. Och sen sitter han där med en simpel halsduk, vars största förtjänst från början var att den påminde honom om Evens ögonfärg.

Men nu verkar det som att det inte finns någon återvändo längre.

Even sätter en hand på vardera sidan om honom, stödjer dem mot soffryggen så att Isak är infångad i hans famn. “Du kan ta den själv. I bakfickan på mina byxor.” Han ler och lägger huvudet på sned.

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Du behöver inte gömma saker i fickorna för att jag ska ta på dig, vet du.”

“Nej.” Even böjer sig fram och lägger läpparna mot hans tinning. “Jag har märkt det.”

Han kan bara inte låta bli att himla med ögonen en gång till, innan han sträcker ut en hand framför sig och följer konturen av Evens jeans upp mot bakfickan. Något prasslar dovt genom tyget, och han sticker ner fingrarna i fickan. Kan inte låta bli att nypa Even lätt innan han får tag runt papperslappen och fiskar upp den mellan fingertopparna.

Det påminner honom om den där första lappen han fick av Even. Det är så nyss – och ändå känns det som en evighet sedan han tog upp teckningen av smörgåsen med äggröra så fort han hade en sekund över och funderade över vad den kunde betyda.

När han nu vecklar upp den lilla lappen i sin hand, får han vända den upp och ner innan han förstår vad det är.

Två rutor bredvid varandra, båda med ett tecknat flygplan som flyger över ett hav. I den vänstra rutan syns en ensam, ledsen figur med bakåtkammat vågigt hår. Och, förstås, i den högra: två glada figurer i flygplanets fönster. Bland vågorna i den högra rutan syns hoppande fiskar med glada miner, och konturen av en valrygg med tillhörande liten fontän.

“Even?” Han rynkar pannan.

Even drar efter andan, ser ner mellan dem. “Alltså – du behöver verkligen inte säga ja. Jag förstår om du har andra planer... eller om du kanske tycker det är för mycket. Men – ja. Jag ska åka till Cannes i maj – vi åker liksom alltid dit med jobbet, inte för att jag har nån film med eller så – och jag vet att de har ett jättefint marinbiologiskt museum i Monaco, och det är ju inte långt bort, så jag tänkte att, bara över en helg, kanske –”

“Even.” Isak vet inte var någonstans i röran av känslor inom honom han ska börja, bara att han måste få Even att förstå att han inte behöver vara så här nervös. Han lägger handen på Evens kind. “Det är klart att jag vill det. Men, liksom, det är i maj, tror du –”

Even nickar. “Jag fattar – det är klart att du ska lämna in din uppsats då, så om det är svårt med tiden –”

“Det är ju bara en helg. Såklart det går bra.” Isak biter sig i läppen. “Jag menar mer att – det är ju om nästan ett halvår –”

Even lyfter en hand och lägger den mot Isaks kind som svar. “Vadå? Tror du inte att vi kommer att vara tillsammans då?”

Han ser upp i Evens ögon. Stora, mörkare blå i den dämpade belysningen än i det skarpa dagsljuset tidigare idag. En skugga av osäkerhet någonstans i bakgrunden. Ett tvivel som han inte tycker om.

“Jo.” Isak tar ett fastare tag om hans ansikte. “Jag tror det.”

Det lättade leendet som speglas hela vägen upp i Evens ögon får den sista mörka ridån att försvinna. “Bra. Det tror jag också.”

De iakttar varandra en stund. Nästipparna snuddar, och tiden står still.

Tills Even bryter tystnaden. “Får jag din julklapp nu då?”

Isak sväljer. Nu känns plötsligt halsduken nästan som en förolämpning. 

Vad är en  _ halsduk  _ mot en resa till Cannes, liksom. Och  _ Oceanografiska museet. _ Hans kursare kommer att svimma. 

Men visst. Vad ska han göra? ”Okej.”

Even lägger huvudet på sned, och lyfter förväntansfullt på ena armen och hela sin långa kropp så att Isak ska kunna lirka sig ut.

Han tassar bort till byrån i hallen och tar ut paketet ur understa lådan.

“Det är – det är verkligen inte så mycket, alltså…” säger han förläget när han räcker det till Even över soffryggen och går runt och sätter sig bredvid honom. Vrider händerna mot varandra i knät, medan Even varsamt drar det röda snöret över hörnen och lyfter ut det prassliga silkespappret ur kartongen.

Han hade rätt. Den mörkgröna nyansen passar verkligen Even, det syns tydligt till och med när halsduken bara ligger i hans händer. När han ser upp med stora ögon mot Isak blir det ännu mer uppenbart. Trots det obekväma som skaver i Isaks mage över futtigheten i presenten, är det tydligt att Even är glad. Överraskad.

“Isak. Den – när köpte du den här?” 

Isak blinkar. “Precis en vecka sedan, faktiskt.”

“Tack. Den är jättefin. Vilken fin färg.” Even stryker över halsduken med tummen, ser upp på Isak och ler.

Han vrider lite på sig. Det känns ju för fånigt att verkligen säga det, samtidigt som – tja, det är ju sant. “Jag – jag tänkte att den skulle passa dina ögon.”

“Mm. Jag tror den kommer att göra det.” Even lyfter en hand och stryker den genom hans hår. “Tänk att du köpte den just då – du kan ju inte haft en aning om det, men jag hade tappat min halsduk bara precis några dagar innan.”

Isak ler lite förläget. “Alltså – jag såg bara att du inte hade någon halsduk på dig när du kom till hotellet kvällen innan, så – jag tänkte att du kanske behövde en. Det såg lite kallt ut, liksom.”

Evens leende blir ännu bredare, får hans ögon nästan att försvinna. “Du. Jag älskar den. Och nu kan jag ha den hela vägen fram till maj. Tills det är dags för dig att få din present.”

Det svindlar en aning för ögonen på honom – att det faktiskt är sant. Att Even har planerat en resa för dem bägge två, nästan ett halvår fram i tiden. Till ett ställe där, typ,  _ alla _ i Evens bransch kommer att befinna sig, och kommer att se dem tillsammans.

Han måste bara resa sig och sätta sig tvärs över Even, med ett knä på vardera sidan av hans höfter. 

Skit i om hans julklapp inte kostade tillnärmelsevis lika mycket. Han får ju faktiskt ha det här ändå.

Kyssen är fjäderlätt till att börja med, bara läppar som vilar mot varandra. 

Men det dröjer inte länge förrän Isak inte kan låta bli att öppna munnen lite, dra tungspetsen längs Evens läppar, och känna efter, ännu tydligare, att han verkligen är där.

Att Even sitter här, i soffan på hans lilla airbnb, under honom, med de långa benen vikta in under soffbordet och armarna kring hans rygg, utan att vara på väg någon annanstans.

Even andas ut mot hans mun, som en suck, och böjer nacken lite åt sidan så att kyssen blir ännu djupare. Det bultar varmt i bröstet och ner i magen när Isak låter tungan leta sig längre in i Evens mun, och när Even drar sin tungspets längs hans tänder. 

En hand letar sig upp i hans nacke, upp i hårbotten, drar lätt, och nu bultar det hela vägen ner i skrevet. Det blir inte mindre intensivt av att Even lägger den andra handen på hans korsrygg och drar honom ännu närmre.

“Mm – Isak,” mumlar Even mot hans läppar. “Minns du – kommer du ihåg det där bordet som stod vid fönstret i taksviten? Minns du… vad jag sade till dig att vi kunde göra där?”

_ Om _ Isak minns.

Han drar efter andan, bröstet känns trångt. “Ja.”

“Jag tror att det där skulle funka också.” Even drar sig aningen bakåt, ur kyssen, och flackar med blicken åt sidan. Isak vrider på huvudet, följer hans ögon mot det mörka skrivbordet under vardagsrumsfönstret. “Om du vill, alltså.”

Det drar till så hårt i botten av hans mage att han nästan blir yr. Det spelar liksom ingen roll att det bara har gått tolv timmar sedan de hade sex senast – hela hans kropp reagerar så omedelbart på Evens ord att det lika gärna kunde handlat om ett år. 

“Vill du det?” Evens röst är låg, en mörk viskning i hans öra. “Att jag fingrar dig där, över bordet?” 

Det knyter sig i halsen så att han knappt kan svara. “Herregud. Ja. Shit, Even.”

“Mm.” Evens fingrar letar sig upp under hans tröja, ner igen, hakar i byxkanten och drar lite neråt. “Jag ska ta hand om dig.”

Den lättsamma stämningen från förut är som bortblåst när han reser sig halvvägs upp på knäna, låter Even öppna hans byxor och dra ner dem så långt det går på låren. 

Det är inte alls nog; han trycker sig bakåt med händerna så att han ställer sig upp på golvet, och ålar snabbt ur byxorna helt och hållet medan Even sträcker ut armarna och tar tag i linningen på hans t-shirt. Ställer sig upp och drar den över Isaks huvud, så att han är helt naken, men Even fortfarande fullt påklädd.

Det sträva tyget i Evens jeans river lite mot hans ljumske när Even lindar armarna om hans rygg och trycker honom mot sig. Men det gör ingenting – på något sätt är det förvånansvärt upphetsande att känna den grova ytan mot sin egen nakna hud. Den knöliga kanten av Evens gylf mot sin egen halvhårda kuk.

Och när Even särar på hans läppar med sina egna och bara trycker in sin tunga i hans mun, hårdnar han helt och hållet, nästan snabbare än han trodde var möjligt.

Bara gnider sig mot Even utan eftertanke, och det känns så rätt att han nästan blir vimmelkantig.

Han kan känna Evens leende mot sina egna läppar, nästan roat. Men hans röst är allvarlig och mörk när han böjer sig fram och viskar lågt i Isaks öra. “Kom. Ställ dig här.” 

Det krävs bara ett par steg åt sidan för att han ska känna den kalla, hårda skrivbordskanten mot sitt lår. Medan Even böjer sig ner mot väskan som står lutad mot soffan sätter han en hand mot den mörka, blanka skrivbordsytan, stödjer sig mot den, och bara andas.

Ser på Even, framåtböjd, fokuserad, fullt påklädd i vit skjorta och mörka jeans. Och själv, själv står han här helt naken i den svala luften i lägenheten, med gåshud över hela kroppen, plötsligt beredd att bara ge sig själv till Even, helt och hållet.

Herregud. Precis som den där morgonen i sviten när han kröp ner bredvid Even under täcket kan han inte låta bli att erkänna att Even som  _ säger åt honom att göra saker _ är mer upphetsande än han trodde var möjligt. Det har aldrig varit hans grej, riktigt – att lämna över kontrollen åt någon annan, låta någon annan ta över och bestämma åt honom. 

Men att låta Even göra det känns bara riktigt. Precis som att Even blottade sig för honom i morse, visade allt, lät Isak ta kontrollen – precis på samma sätt längtar han efter att få göra samma sak. 

Inte för att han borde, eller känner sig skyldig Even något. Han bara vill. 

Och att han litar så på någon som han bara känt i några veckor – det kanske inte borde vara möjligt, men det går inte att låta bli.

“Isak. Vänd dig om.” Evens röst är mörk och raspig, och Isak drar efter andan, vänder sig mot skrivbordet. Känner genast Evens varma händer runt sin midja, och följer med när Even flyttar honom ett steg bakåt. 

“Händerna på kanten.” 

Isak böjer sig fram över bordet, tar tag i skrivbordskanten, och försöker komma ihåg att andas. Det bultar i skrevet och virvlar i magen – han känner sig nästan elektrisk, och Even har knappt tagit på honom än. 

Så när Even placerar en varsam hand mellan hans skulderblad och pressar honom nedåt – mjukt, försiktigt, men ändå bestämt, är det inte svårt alls att bara slappna av och följa med, lägga bröstet mot skrivbordet och vända huvudet åt sidan. 

Snarare tvärtom. Det finns ingenstans han hellre skulle vilja vara. Placerad precis där Even vill ha honom. 

Even, som står så nära att Isak känner värmen från hans hud genom kläderna. Som stryker sina stora händer över hans rygg, längs hans höftkammar, ner på utsidan av låren, och upp igen – den här gången med tummarna längs lårens insidor. Upp, upp, närmare.

“Shit, Isak.” Even drar efter andan bakom honom. “Du är – så sjukt vacker, alltså. Så sexig när du bara står här och väntar på mig.”

Att höra Even prata till honom på det här sättet tänder honom nästan mer än han vågar erkänna – får honom att svanka, nästan försöka trycka sig mot vad han vet ska komma. Ryggen i en båge, när Evens första fingertopp äntligen letar sig fram mellan hans skinkor, och smeker försiktigt upp och ner. 

Kontrasten i den här positionen får det att gunga framför ögonen – mellan hur exponerad han egentligen är, helt naken, blottad, tryckt ner mot den blanka bordsytan, blicken ut i tomma intet; och den mjuka, ömma beröringen.

Och när fingret letar sig in, försiktigt, prövande, bara till den första knogen, finns det inget motstånd alls. Han suckar, slappnar av, låter Even föra in det ännu lite längre, innan han drar ut det, och sedan trycker det längre in, nästan hela vägen den här gången.

Det går inte att hjälpa att det, som alltid, känns lite avigt och främmande. Men förtroendet för att Even vet precis vad han vill ha gör att han inte känner något obehag alls. Bara en spänd, pirrande förväntan. 

Nästa gång nuddar knogarna i Evens knutna hand hans bara hud, och han suckar inombords. Hur lätt det är för honom att ta emot Even, hela hans finger, hela vägen in, utan att tveka.

Knapparna i Evens skjorta skrapar lite mot hans nakna sida när han böjer sig fram och lägger läpparna bakom Isaks öra. “Ett till?”

“Ja.” Han svarar på en utandning, så svagt att han undrar om Even verkligen kan ha hört det.

Men det måste han ha gjort, för i nästa sekund känner han en andra fingertopp bredvid den första, hal och kall.

Han rör sig inte alls, står bara still, väntar på att få ta emot allt som Even har att ge honom.

Hans varma, våta andning mot Isaks öra. Hans stora, trygga hand på Isaks axel, som håller honom på plats, rotad i verkligheten, tryckt mot skrivbordsytan, träet hårt men uppvärmt av Isaks fuktiga hud.

Hans fingrar som rör sig in och ut. Två stycken, utan motstånd nu, som om de bara passar där, oupphörligt, i en jämn rörelse.

Tills Even saktar in, stannar upp, med fingrarna nästan ute, bara fingertopparna mot hans kant.

”Minns du vad jag frågade dig? Då i telefonen?” Hans röst är hes, mörk, andedräkten varm och våt när han varsamt men bestämt trycker in sina fingrar igen, hela vägen in, så djupt in som det bara går, och stannar upp igen. Det snurrar i Isaks huvud.

Han hör Even svälja bredvid hans öra. ”Minns du att jag frågade… om du kunde känna det här?”

Det går en blixt av plötsligt, omåttligt begär genom Isak när han känner Even kröka sina fingrar, och försiktigt dra dem fram och tillbaka  _ precis  _ där.

“Ah...! Even!” Han famlar med händerna, får ett hjälplöst, hårt grepp om bordskanten, och det är tur att han ligger över bordet annars skulle han fallit rakt ner i golvet när Even börjar röra fingrarna in och ut, snabbare, hårdare, hela tiden krökta, så att små vita blixtar börjar blinka på insidan av hans ögonlock. 

_ Herregud.  _ Han har aldrig ens tänkt  _ tanken _ att han skulle kunna komma bara av att bli fingrad, men just nu känns det nästan som en reell möjlighet.

Inte bara för att det här är bland det mest upphetsande han varit med om, men också för att han nog aldrig klarat av att slappna av och ge sig hän på det här viset tidigare.

Att bara ta emot, och låta Even sätta eld på hela hans skrev, hela hans mage och kropp, varje gång hans fingertoppar glider fram och tillbaka.

Men även om han kanske skulle kunna komma så här, vet han ärligt talat inte om han klarar att vänta. 

Ett låggradigt krypande börjar sprida sig i kroppen, får honom att känna att det här ändå inte är nog. Ju längre tiden går, desto mer påtagligt blir det: det pirrar i fotsulorna, drar långt nere i magen, kryper över låren – och han vet att han behöver mer. En hand runt sig, vad som helst, bara  _ mer.  _

Så fort han trycker uppåt med ryggen för att försöka resa sig från bordet, känner han Even dra ut sina fingrar, och handen på hans skuldra ger efter direkt, låter honom komma upp till stående.

”Var det för mycket? Jag lovar, jag ska inte…” 

Oron i Evens röst får honom att vilja himla med ögonen, men också känna en bottenlös ömhet – både på grund av omtanken, men också för att han vill försäkra Even om att det inte finns något tvivel alls.

Så han lyfter en hand samtidigt som han ställer sig upprätt, och lägger den mjukt mot Evens kind. 

”Du. Det var så jävla okej. Jag bara –” han drar efter andan, försöker hålla benen stadiga, vet inte riktigt vad han vill, än mindre hur han ska kunna säga det. Det enda han vet är att det innefattar  _ mer Even.  _

Even ler, och lägger pannan mot hans, möter honom i en mjuk, långsam kyss. “Mm. Vill du lägga dig på soffan istället?”

“Ja.” Han nickar, vet inte vad Even tänker sig, men kan inte föreställa sig något annat än att det kommer att bli bra.

Låter Even leda honom de få stegen till soffan och lägga honom ner på rygg, med huvudet på en kudde, och med benet närmast soffryggen böjt, knäet uppdraget i en skarp vinkel. Even böjer sig fram och lägger sina läppar mot hans ännu en gång innan han sätter sig på knä bredvid soffan, i höjd med Isaks höfter. Lyfter hans yttre ben, böjer det och lägger det över sin egen axel, innan han ser upp på Isak med mörk blick. “Okej?”

Fuck. Det här är så okej att Isak knappt vet vart han ska ta vägen. “Ja. Shit, Even. Bara… gör nåt.”

Han hinner bara se Evens ögon skrynkla sig lite i vrårna av leendet som brer ut sig i hans ansikte, innan fingrarna är tillbaka. Och Even vet precis vad Isak behöver, han väntar inte: bara trycker två långa, hala fingrar hela vägen in utan att tveka.

Stönet som pressar sig ur Isaks hals är omöjligt att hålla tillbaka; han sluter ögonen och tackar någon högre makt för att lägenheten inte är mer lyhörd än den är. Det sista han vill är att inte kunna visa Even hur rätt det här är.

Och när Evens varma, våta tunga slickar mot insidan av hans lår, och en vass hörntand drar mot huden i dess spår, finns det inget att sätta emot. Närmare och närmare ljumsken, så nära där Isak vill ha honom mest av allt – han andas så snabbt att han börjar bli yr, att han blir osäker på om han fortfarande känner sina tår.

Han försöker förmå sig själv att andas lugnare, att inte sväva iväg.

Det är bara svårt när Even plötsligt drar sin långa tunga hela vägen upp längs hans kuk.

Slickar längst upp, över toppen, samtidigt som han trycker en tredje fingertopp mot hans öppning, och Isak håller på att dö. 

Han tvingar sig själv att öppna ögonen, böja på nacken och lyfta upp ansiktet. Möter Evens blick, intensiv, genomborrande, ögonbrynen lyfta i en tyst fråga. Och Even måste hitta svaret han letar efter i Isaks ögon, för han lirkar försiktigt, långsamt in det tredje fingret bredvid de två andra.

Böjer ner huvudet, svettiga hårtestar i hela pannan, och omsluter honom med sin varma våta mun.

Och när Even ökar takten med sina fingrar, drar ut dem nästan hela vägen och trycker in dem hårt och snabbt, samtidigt som han kröker dem, vet Isak att det inte är långt kvar.

Det går på några sekunder; plötsligt bygger det upp sig i nedre delen av magen, snabbt och oåterkalleligt, tills det tippar över, och han befinner sig i fritt fall. Tiden försvinner när han kommer i Evens mun; han registrerar vagt tungan som trycker precis under huvudet, fingrarna som bara fortsätter, fortare, längre och längre in, ända tills vågorna börjar lägga sig och han kommer ihåg att andas igen.

Ögonen fortfarande slutna när Even försiktigt stannar upp, släpper taget med munnen och långsamt lirkar ut sina fingrar.

Hur märkligt tomt det än känns, missar han inte hur snabbt Evens hand flyger ner, bort från honom, mot hans egen gylf. Och hur tung och avslappnad, hur slutkörd han än är, lyfter han huvudet och öppnar ögonen. Vill inte missa det här.

Ser hur Even hastigt drar ner sina byxor halvvägs över låren och sluter handen om sig själv, med stängda ögon, och Isaks vad fortfarande vilande på sin axel.

Isak kan bara inte låta bli; låter benet glida ner över Evens rygg och drar hela honom mot sig, sätter sig upp på soffkanten och böjer sig fram. Lindar armarna kring Evens nacke och låter honom bara flämta mot hans mun. Det tar inte mer än en halv minut innan Evens andning blir ännu snabbare, mer oregelbunden, och med ett högt, utdraget stön kommer han över Isaks mage, över hans lår, över soffkudden och sin egen hand.

Evens panna lägger sig som klistrad mot hans axel när han sjunker ihop, fortfarande på knä framför Isak, och slår armarna om hans rygg.

Isak lägger näsan i håret bakom örat. Känner lukten av Evens svett. Hans schampo, som så många gånger förr. Känner några hårstrån kittla i näsborrarna. Ögonfransarna nuddar mot en ostyrig lock i Evens bakhuvud.

Han låter handflatorna glida upp över Evens skulderblad, korsar armarna och håller honom hårt. Kanske hårdare än vad som egentligen är bekvämt, men just nu kan han inte låta bli.

Even mumlar något mot hans axel, utan att han klarar att uppfatta vad. Han släpper taget och låter Even komma upp, lägga pannan mot hans. 

“Va?” Han stryker med fingrarna längs Evens käke, bakom örat, upp i hårbotten.

“Jo.” Evens ögon är fortfarande slutna, och han andas tungt. “Jag sade att det är tur att den här soffklädseln ser ut att vara avtagbar, alltså.”

Isak kan inte låta bli att le. “Är det verkligen det du tänker på just nu?”

“Nej.” Even lyfter ögonlocken, ser rakt på Isak och fnissar, nästan omtöcknat. “Jag vet inte vad jag tänker på egentligen. Dig, tror jag.”

Här är ännu en Even att lägga på minnet: utslagna, slutkörda, lyckliga Even, med armarna kring hans axlar. Fortfarande påklädd, minus byxorna och kalsongerna som är neddragna till halva låren, med kladd överallt och ett nästan drogat leende på läpparna.

Isak ler tillbaka. “Fortsätt med det.”

“Jag ska det.” Even lyfter ansiktet och fångar hans läppar mellan sina, innan han plötsligt sätter sig upp med ett lätt panikslaget uttryck i blicken. “Shit. Hur gick det med halsduken?”

Isak kan inte låta bli att skratta högt. “Halsduken? Den lär ju också gå att tvätta.”

“Kanske det.” Even biter sig i läppen och lägger huvudet på sned. “Men lite pinsamt att kladda ner den typ tjugo minuter efter att jag öppnat paketet, då.”

“Vänj dig.” Isak lägger nästippen mot hans. “Jag hoppas det inte var sista gången du reagerar så på en present jag ger dig.”

Even flinar, innan han lyfter handen och lägger den mot Isaks kind. “Det hoppas jag också.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En riktigt god fortsättning till er alla, och ett gott nytt år!  
> Vi är [modestytreehouse](https://modestytreehouse.tumblr.com) och [irazor](https://irazor.tumblr.com) på tumblr - kom och prata med oss där!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (och en bugg gör att vi inte får bort end noten här under - det kommer alltså inget nytt kapitel imorgon...! Tack igen för att ni läst! ❤️)

**Author's Note:**

> Nästa kapitel kommer i morgon!  
> Vi finns på tumblr: [modestytreehouse](https://modestytreehouse.tumblr.com) och [irazor](https://irazor.tumblr.com) – kom gärna och prata med oss där!


End file.
